Laff-A-Lympics: The Global Games
by Count Mallet
Summary: After an extended hiatus, Yogi, Scooby, and Mumbly reassemble their teams for a present-day season of competition around the world. With season-ending playoffs, everyone has an incentive to win–even the Really Rottens. Expect plenty of puns and campy humor with no objectionable content. Originally posted to FanFiction·net. [S50-F41-M21]
1. Episode 1: Calgary & Uruguay

**Preface**

Having rediscovered the first season of _Laff-A-Lympics_ online in 2014, I wrote a crossover inspired by those episodes. In doing so, I brainstormed the idea of adding a new season of traditional episodes because the show barely lasted 1½ seasons. Although I'll be writing these episodes in the modern day, I consider the main characters ageless. After all, I don't think anyone wants to see our teams playing bingo, checkers, and shuffleboard every week. That said, each chapter will end with (mock) social media posts from one or more teams—my way of adding a contemporary touch to this classic series.

Originally, I planned to call this _The Virtual Season_ , but I chose to change the subtitle to _The Global Games_. By definition, a season of fan fiction episodes is virtual. Also, if I chose to do an additional—and smaller—sequel, I want it to stand alone without implying which "season" comes first in sequence.

Although I've written each chapter as if it was a full episode of the show, I plan to include a playoff championship and an award presentation in the final chapter. I've tried to minimize any repetition of events and places used in the original episodes, but some cities or countries may be reused albeit with different events and outcomes. I'll further explain why I selected the event locations I did in the story's final chapter.

Just as I did in my crossover, _Laff-A-Lympics: Oz and Kansas_ , I randomly select each event's order of finish just before I start writing about it. This eliminates any bias I may have for or against a given team. Also, it makes it fun to write a plausible sequence of events that results in the randomly-selected outcome. Additionally, I hope this means that the Scooby Doobies won't win 60% of the time as they did in the original episodes.

Also, I will use _all italics_ for the announcer's play by play and commentary. This will eliminate the need to use direct quotations for this.

Finally, my standings at the end of each episode will be in the following format: Team name, gold medals, silver medals, bronze medals, and total points earned.

* * *

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to Hanna-Barbera for the _Laff-A-Lympics_ show and characters contained therein. I suppose the International Olympic Committee also deserves thanks for the Olympic Games that inspired the cartoon.

* * *

"Heavens to hilarity! Welcome back to a new season of Laff-A-Lympics."

 _That's right, Snagglepuss. It's time for a brand new season of Laff-A-Lympics._

"The teams are back for another round of around-the-world fun featuring the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens. The players have worked hard to get back into shape, so let's join them, even!"

* * *

 _Greetings, sports fans. Our first events of the season start in the cool city of Calgary, Canada. From there, we have unusual events scheduled south of the border in Uruguay. As always, our teams will compete for the ever-coveted Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal. Let's meet our color commentators: Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf. Take it away, gentleman._

"Thanks, and welcome to our newest episode—our premiere even," Snagglepuss stated. "We should have a fun competition. Mildew, what do you think?"

"I think I was crazy to let you talk me out of my cushy job as a semi pro team's mascot. Why I'd want to deal with savages again is beyond me," Mildew replied.

"Perhaps, but with the new format, let's hope everyone plays hard and hardly cheats . Our first event is the Calgary Stamp Stampede. For the Yogis, we have those super sleuths, Snooper and Blabber."

"If there's anything worth finding, we'll find it," Blabber Mouse stated.

"That's right, Blab," Snooper replied.

"For the Scoobies, we have our heroes in blue, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt," Snagglepuss said.

"If anyone can compete with sportsmanship and class, that's us," Blue Falcon replied.

"That's right, B.F. buddy of mine," Dynomutt replied with a silly giggle.

Snagglepuss nodded indifferently before adding, "And for the Rottens, we have Daisy Mayhem and her pig Sooey."

"Yahoo! We'll lasso in some points for the team, right Sooey?" Daisy asked.

Sooey oinked and grunted in reply.

"Listen up, everybody," Mildew said. "We've hidden a number of stamps here in Nose Hill Park. The team that collects the most stamps in the allotted team wins."

 _And as usual, our scoring for first, second, and third places is 25, 15, and 10 respectively. Penalties for cheating are assessed at the judges' discretion._

As the opening bars of _Oh, Canada_ played through the loudspeaker, Snagglepuss told everyone, "On that note—and those notes—it's time to start. Good luck, even."

All three duos took off for various parts of the park in search of stamps.

"So, what exactly are we looking for, Snoop?" Blabber asked.

"Stamps, just like the man said."

"Postage stamps?"

"I guess."

"Wouldn't you find those at a post office and not a park?"

"Less blabbing and more snooping. Hey, this looks like one here." Snooper pulled what appeared to be a stamp off the trunk of a tree and examined it with his magnifying glass. It had a maple leaf with the words "Laff-A-Lympics" written around it.

"Oh boy. We got one!" Blabber exclaimed.

"We need more than that if we want to win. Let's keep looking."

Elsewhere, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt walked down a trail in search of the hidden stamps.

"Why would they put stamps in a park, B.F? Are they going to mail a snail?" Dynomutt asked.

"Of course not, dog blunder. And, it's 'snail mail.' But enough of that. Keep your eyes open."

Dynomutt curiously sniffed a bush.

"I didn't think you were programmed for that," Blue Falcon stated as he face-palmed.

"Of course not, but look what I found." Dynomutt pulled his head out of the bush to reveal a stamp stuck to his snout.

"Your nose knows after all, Dynomutt. Good job."

In a secluded part of the park, Daisy and Sooey met up with Mr. Creepley and Mumbly.

"Alright, Creepley. Here's the stamp. Are you sure you can make me enough to win?" Daisy asked.

"Of course, I can. This super duper mini stamp producer can make stamps by the strip. All we have to do is scan yours in and they'll never know these are fakes," Mr. Creepley replied with an evil laugh.

Mumbly snickered as he watched Mr. Creepley turn on the device.

Daisy checked the time. "We gotta go now before we run out of time and get disqualified," she said. Grabbing what she could from the stamp producer machine, she and Sooey ran off frantically to beat the clock.

A few moments later, the contestants were back at the starting area.

"Who wants to go first and start us off even?" Snagglepuss asked.

"We do! We do!" Daisy replied. She carefully handed the stamps to Mildew who started to count them.

"Wow, the Rottens have 136 stamps here," Mildew said in disbelief as he cast a suspicious look at Daisy.

"Something isn't right here. Could the Rottens really have such perfect stamps?" the Blue Falcon asked. Without definitive proof, however, he couldn't challenge the result.

"Aww, Snoop, we can't win now, we only have 93 stamps," Blabber Mouse stated.

"Oh well, Blab, we gave it our best shot and searched high and low," Super Snooper replied.

Snagglepuss counted the stamps submitted by the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. "There's 150 right on the nose," he told everyone.

Dynomutt stretched his mechanical neck and touched the stamps. "Now they're right on the nose," he said.

The Blue Falcon shook his head as the Rottens grumbled to know their cheat didn't help them win.

 _The Scoobies get 25 points for their first place finish. The Rottens get 15 for second, and Yogis get 10 for third._

* * *

"I'm here at Max Bell Arena for our next event: one rock curling," Mildew told the audience.

"Curling? I'm good at that," Scooby-Dum said as he laid down and curled up into a ball.

"That's the wrong sport, you crazy mutt. Here, each team will have the chance to slide one rock down the ice. The closest to the target gets first place and so on."

"Let's meet the contestants," Snagglepuss said. "For the Yogis, we have Mr. Jinks with Pixie and Dixie. Do you really think you'll do well. Those stones are heavier than the three of you put together."

"We're good, Snag. I'll throw the stone here while the meese do the sweeping," Mr. Jinks replied.

"For the Scoobies, we have Shaggy, Hong Kong Phooey, and Babu."

The remainder of the team cheered on their teammate.

"And for the Rottens, we have the Creepley family: Mr. and Mrs. Creepley and Junior Creepley."

The rest of the Really Rottens made noises to show support for the Creepleys.

"Alright, everybody, you know the rules, so let's start," Mildew told everyone.

"OK, you meeses, get ready to sweep," Mr. Jinx said as he slid forward and launched his stone. He then proceeded to fall flat on his face.

Pixie and Dixie looked on in horror at the stone closing in on the both of them.

"We better start sweeping, Dixie," Pixie stated.

"If we don't get swept away first, Pixie."

The mice did their best to sweep a straight path for the stone, but it slowly veered to the left. However, it stopped inside the four-foot diameter circle.

 _The Yogis start off with a good shot and good placement. But with two other teams left, it remains to be seen if they can maintain that position. Next up is the Scoobies._

Babu was set to launch his stone. Shaggy and Hong Kong Phooey stood ready to sweep.

"I bet I could get this stone to glide as if it was as light as a feather. Yapple Dapple!" Babu stated. As he pushed off from the hack, his stone slid so fast down the ice, neither Shaggy nor Hong Kong Phooey had a chance to sweep. The stone slid past the Yogi's stone and out of play.

"Sorry, guys," Babu groaned remorsefully.

"We didn't even have a chance to sweep," Shaggy stated.

"I know we should have signed up for broom ball," Hong Kong Phooey replied as he brandished his own broom like a samurai sword.

 _Last up is the Really Rottens._

Junior Creepley pushed the stone off from the hack while his parents did their best to sweep

"Did you switch stones, Dirty?" Dread Baron asked.

"You bet I did, you should be able to control it remotely from here. Nobody will know the difference."

"Excellent." Dread Baron than pushed a button and tugged on the remote's joystick. Unfortunately, the Rottens' Stone didn't respond to the controls. However, the Scoobies' stone did. It slowly moved down the ice until it struck Dread Baron in the foot.

"Oww! I didn't think cheating would be this hard," he whined as he hopped on his other foot.

Meanwhile, the Creepleys looked on in confusion. Surely, their stone should be moving closer to the center button. Without the planned cheating, however, it stopped barely inside the scoring area.

"Oh well, at least we beat one of the goody good teams again," Mr. Creepley said.

"That's right, darling. Let them enjoy last place for a change," his wife answered.

 _With these final results, the Yogis get 25 points for first place. Once again, the Rottens get 15 for second. The Scoobies failed to place their stone in the scoring area, so they get no points. At the halfway point, the Yogis hold the lead with 35 points, the Rottens are in second with 30, and the Scoobies have 25 points for last place._

"Well, Mildew, it's time for us to move on to our next location," Snagglepuss stated.

"I hope it's not as cold as Calgary was, Snag."

"We'll be going someplace spicy under the sun in the utmost country in South America: Uruguay."

"Oh, peachy. I can hardly wait."

 _Stay with us as we pack our bags and finish our events south of the border in the continuing competition of the Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 _Welcome once again for the second half of our Laff-A-Lympics. Watch our teams compete in unusual events such as the coffee pot challenge and plate balancing on the Rio de la Plata._

 _When we left Calgary, the Yogis led with 35 points. The Rottens were next with 30, while the Scoobies were on the bottom with 25._

 _Take it away, Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"Thanks you. Thanks, indeed. We're here with our next event, that caffeinated competition, the coffee pot challenge," Snagglepuss stated.

"Please tell me those savages aren't really going to pour hot coffee over their heads for charity, Snag," Mildew replied nervously.

"Of course not. The rules are simple. Each team is timed in this event. First, they have to score a goal by kicking the ball into the soccer net. After that, they have to fill a five gallon [18.9 L] pot with as much coffee as possible. The team with the most coffee wins first place—and two dozen donuts."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"For the Yogis, we have Huckleberry Hound and Doggie Daddy."

Both contestants bowed as they heard the crowd's cheers and applause.

"For the Scoobies, it's the Blue Falcon and Brenda Chance, the teen angel."

"You could say we might have a chance to win now," Brenda interjected.

"And, for the Rottens, it's Dread Baron and Dastardly Dalton."

"I drink coffee by the gallon. We could win just from my breath alone," Dread Baron stated.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or recoil in horror," Mildew answered. After a trumpet sounded, he added, "There's the starting signal, you silly savages. So get going."

An overhead clock was set to count down from five minutes.

 _All three teams rush to the soccer field to score their goal. The Scoobies get their goal first after Brenda's bicycle kick. Dread Baron coaxes his ball off the post and into the net. However, Doggie Daddy missed wide left. He'll have to take another shot before he can continue._

Dread Baron ran over to continue the game. He quickly tagged Dastardly Dalton, who was now able to begin filling the Rottens' coffee pot. In this stage, teammates took turns filling their team's pot.

Doggie daddy finally scored his goal and ran quickly to tag Huck hound.

"You can do it, dear old dad!" Augie Doggie called out.

 _With all three teams frantically filling their pots, the Rottens appear to have the slight edge over the Scoobies. The Yogis will have to work fast to catch up and move out of the cellar._

Huck Hound suddenly took his coffee and drank some of it. He then sprinted to the pot to pour the remaining amount in.

"That's the way to perk up," Doggie Daddy told his teammate as they traded positions.

 _We have a real barn-burner brewing here now as time slowly winds down. With the Yogis' caffeinated charge, this competition may go down to the wire._

The crowd cheered loudly as the final seconds closed down. As the clock reached zero, an unexpected shrill tone stopped everyone.

"On that high note, let's check to see how our contestants did. We'll activate the automatic coffee weighing machines that will show us each team's final amount," Snagglepuss said. A moment later, the final results displayed.

"The Yogis finished with 3 gallons and 63.2 ounces [13.2 L]. I'd hate to have to drink all of that," Mildew stated.

"And here with the Scoobies, I see they poured their efforts into a total of 4 gallons and 12.3 ounces [15.5 L]. So far, so good."

Mildew looked at the Rottens' total and gasped. "I hope I'm seeing things, Snag, but the Rottens finished with 4 gallons and 100.1 ounces [18.1 L]. That can't right, can it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Let's review the overhead replay and anti-cheat machine. Let's review the film."

 _As we review the footage, we see everybody completing the event as the rules specified. There were no cheats and the final results stand._

"The Rottens won without cheating? Well slather me in butter and make me a toast," Mildew replied.

"Don't tempt us. Just give us those donuts you promised," Dread Baron replied as Mumbly snickered.

"Well, it's official, the Rottens won ... took first place even," Snagglepuss added.

 _With their first place finish, the Rottens' 25 points now moves them into first place with 55 points. The Scoobies' 15 points for second moves them up to 40. Despite earning just 10 points for last place, the Yogis hang on to second place with 45 points._

* * *

"We're here in Montevideo for our final event: Plate Balancing on the Rio de la Plata," Mildew told the audience.

"And that's not all, Mildew, our final event is going to be shown live on the Montevideo Video Network. Whoever wins this event will be the big winners."

"The suspense is going to kill me, I just know it."

"Well, until it does, let's meet the contestants. For the Yogis, we have Wally Gator and Hokey Wolf. How do you think you'll do?"

"I'm a water creature, you know," Wally replied as he chuckled, "But I've never balanced plates before."

"I'm sure you'll do just swimmingly. Over here for the Scoobies, we have Captain Caveman and the team captain himself, Scooby Doo."

Captain Caveman gave a few unintelligible grunts and growls.

"I couldn't have said it any better. Indeed, I couldn't. Lastly, for the Rottens, we have the Great Fondoo and Orful Octopus."

"We shall win this game with the plates and earn our way into first place," Fondoo replied in his accented voice.

"That remains to be seen, you spell-bound savage. Both team members will have to spin three plates as they sail up the river and avoid pitfalls including the unknown monsters that lurk beneath the surface?"

"M... monsters?" Scooby asked as his teeth chattered.

Captain Caveman growled back in reply before saying "Me protect."

"The team that crosses the finish line with the most plates spinning wins the game—and the gold medal. So good luck, and no cheating!" Mildew told everyone.

 _And our teams are off. The Scoobies take the early lead with the Yogis and Rottens neck and neck close behind them._

"Good job, Captain Caveman," Scooby told his teammate.

Captain Caveman responded with gibberish before adding "Watch for sea creatures."

"Cre... creatures?" Scooby asked with a gulp.

Behind them, the Yogis worked hard to try to take over the lead.

"C'mon, Wally, you have the easy job navigating us. Keeping these plates spinning is hard work."

"It's not easy spinning a plate and navigating a ship, you know. But don't worry, I'll navigate us straight to victory."

Behind them, the Great Fondoo had his own plans.

"Behold, I shall use my magic to help us win." Briefly letting go of the rudder, he gestured to the other teams with his free hand and said, "Alla kazoo, Alla kazate, take from them each a plate."

A large puff of smoke consumed the Rottens' raft. As it cleared, Fondoo was missing his plate and Orful was down to a single plate. Orful shook his tentacles and gurgled angrily at his teammate.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied angrily.

"Oh, go 'brack' at someone who cares. I don't know why it didn't work," Fondoo replied.

 _The Rottens have moved into second place, but they're down to one plate. The Yogis have now overtaken the Scoobies for first. Can the Scoobies battle back?_

"No worries, me fix," Captain Caveman replied. After screaming his name, however, he lost one of his plates. Unfazed, he pointed his club behind him and used its added propulsion to speed up their raft. Before long, they took the lead. Unfortunately, Scooby lost his plate from the sudden acceleration.

 _Wow, look at that. Shaggy and Captain Caveman have cruised right into first place past the Yogis. The Rottens' rotten luck has moved them to last._

Shortly after that, Captain Caveman's club sputtered and lost power.

"Uh oh, bad time for stalling penalty," he said.

With the Scoobies' misfortune, the Rottens then moved into second place. Ahead of them, Wally and Hokey did their best to navigate to the finish line.

"Hey, Wally, watch out for that swamp monster!" Hokey called out.

"Huh? What? What monster?" Wally asked as he leaned over to check the rudder. Unknown to him, a rather hideous creature jumped out of the water and sailed over his head before splashing into the water again.

"Never mind," Hokey replied.

"See, there's no such thing as monsters. As if."

Back in the rear, Scooby and Captain Caveman paddled their raft as quickly as they could.

"C'mon, Captain Caveman, we have to finish this race and get our points."

Captain Caveman grunted as he continued to use his club to paddle the raft quicker than he could with his bare hands.

 _The racers are closing in on the finish line. And, it's the Yogi's in first with all three plates. The Rottens finish close behind in second, but with just one plate. And the Scoobies finish third with two of their plates._

"Hold on, there, the results are under review," Mildew stated.

 _You're right. I've just received word that the Rottens will receive a 10 point penalty for their attempted cheat._

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied.

"Let's check the final scoreboard. Check it out, we shall," Snagglepuss stated.

 _The Yogis get 25 points for finishing first and take the gold medal with 70 points. The Rottens, after their 10-point deduction, get five points and finish second with 60. The Scoobies, with 10 points for third, finish in the cellar with 50._

On a clearing in the shore, the teams received their medals. Cindy Bear, Mumbly, and Tinker received gold, silver, and bronze medals respectively.

"That's it for our first set of events, everyone. We hope you tune in again for our next episode," Snagglepuss told everyone. Turning to Mildew, he added, "See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Some things never change, Snag. I'm sure it won't be long before we're back to our old tricks again."

"Did somebody say tricks?" Fondoo asked as he started to wave his wand.

"Exit, stage anywhere!" Snagglepuss exclaimed before he and Mildew took off running.

 _Tune in again next time for more exciting around-the-world adventures with the Laff-A-Lympics_.

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Yogi Yahooeys win the first competition in our new #Laff-A-Lympic season.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – We were better than the average team and won ourselves a gold medal today.

Rottens Stumbler Account – Drat, drat, and double drat. We should have won, but second place isn't all that bad.

* * *

 **Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 1, 0, 0, 70  
Really Rottens, 0, 1, 0, 60  
Scooby Doobies, 0, 0, 1, 50


	2. Episode 2: Denver & Guam

_Greetings, once again, sports fans, for another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. To start, our teams will start their competition with daring events in Denver, Colorado. Finally, our competitors will glow after the events at the glorious island of Guam. Who will win the highly-coveted Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal today? Will it be the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, or the Really Rottens? Let's find out and send you down to our commentators, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Welcome, sports fans. Hello, even. We have quite the ensemble of events, today. Don't we Mildew?" Snagglepuss said.

"That's right, Snag. The cold must really work up a thirst because our first event is the orange soda drinking contest. The first savage to drink a 33.8 ounce [one liter] bottle of orange soda will be declared the winner," Mildew replied.

"The suspense is too much, crushing even."

 _As always, first place is 25 points. Second is 15, and third is 10. The usual rules for cheating apply as well._

The Really Rottens booed upon the reminder of the cheating penalty.

"Let's meet our competitors for the opening event. For the Yogis, we have Grape Ape. Grape, do you think you can drink orange soda? It's not even your color?"

"No problem. Grape Ape, Grape Ape," he replied.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself. Next, we have Hong Kong Phooey for the Scoobies."

Instead of replying to Snagglepuss, Hong Kong karate chopped the air.

"And for the Rottens, we have Mr. Creepley. Tell me, do you think you can drink that much at once?"

"Very easily, Snagglepuss. When I drink it all, it'll hit the spot—the first place spot," Creepley replied with an evil laugh.

"We'll see about that," Mildew interjected. At the sound of someone belching, he added "there's your signal, so start your drinking."

 _Our competitors are off to a fast start. Grape Ape is gulping down the soda like it's nothing. Uh oh. Look out everyone, a gassy Grape Ape is about to burp!"_

Grape Ape's burp took long enough that he lost precious time in the contest. He could only hope he could catch up without drinking so fast that he'd burp again.

Suddenly, Mr. Creepley put down his bottle and raised his hands victoriously.

 _How did Creepley finish so fast? The race is now for second place with Hong Kong Phooey and Grape Ape going neck and neck._

"I never knew a 40-foot Ape could go neck and neck with anyone," Mildew deadpanned.

 _The competition is too close to call at the point. Both contestants slam down the bottles near simultaneously. Is it a tie for second?_

"Let's use the slow-motion replay to see who finished where. Let's also see how the Rottens managed to finish so quickly," Snagglepuss said.

 _As we review the tape and review the timing, Hong Kong Phooey finishes two-tenths of a second faster than Grape Ape. However, as we rewind to the earlier part of the contest, we see the Rottens used a cheat to finish first. Their bottle contained only a fraction of the required amount and used orange tissue paper to disguise it as orange soda._

The Rottens hissed and rained catcalls on everyone else to have their cheat caught once again. Visibly disgusted, the Magic Rabbit added, "Brack!"

"The Really Rottens are disqualified and our other two teams move up in the standings. Boy, do I enjoy saying that. It almost makes me glad I came back," Mildew stated. "Let's check out the scores."

W _ith the adjusted standings, the Scoobies earn the 25 points for first place. Close behind are the Yogis with 15. The Rottens get no points for their disqualification and a ten-point penalty for cheating, leaving them with minus ten points._

"Razzin frazzin negative brazzin," Mumbly muttered.

"Don't worry Mumbly, there's always the next event," Mildew assured him.

* * *

"We're here at the 5280 foot [1609 m] tall arena for our next event: the fabulous [American] football toss. Each team's contestant will have one chance to throw a football as far as they can down the field. The farthest toss wins. And, to make things more interesting, the judges will award a 7 point bonus if a team can throw a perfect 100-yard [91.44 m] toss from goal line to goal line," Snagglepuss announced.

"Let's meet our crazy contestants," Mildew stated. "I can hardly wait. First for the Yogis, we have Augie Doggie. Augie, how do you think you'll do as one of the younger contestants?"

"I'll be just fine. When I was a young pup, I learned to throw a football from my dear old dad."

"Make me proud, son of mine," Doggie Daddy interjected.

"Isn't that just so touching? For the Scoobies, we have that gentle genie, Babu," Mildew said.

"Aww, shucks. That's so kind. Let's hope I have a good kind of throw, too," Babu replied.

"And finally, for the Rottens, we have Dinky Dalton."

Dinky slowly strolled over wearing an oversize helmet that covered his eyes nearly as much as his usual hat.

"Thanks, Milford. I reckon I can throw it faster than anyone and maybe get those bonus points," he said.

"We'll see about that, big fella. We're about to start, so take it away, Snag. Please."

"Thanks, Mildew. Going in order of scores, Babu will throw first."

Babu looked down the field and took a couple of steps backward before throwing the football with all of his might.

 _It's a great throw by Babu. Look at that perfect spiral._

"It was a light as a feather," Babu said. "Yapple dapple!"

Not expecting to use his magic, Babu unexpectedly turned his football into a feather. As a soft breeze caught it, it blew backwards to the starting point.

 _The judges estimate Babu's toss went negative three yards [-2.74 m]. Sorry, Babu._

"Oh, well. Nobody ever picked me for football, anyways, until today" he replied.

"Next up, we have Augie Doggie for the Yogis," Snagglepuss announced.

Augie took a running start and threw the ball as best as he could.

 _Look at that ball go. It has the distance and takes a big bounce to cross midfield. It won't reach the goal line by any stretch, but the ball stops just shy of 60 yards [54.86 m]._

"Finally, we have Dinky Dalton for the Rottens," Mildew said.

Dinky planted his foot into the ground as he threw the football. After sailing easily through the air, it bounced at the 45 yard line and stopped just the other side of midfield.

 _The ball traveled just over 51 yards [46.63 m], but what's this? That's not a leather football, it's a foam one. No wonder Dinky threw it so easily._

"I can't believe it, it's incredible even, the Rottens cheated yet again!" Snagglepuss exclaimed.

 _Excuse me Snagglepuss, the judges have ruled that although Dinky threw a valid football, it was still unsporting to use a foam one. Therefore, the results stand, but the Rottens will receive a penalty for their dirty deception._

Once again, the Rottens booed and rained catcalls in response to the ruling.

"OK, then. Give us the updated scores," Snagglepuss stated.

 _The Yogis earned 25 points and take the lead with 40. The Scoobies, despite their 10 points for third, are second with 35. The Rottens' 15 points, less the 10 point penalty, gives them 5 points and a score of minus five. And those are our scores halfway through the competition._

"So that's it from daunting Denver. Join us as we finish our events at one of the top tropical territories of the Pacific Ocean. See you once in again in Guam," Snagglepuss said.

"I can only hope the sun can melt away my woes," Mildew added.

"That's what you think," Dread Baron replied with an evil sneer.

 _Will the Yogis stay hot and keep their lead? Can the Rottens fire up and move out of the cellar? Stay tuned for the exciting second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 _Welcome back for the conclusion of today's Laff-A-Lympic events. Watch our teams as they battle for the gold in two-person beach rugby and coconut bowling._

 _Let's recap the halfway scores. The Yogis lead with 40 points. The Scoobies are right behind with 35, and the Rottens are 5 points in the hole._

 _And now, back to our announcers._

"Thanks, and welcome back, everybody," Snagglepuss said. "Let's meet our contestants for beach rugby, shall we? For the Yogis, we have Huck Hound and Quick Draw McGraw."

"We're the toughest athletes on the team, or my name isn't Quick Draw McGraw!"

"What he said," Huck replied.

"Indeed. For the Scoobies, we have the Blue Falcon and Tinker," Snagglepuss announced.

"Well, golly. I've never played rugby before," Tinker stated.

"Me, neither, but I'm confident we'll represent the team with pride and sportsmanship," the Blue Falcon replied.

"And finally, for the Rottens, we have Orful Octopus and Mr. Creepley."

Orful waved a tentacle and gurgled at the audience.

"Orful says we have the best chance of winning with his six arms," Mr. Creepley said.

"That remains to be seen, you silly savages," Mildew replied. "You've got the first match-up against the Yogis, so go ahead and show us."

"With pleasure, Mildred. Let's go, Orful."

At the sound of a whistle, all four players scrummed for the ball.

"Get it, Orful," Creepley said.

Orful gurgled in reply and wrapped a tentacle around the first object he could find. Meanwhile, Quickdraw grabbed the ball and started running.

"Not me, you awful octopus, the ball. Now go stop them!"

Orful let go of Mr. Creepley and stretched out a tentacle in a desperate attempt to stop Quickdraw. Trailing the play, Huck ran alongside his teammate.

"Here, toss it to me before they stop you," he called out.

"If you insist."

Quickdraw tossed the ball to Huck just as Orful tackled him. With Creepley too busy watching Orful, he had no chance to stop Huck and looked helplessly as the latter crossed the goal line and touched the ball to the ground.

 _The Yogis advance to face the Scoobies for the championship. The Rottens will finish in third place for this event._

"We didn't event get a chance to cheat," Creepley lamented.

The rest of the Rottens booed their loss.

"Good job, Huckleberry. Now let's win again and get those 25 points," Quick Draw said.

The pair lined up opposite Tinker and the Blue Falcon. At the sound of the whistle, both teams scrummed for the ball.

Tinker's attempt to dive for the ball failed and it squirted out his hands. Quick Draw, lined up opposite of him, landed on top of him.

The Blue Falcon, seeing the ball in the air, finally decided to chase it.

"Blue Falcon, away!" he called out.

As he ran towards the ball, however, Huck tackled him.

 _This is amazing. Both teams are playing as if there's more on the line than 25 points._

Quick Draw finally scooped up the ball. "I got it!" he called out to his teammate. Unfortunately, he tripped over Blue Falcon and lost the ball.

"I guess I don't got it," he admitted.

The Blue Falcon, meanwhile, stood up and scooped up the ball. With Huck pursing him relentlessly, he ran as fast as could. He narrowly reached the end zone and touched the ball to the ground. Huck, on the other hand, crashed into the goalpost.

"That's not how you're supposed to score," Quick Draw called out.

"Now he tells me. Thank goodness I wore my helmet," Huck replied.

 _The Scoobies' win gives them 25 points and the lead with 60 points. The Yogis' 15 points for second puts them in a close second with 55. The Rottens' ten points for third sees them come out of the hole with 5 points._

 _Let's join Snagglepuss and Mildew for our last event of the day._

* * *

"We're here at the Sunshine & Serenity Resort for our final event of the day: coconut bowling, ten pins even," Snagglepuss said.

"And to make the final event more interesting, we're going to triple the points this round. That also means a triple penalty if anyone cheats," Mildew added.

Despite the warning, all three teams cheered. Even the Rottens were happy at the possibility of winning if everything went well for them.

"Let's meet our contestants. For the Yogis, we have the Southern Belle of bowling, Cindy Bear."

"Aww, shucks, I'm sure little ol' me will do just fine."

"And for the Scoobies, we have that top teen angel, Taffy Dare," Snagglepuss added.

Taffy bowed towards her teammates.

"And for the Really Rottens, we have Mrs. Creepley."

"Thanks, dah-ling. I'll definitely bowl over the competition."

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Creepley. Just spare us the details."

 _With the Rottens trailing in the standings, they will bowl first._

Mrs. Creepley grabbed a coconut and rolled it down the makeshift lane. She surprised herself with a perfect strike. The Rottens cheered and jumped up and down.

"I can't believe it, she rolled a strike with no cheating," Mildew stated.

 _With the strike, the Rottens receive two more balls to bowl._

Mrs. Creepley bowled again. This time, the ball ended up in the gutter at the last second.

 _Aww, that's tough luck. Still, she has one ball left to bowl. The pressure would be on the other teams to catch her._

Mrs. Creepley bowled her final ball. She pumped her fist upon knocking down three more pins. Now, each of the remaining teams needed a strike or a spare just to try to overtake her score.

 _Next up, we have Cindy Bear for the Yogis._

Cindy slowly approached the lane and stopped just shy of the foul line before throwing her coconut ball down the lane. What looked like a sure strike turned at the last second. Still, she knocked down eight pins.

"Don't fret, Cindy. Don't worry, even. You still have another chance," Snagglepuss told her.

Cindy nodded and made a more determined run towards the lane. Unfortunately, her ball stayed right in the center of the lane and knocked down no additional pins.

 _With the Yogis finishing with eight pins to the Rottens' 13, it's now up to Taffy of the Scoobies._

Taffy cautiously approached the lane and bowled her coconut. She looked pleased to knock down half of the pins.

"Good job, but you gotta get the rest of them, now," her teammate Brenda called out.

With her second ball, Brenda did just that. With her spare, she had one more ball and a chance to challenge the Rottens.

"Here goes nothing," Taffy said as she bowled one last time. She screamed happily as all ten pins crashed to the ground. She had the best pin total and the win.

 _With the spectacular strike, the Scoobies snatch first place and the overall win. Let's review the_ _final scores. The Scoobies' 75 points gives them the gold with 135 points. The Rottens' 45 points gives them 50. And the Yogis, despite their third place finish, earned 30 points. They finish second overall with 85._

Taffy stood on top of the podium with the Scoobies' gold medal. Wally Gator waved to the crowd upon receiving the silver medal. Daisy Mayhem hooped and hollered with Sooey once she wore the bronze medal.

"There's our competition for today," Mildew said. "We hope you join us for whatever crazy contents await us next time."

"See you next time, everyone, for another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics," Snagglepuss told everyone as the closing credits started to display.

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LALBogus Chirper Feed – The Scooby Doobies are the overall winners in the second #Laff-A-Lympic event this season.

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – Rooby Rooby Roo! We won the gold!

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooes, 1, 1, 0, 155  
Scooby Doobies, 1, 0, 1, 185  
Really Rottens, 0, 1, 1, 110


	3. Episode 3: Lichtenstein & Iceland

_Welcome, once again, to another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Our competition begins in the ever-lovely Lichtenstein and wraps up on the improbable island of Iceland. Will the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, or the Really Rottens win today's gold medal? Let's join our commentators, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf, and find out._

Snagglepuss told everyone, "Greetings, everybody. Salutations, even. We have some interesting events planned for today, don't we, Mildew?"

"Do we ever, Snag. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps—or maybe it's the cold mountain air."

"Perhaps, it is. But let's get started with our first event: mountain biking in the Ardennes forest. For the Yogis, we have Hokey Wolf."

"Thanks, Snagglepuss. Wolves love the mountains, so maybe I have the home forest advantage," Hokey replied.

"Indeed. For the Scoobies, we have that dynamic teen angel, Dee Dee Sykes. Dee Dee, what do you think?"

"I can't wait to start. I'm sure I'll soar above the competition," she replied.

"Chuckle, chuckle. Finally, for the Rottens, we have Mrs. Creepley."

"Thanks, darling. I can't wait to feel the wind in my hair."

At the sound of an alphorn, Mildew told everyone, "There's the signal—if it isn't a sick moose—so get going you silly savages!"

 _And our contestants are off. Hokey has the early lead over Dee Dee. But the Rottens' Mrs. Creepley hasn't even started yet!_

"Oh pshaw. I'm just getting warmed up. I'll start in a moment and win the race. And, I won't even cheat," she replied.

"Now this, I've got to see," Mildew said.

Mrs. Creepley started to pedal down the mountain, but she was still way behind the other two contestants.

 _Back at the front of the race, the Scoobies have just taken over the lead, thanks to Dee Dee's determination._

"I'd hate to say that five times fast," she deadpanned.

 _With Hokey hot on her tail..._

"I thought I had the tail," Hokey interjected.

 _Let's try that again. With Hokey close behind, this race might end up a photo finish._

Trailing behind, Mrs. Creepley let her feet off of the pedals. Her bike continued to pick up momentum to the point she had trouble steering.

 _I can't believe it. Without any type of tricks or cheats, Mrs. Creepley has caught up to the other contestants. But can she keep control and finish the race?_

Dee Dee pedaled as fast as she could. "I can't let that Rotten finish first!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Creepley narrowly made the last sharp turn. Despite the wind blowing her hair into her eyes, she said, "See you at the finish line, darlings."

Hokey did his best to keep up with Dee Dee. If he couldn't win, the least he could do is try for second, or force a tie for second place.

 _As we reach the finish line, it's Mrs. Creepley for the Rottens. And it's... it's... it's too close to call for second and third place! We're going to need to use the instant super slow replay for this one, Snagglepuss._

"So we do. Let's take another look, one more peek, even," Snagglepuss replied. As he activated the replay, Dee Dee narrowly finished ahead of Hokey by the smallest possible margin.

"I don't get it, Snag. How did she win without cheating? Isn't that against their code of conduct?" Mildew asked.

"We don't always cheat, Moldy," Mr. Creepley replied. "Besides, we need those points for the playoff round."

Elsewhere, Junior Creepley congratulated his mother on her win.

 _After our first event, the Rottens have the early lead with 25. The Scoobies' spectacular second place finish gives them 15. And the Yogis are in the cellar with 10._

The Yogis gave a collective groan of disappointment.

* * *

"I'm here with our contestants for the next event: the yodeling contest. Tell us more," Snagglepuss said.

 _Each contest will have 30 seconds to Yodel for our judges. After each team has yodeled, the judges will announce the final positions._

"For the Yogis, we have Cindy Bear. Cindy, do you even know how to yodel?"

"If I can charm a bull with my singing, I can yodel my way to victory," Cindy assured Snagglepuss.

"And for the Scoobies, we have Hong Kong Phooey."

Hong Kong responded with a karate chop and what sounded like Japanese words and phrases.

"I hope that's not how you yodel," Mildew said.

"And finally, we have Daisy Mayhem and Sooey Pig for the Rottens," Snagglepuss told everyone.

Sooey gave a few grunts and oinks in reply.

"Miss Daisy, what do you know about yodeling?" Mildew asked.

"It can't be any different from a hog-calling contest. So I figure I'll try one of my famous hog calls. It's a cinch, right Sooey?" Daisy answered.

Sooey once again grunted.

"I can't argue with that logic—especially since there wasn't any," Mildew conceded.

 _By virtue of their lowest score, the Yogis will go first._

Cindy stepped up to the judges. Despite her noticeable Southern US accent, she warbled and yodeled her heart out. The judges took notes as she rejoined her teammates.

 _Next up: the Scoobies._

Hong Kong Phooey did his best to Yodel, but the judges weren't impressed with his grunts, groans, and unintelligible Japanese exclamations. They did chuckle, however, when his final scream caused snow to fall off the tree next to him and land on his head.

 _Rounding out the event: the Really Rottens._

"Alright, Sooey, you know what to do. And make it fast. This cold snow is torture on my tootsies," Daisy said.

Sooey winked his good eye and grunted an acknowledgment.

Daisy did her best to combine her skill at hog-calling with yodeling. The judges, however, found the noise more annoying that fingernails on a chalkboard. Once time ran out, Daisy gave a giant "Yee haw!"

"Excuse me, Miss Daisy, do you think you have a chance at first place?" Mildew asked nervously.

"Of course we do, Mildew darlin'. I took first place three years in a row using that hog call."

"We'll see about that. Do we have the final standings yet?"

 _For first place, the judges decided that Cindy Bear of the Yogis had the best yodel._

The entire Yogis team cheered at the announcement.

 _For second place, we have the Really Rottens._

"Hey, how come they get second place?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, although Daisy's yodel was annoying, your yodeler was even worse than she was," one of the judges replied.

"I'm sorry I asked," Shaggy answered sheepishly.

 _With these results, the Yogis now move into second place with 35 points. The Rottens keep first place with 40. And, the Scoobies are in the cellar with 25 points._

Scooby looked on with a sad face. Elsewhere, the Rottens cheered their early lead.

"It's amazing that we're winning—and we haven't even cheated yet," Dread Baron stated.

"That's right, Dread. But the best, or maybe the worst, is yet to come," Mr. Creepley replied.

"That's it for Lichtenstein—and for the first half of our show, even. Dress warmly, because we're about to head off to Iceland for the second half of our show," Snagglepuss told the audience.

"Oh, drat. I forgot my earmuffs," Mildew replied.

 _As Mildew does his best to stay warm, we welcome you to stay tuned for the second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 _Welcome back to the second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. Join us for intense Icelandic fun as we start with a spectacular snowball fight and end on a resounding note with a race in snowshoes._

 _To recap the scores, the Rottens have the lead with 40 points. The Yogis are right behind with 35 and the Scoobies round out the field with 25 points._

 _The teams are ready for their next event, so let's bring you back to our announcers, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Welcome back everyone. Thanks for returning, even. Our next even is the three-way snowball fight. When both players from a team are hit, they're out of the game. Last team with players remaining wins first place," Snagglepuss told the viewers.

"Oh, peachy. Why not give them sharp objects, too?" Mildew replied sarcastically.

"The object is to win, not hurt each other. For the Yogis, we have Doggy Daddy and Augie Doggie."

"Thanks, Snagglepuss. There's nothing like bonding with your son with a fun little snow ball fight," Doggy Daddy said.

"You tell 'em, dear old dad!" Augie added.

"For the Scoobies, we have Babu and Captain Caveman. Now, there's a crazy combination," Mildew stated.

"Don't worry, Mildew. We'll be just fine," Babu replied.

Captain Caveman added a few unintelligible growls and grunts.

"And for the Rottens, we have the Dalton brothers: Dirty and Dastardly," Snagglepuss announced.

"We may be short, but it means our opponents will have a hard time hitting us, too. We won't even need to cheat to win," Dastardly stated.

Off to the side, Dread Baron said, "But we know better, right Mumbly?"

Mumbly nodded and snickered.

As the teams moved to their respective snow forts, they noticed a number of snowballs already available for use. A moment later, they heard the loud sound of a horn.

"There's the signal, good luck and best wishes, even," Snagglepuss said.

Doggy Daddy threw a snowball at the Scoobies' fort. Captain Caveman was ready, however, and swung his club at the snowball.

"Nice job, Captain Caveman," Babu said.

Captain Caveman growled some before replying, "Less talk, more snow."

Augie Doggie threw a snowball at the Rottens, only to see his throw canceled out as it hit a snowball thrown by Dirty Dalton.

"Blast. We'll never win like this," Dirty said.

"Don't worry, brother. We'll get em." Dastardly replied as he threw a snowball that hit Doggy Daddy from behind.

"I'm sorry, son of mine. You'll have to finish yourself," he said.

"Too bad, dear old dad. I'll do my best, though," his son answered. Unfortunately, Babu hit him with a snowball, eliminating the Yogis from contention.

With the Yogis out of the game, the Rottens and Scoobies threw all their snowballs to no avail.

Dread Baron and Mumbly secretly dropped a fresh batch of snowballs into the Rottens' snow fort.

"Did you put the horseshoes in, Mumbly?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mumbly whispered before he snickered.

"Those yahoos won't know what hit them."

Meanwhile, Babu noticed the Scoobies' nearly-depleted snowball supply.

"We have to do something, Cavey," he said.

"No worries, me fix!" Captain Caveman replied. As he rolled up the largest snowball he could make with his hands and put it on the edge of their snow fort.

"Captain Caveman!" he shouted as he smacked the snowball with his club, directing it towards the Rottens. The snowball proceeded to hit Dirty Dalton.

"That was unexpected," Dirty said.

"Don't worry, Dirty, I'll get 'em for you," Dastardly promised. He then grabbed one of the new snowballs.

"Hmm, this one sure is heavy," he said as he threw it with all his might and it Captain Caveman square on the head.

"Me hear birdies tweet," Captain Caveman said before he fell unconscious.

"What did you do, you rotten Rottens?" Babu asked. Upon seeing another snowball flying his way, he tried to stop it with his magic.

"Yapple dapple!" he called out.

Unfortunately, Dastardly's snowball hit Babu, eliminating the Scoobies.

 _With two teams eliminated, it looks like the Rottens have won the snowball fight._

"Hold it!" Mildew shouted. "There's no way the Rottens could win so easily. Run the cheat detector."

 _As we replay the snowball fight... wait, what's this? The Rottens received unofficial snowballs with hidden horseshoes inside. That's obviously a cheat. That means the Rottens have been disqualified and the Scoobies are the new winners._

The Rottens rained down their usual boos and catcalls upon being called out for cheating.

"Lets see the updated standings, shall we?" Snagglepuss said.

 _The Scoobies, with their 25 points for first, now have 50. The Yogis get 15 points for second and move into a tie with their 50 points. The Rottens, due to their disqualification, get no points and stay at 40._

"Razzin frazzin no points kazzin," Mumbly muttered in disgust.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit added.

* * *

"We're here at our final even here in Iceland, the snowshoe foot race. Snag is about to interview our contestants—better him than me," Mildew told everyone.

"For the Yogi's, we have everyone's favorite giant gorilla, the great Grape Ape," Snagglepuss told the audience.

"Grape Ape, Grape Ape," Grape Ape replied.

"I couldn't say it any better, even if I tried, even. For the Scoobies, we have that awesome snow angel, I mean **teen** angel, Taffy Dare. So, tell me about the race,"

"I've never run in snow shoes before. But at least I'm not wearing heels. I couldn't run in those, I don't think," Taffy replied.

"Indeed. And here for the Rottens, we have Dinky Dalton."

"Where's the starting line?" Dinky asked, oblivious to Snagglepuss due to his hat covering his eyes.

"In good time."

"Good? If I'm good, my name isn't Dinky Dalton."

"If you insist. The winner of this race gets 25 points, and they will win the gold medal—first place even."

With the contestants anxious to being the race, the sound of a trumpet announced the start of the race.

 _And the racers are off. We have a neck and neck race between Grape Ape and Dinky Dalton with Taffy Dare trying to keep up._

"Go ahead, say I'm in last place. I dare ya," Taffy called out.

 _As our runners approach the turn, it's—hey, Grape Ape, watch out for that tree!_

Grape Ape turned to face the camera. "What tree?" he asked before smacking into one. "Uh oh," he added.

 _As Taffy completes the turn and tries to catch up with Dinky, they leave Grape Ape in last place._

Grape Ape finally regained his bearings, ran to the turn and did his best to recover from his mishap.

 _Look at him go. The galloping Grape Ape is back into the mix. As we reach the finish line, It's Dinky, Taffy, and—wait, Grape Ape, it's... it's too close to call!_

"Let's review the tape and filter out that dust cloud, shall we?" Snagglepuss added. He than walked over to the view replay booth and examined the tape.

 _As we see here, Dinky Dalton edges out Grape Ape for a spectacular snowshoe race victory._

The Rottens loudly cheered their cheat-free victory.

"I can't believe it. The Rottens actually won fair and square," Mildew stated.

"Don't spread that around, you varmint. We's got a reputation to keep, you know," Daisy Mayhem told him in reply.

"If that's what you really want. Please, recap the final scores now."

 _The Rottens, with their 25 point win, finish with 65. The Yogis' 15 points for second also gives them 65. The Scoobies' 10-point finish gives them 60. We have a tie for today's gold medal._

Joining Dinky Dalton on the gold medal podium was the Yogis' Yakky Doodle. Dynomutt received the Scoobies' Silver Medal.

"And that wraps up another crazy competition, wraps it up indeed," Snagglepuss told everyone.

"I can only imagine what's in store for us next time, if we even have one. I don't think I can take all this excitement," Mildew replied.

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Yogis and Rottens tie in this week's #Laff-A-Lympic events.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – Yakky Doodle poses with our gold medal from today's competition.

Rottens Stumbler Account – Dinky Dalton comes up big with a gold medal. See, cheaters do win... sometimes.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooies, 2, 1, 0, 220  
Scooby Doobies, 1, 1, 1, 245  
Really Rottens, 1, 1, 1, 175


	4. Episode 4: Ontario (CAN) & Johannesburg

_Greetings, and welcome to our newest episode of Laff-A-Lympics. After our first events in the outstanding Canadian province of Ontario, we head off the southern hemisphere for more jocularity in Johannesburg. Who will be today's gold medal winner? Let's turn to our announcers, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf, who will help us find out._

"Thanks. Welcome to our latest Laff-A-Lympics competition... games even," Snagglepuss said. "Mildew and I are here in Toronto for our opening event: the motorboat water ski obstacle course."

"I think I'm seasick from just hearing you mention it, Snag," Mildew replied.

"Easy, Mildew. We're still on solid land... for now."

As Mildew took slow, deep breaths, Snagglepuss added, "For the Yogis we have Wally Gator and Hokey Wolf."

"I'm always a natural when it comes to water sports," Wally stated.

"I swear I heard that before. For the Scoobies, we have Babu and Captain Caveman."

"We're ready, aren't we, Captain Caveman?" Babu asked.

Captain Caveman grunted before mumbling, "Me good sea captain."

"For the Really Rottens, we have Mrs. Creepley and Orful Octopus."

"Thanks, darling. Orful and I are a sure thing to win. He's an octopus, and he just loves the water," Mrs. Creepley said in her sultry voice.

"All right, you savage savages, listen up," Mildew told the contestants. "The drivers have to navigate the obstacle course shown in this map. At the end, the water skier must make the jump just before the finish line in order to receive credit for completing the race."

 _And as always, we will award 25 points for first place, 15 for second, and ten for third._

"Don't forget we deduct points for cheating," Mildew added, casting an icy glare at the booing Rottens.

After the sound of someone gargling, Snagglepuss said "Either something's fishy here, or that's the signal to start the race. So get going, even!"

 _And Yogis get off to the early lead. The Scoobies, however, have yet to start._

"C'mon, Captain Caveman, get the engine started so we don't get disqualified," Babu stated.

Captain Caveman responded with a few grunts. After another unsuccessful attempt at starting the engine, he growled and snarled at it. That brought the engine to life. In fact, the boat moved so fast that Babu nearly lost his balance.

 _With the Scoobies ripping through the riptide of Lake Ontario, the Yogis hang on to the lead. But what about the Rottens? They haven't started yet, either._

"Don't worry about us, darling," Mrs. Creepley replied. Suddenly, the Rottens' boat pulled away faster than the Scoobies' boat did.

 _That's amazing! The Yogis appeared to have first place wrapped up, but they're now in third. Captain Caveman, watch out for those obstacles!_

"What obstacle?" he asked. After the boat ran into a buoy, he said, "Oh, that obstacle," before growling in disgust.

 _With the Scoobies sinking in the standings, the Yogis desperately try to challenge for first place._

"C'mon Hokey. We're trying to win a race you know," Wally said.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Wally," Hokey answered. "I've got to keep an even keel if we want to win."

 _As the Rottens reach the finish line, Orful makes his jump and does a perfect eight-tentacle triple spin landing. It looks like the Rottens have won the race._

The rest of the Rottens team cheered.

Captain Caveman, determined to try for second place, screamed, "Captain Caveman!" and put his club into the water to give his boat a boost of power. As they navigated the rest of the course, Babu did his best to daftly navigate to obstacle course.

Suddenly, the boat slowed down again as Captain Caveman's club fizzled out.

"Uh oh. Bad time for energy crisis," he said.

Meanwhile, Hokey reached the final straightway. Wally made his jump, but he was too frozen with fear to do much of anything but scream.

 _The Yogis finish second after Wally's jump featuring a twin tail flop. And here's Babu's jump as the Scoobies finish the course in third place._

"Don't be so sure about that," Snagglepuss stated. "Let's check out the final finish, and check for cheaters even."

 _As we replay the finish, we see that the Rottens' boat was powered by an underwater turbine! No wonder they finished so quickly._

"For illegal use of a turbine and unsporting underwater underhandedness, the Rottens are disqualified," Mildew announced, much to the Rottens' collective chagrin.

 _The Yogis, who now finish in first place, receive 25 points. The Scoobies pick up 15 points for second place. Finally, the Rottens receive 10 points for third, less 10 points for cheating, leaving them with zero._

"Razzin frazzin zero zazzin," Mumbly grumbled.

* * *

"We're here at the University of Windsor for our next event: gym jousting," Mildew told the audience.

A number of faculty and students in the gym cheered.

"How does that work Mildew? We can't have horses indoors; think of the droppings, even," Snagglepuss said.

"This is horseless jousting, just like the carriages," Mildew replied.

"I resent that!" Quick Draw McGraw interjected.

"Present company excluded, of course. As I was saying, before you interrupted me, we've put down a carpeted straightaway on the gym floor. Both teams will challenge each other there, and the first to score a hit wins the competition."

"Yes, indeed, Mildew. Indeed, that's right," Snagglepuss replied. "We drew teams at random during the break. The Rottens and the Scoobies will joust first, with the winner jousting the Yogis for first place."

"For the Yogis, we have Yakky Doodle."

Yakky quacked in frustration as the visor in his miniature suit of armor closed over his eyes.

"Let's hope you don't quack up too much, there, Yakky. For the Scoobies, we have Tinker."

The Scoobies cheered their teammate on as he walked up in his suit of armor.

Snagglepuss added, "Finally, for the Rottens, we have Dirty Dalton."

"I'm a lean, mean, jousting machine," Dirty replied proudly. Given that both Yakky and he were the shortest contestants, it appeared to give them a possible advantage.

"We already know what you mean, so get ready for your first joust." After Dirty and Tinker stood on opposite ends with their lances, Snagglepuss added, "alright, you two, go!"

Both Dirty and Tinker ran towards each other. In order to score a hit, it has to be made prior to crossing the gym floor's half-court line. Otherwise, the contestants would line up on opposite ends and repeat the joust.

Tinker's jab at Dirty missed, due to Dirty's small stature. Dirty, however, jabbed Tinker in the ankle, scoring a hit—and a win for the Rottens.

"Well, golly, I missed and lost at the same time," Tinker lamented.

 _And now, the Rottens will take on the Yogis for first place._

Yakky continued to struggle with his helmet, but he remained determined to do well for his team.

"Ready, set, go!" Snagglepuss called out.

Dirty once again charged down the straightaway. Yakky did the same, doing his best to see through his helmet. As dirty lunged forward, Yakky's lance caught the floor and catapulted him over Dirty's head.

"Hold it!" Mildew called out. "You'll have to reset at your new ends and start over."

"How did I miss him?" Dirty asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get him next time, little brother," Dinky Dalton called out.

On signal, both contestants charged each other. At the last second however, Yakky's helmet closed over his eyes. Running off balance and blindly thrusting his lance forward, he parried Dirty's strike and landed the hit instead.

 _How about that, Yakky Doodle wins on sheer instinct. I wouldn't wouldn't believe it, if I hadn't seen it._

Yakky, hearing the Yogis cheer, opened his helmet again, and said "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

"Yakky, you're not done yet. You've advanced to the bonus round. The University's very own unofficial mascot, Jouster, will challenge you. If you win, your team gets five bonus points," Snagglepuss told him.

"OK," Yakky quacked in reply. However, his joust was unsuccessful as Jouster landed an easy hit.

"Tough luck, Yakky. Maybe you should have ducked," Snagglepuss said. "But you still have your first place finish. Let's check the scoreboard and tally up the points, even."

 _The Yogis' 25 points for this event keeps them in first place with 50. The Rottens get 15 points to finish with 15 heading into halftime. And, the Scoobies' ten points keeps them in second with 25._

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit stated indifferently.

"Don't go away sports fans, we have another exciting second half of super events waiting for you," Snagglepuss stated.

"I can hardly wait. I just hope I don't fall off the globe, being so far south," Mildew replied.

 _Stay tuned for what should be another exciting conclusion to our Laff-A-Lympics competition._

* * *

 _Welcome back to the second half of our continued Laff-A-Lympics competition as we journey to Johannesburg. Watch dedicated duos as they start with synchronized skydiving. And stay tuned for our real gem of a finish as our teams go fishing for diamonds._

 _When we left Ontario, the Yogi Yahooeys led with 50 points. The Scooby Doobies were close behind with 25, and the Really Rottens had 15._

 _Our reporters are raring to go, so take it away, Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"Welcome back, everyone. Thanks for rejoining us, even. We're here at the Witwatersrand for our next event: synchronized skydiving," Snagglepuss told the viewing audience.

"If that didn't so silly, I wouldn't believe my ears," Mildew replied.

"Believe it or not, I see our contestants getting ready. For the Yogis, we have Cindy Bear and Huck Hound."

The rest of the Yogis cheered on their teammates, along with the assembled spectators.

"For the Scoobies, we have those terrific Teen Angels: Taffy Dare and Dee Dee Sykes."

"Thanks, Snagglepuss. This is going to be so much fun," Taffy told him.

Mildew begrudgingly walked over to the Rottens. "Just my luck, I get to announce the Rottens' entries in this event: Fondoo and his dopey rabbit."

"Brack!" The magic rabbit replied as he angrily shook his fist.

"Pay no attention to him, rabbit," Fondoo replied. "He's just jealous because he knows we'll win the competition."

"You couldn't win if you were the only contestant in a magic show," Mildew retorted.

"Alright you two. This is Laff-A-Lympics, not Snark-A-Lympics," Snagglepuss said, getting in between Mildew and The Great Fondoo. "Contestants, get in your planes."

The three pairs of contestants entered a plane with their team's identifier on the side. The planes then took off to reach the top of the Witwatersrand.

 _In order to determine who wins the 25-point first place finish, contestants will be judged on originality, synchronized teamwork, and the accuracy of their final landing. As always, cheating will be penalized._

"Everyone is getting ready for the jump signal, so let's see what they do—and where they end up, even!" Snagglepuss announced.

"OK, rabbit, remember what I showed you," Fondoo said.

As each pilot activated the signal to jump, all three pairs jumped to begin the competition.

 _Cindy and Huck have given each other a helping hand for the Yogis. Look at them move together as if they were one being. That's a great example of terrific teamwork._

As Taffy and Dee Dee jumped for the Scoobies, they performed a challenging maneuver involving spins and twists.

 _Look at the Teen Angels. Their skydiving performance is simply celestial._

The Rottens, however, did their jump as two individuals side by side. Fondoo made a number of gestures and moves with his arms and legs while the Magic Rabbit did his best to duplicate them alongside of Fondoo.

 _The Rottens' routine is anything but. Still, they are descending in unison. Now for the tricky part of the event: the landing. A successful landing increases a team's chance of receiving a higher score._

All three teams zeroed in on the designated landing strip. Contending for first place and the 25 points that came with it depended on their success.

 _Cindy and Huck make their landing in the strip and stop with inches to spare._

"I'm sure the tension was quite unbearable," Cindy deadpanned.

 _The Scoobies make their landing but can't stop in time and finish off of the landing strip. Let's see what happens with the Rottens._

The Magic Rabbitt gestured and grunted at Fondoo.

"No, you silly rabbit. If I use my magic, we'll lose for sure. Stop being so demanding and nail that landing," Fondoo replied.

 _Amazing, the Rottens land as close to the center of the landing strip as possible. They didn't seem to cheat, so how did they do it?_

"Ancient South African secret," Fondoo replied.

"Our guest judges, Tom and Jerry, have tallied up their scores and the results will be announced momentarily, in a minute or two even," Snagglepuss told everyone.

 _The Rottens separate but synchronized routine—combined with their perfect, cheat-free landing—has given them first place._

The rest of the Rottens whooped and hollered hearing that they actually won the event.

 _The Yogis have been awarded second place, and the Scoobies took third due to a lack of creativity and for finishing their landing off the strip._

Scooby-Doo and the rest of his team groaned in disappointment.

 _Let's check out the updated scores. The Rottens' 25 points moves them into second place with 40. The Yogis get 15 points for second; they'll stay in first place with 65 points. Finally, the Scoobies' third place finish nets them 10 points and 35 overall for the cellar._

* * *

Mildew looked around to make sure there were no Rottens close by. Finally, he said, "I'm here at the Klip river for our final event, the diamond fishing derby. Once again, pairs of teammates will try to fish their way to first place by trying to find as many diamonds as possible within the time limit."

"That's not all, Mildew," Snagglepuss interjected. "To ensure everyone is competitive, we're going to double the points this event, meaning the winning team gets 50 points. However, this also means cheating penalties double in value, too."

"Why does everybody always look at us when he says that?" Dread Baron asked rhetorically.

Mumbly shrugged his shoulders.

Mildew ignored the Rottens, much to his credit, and said, "Let's meet our competitors for such a pivotal event. For the Yogis, we have Snooper and Blabber."

"If there's a bunch of diamonds to be found, we'll find them. Right, Blab?" Snooper replied.

"You said it, Schnoop," Blabber added.

"For the Scoobies, we have the Blue Falcon and Scooby-Dum," Mildew told the audience.

"I can only hope we finish our competition with the same great sportsmanship we always exhibit—even with a new partner," Blue Falcon replied.

"Dum dum dum dum!" Scooby-Dum stated.

"I couldn't say it any better myself," Mildew answered. "Snag is over with our last competitors."

"I'm here with the Rottens and their excited entrants, Dread Baron and Daisy Mayhem," Snagglepuss announced.

"Dread and Daisy both start with the letter 'D.' And so does 'defeat'—which is what we plan to do to those goody goods," Dread said.

"You tell 'em!" Daisy replied as she gave a loud whoop.

"OK, here are your boats, get going and good luck. The team with the most diamonds wins... and no cheating!" Snagglepuss called out as all three teams took off down the river.

As the teams looked for what they thought were good sites for finding diamonds, Mr. Creepley and Orful Octopus sneaked away in the opposite direction.

"Are you ready Orful?" Mr. Creepley asked.

Orful nodded and gurgled affirmatively.

"Dump these fake glass jewels into the river, then. Those fools won't know the difference until it's too late, and we'll win."

Mr. Creepley then laughed evilly as Orful dumped a bag full of fake diamonds into the river.

Back at the competition, Snooper looked at the river through his magnifying glass.

"I think I see one, Blab. Better scoop it up while we still can," he told his partner.

"One diamond in the scoop, Schnoop," Blabber replied.

Elsewhere, the Blue Falcon and Scooby-Dum did their part to find as many diamonds as possible.

"OK, Scooby-Dum, drop the anchor and help me get as many diamonds as possible," Blue Falcon said.

Scooby-Dum proceeded to drop the anchor on one of his paws before hobbling in pain.

"This guy makes Dynomutt look like a true dog wonder," Blue Falcon lamented. Suddenly, his wrist communicator activated.

"Thanks for the compliment, B.F. buddy," Dynomutt stated.

Meanwhile, Dread Baron and Daisy worked hard to scoop up what diamonds they could.

"C'mon, Daisy. If Creepley pulled off top secret plan #321, we need to get diamonds now before the others come floating downstream."

"Oh, shush. You're more dramatic than one of those old plays with the single-named actors in it!" Daisy retorted. "Besides, I know what I'm doin'; girls know where to find diamonds as the song goes."

* * *

Some time later, time was called and all three teams returned to the main area.

"Let's see who had the most diamonds, shall we?" Snagglepuss stated.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Mildew exclaimed as he ran on-screen.

"What's the problem?"

"Listen to what our guest judge has to say. You may find it very interesting."

"Oh yes. We didn't tell anyone that we had a secret guest judge observing the event... and watching, even."

Jabberjaw appeared and said, "Here's some underwater footage I think you'll want to see before you make your final standings."

 _As we see here, Mr. Creepley had Orful Octopus flood the river with fake diamonds. Just how low did the Rottens go this time?_

"Obviously not low enough," Mr. Creepley conceded.

"We can just throw out the fake diamonds and see how many real ones everyone had," Mildew suggested.

"I find that an acceptable solution," Blue Falcon replied.

"I have a better idea," Jabberjaw stated. "Disqualify the Rottens for their cheating and let the Yogis and Scoobies share first place since there's no way to know how they would have done had these fakes not been dumped into the river. No respect, I tell you, no respect."

"I'll go for that, I'll even do it," Snagglepuss replied. "The Yogis and Scoobies will share the top spot with the Really Rottens really disqualified."

The Rottens booed and hissed upon hearing the outcome.

 _Let's check the scoreboard one last time. The Yogis 50-point award gives them first place with 115 points. The Scoobies clinch second place as their 50 points give them 85. The Rottens get no points for being disqualified, less a 20-point cheating penalty. They finish last with 20 points._

The Magic Rabbit said, "Brack!" angrily.

On the podium, Grape Ape proudly sported the Yogis' gold medal. Hong Kong Phooey made a karate chop as he showed off the Scoobies' silver medal. Finally, Dastardly Dalton accepted the Rottens' bronze medal when nobody else wanted to do it.

"Today's competition was one to remember," Snagglepuss stated.

"I was hoping I'd forget it as soon as possible," Mildew replied.

"Perhaps you will when we see you next time as we have new places and exciting events waiting for you."

"Sounds like a plan. Taxi!" Mildew called as he ran off once again.

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – Yogi Yahooeys win big today, take #Laff-A-Lympics gold medal.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – We got another win today, and we stay in first place. We're better than the average athletes.

Rottens Stumbler Account – Drat, drat, and double drat! Last place yet again. *razzin frazzin*

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 3, 1, 0, 335  
Scooby Doobies, 1, 2, 1, 330  
Really Rottens, 1, 1, 2, 195


	5. Episode 5: Virginia & Sydney (AUS)

_Welcome, once again, to another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Today, our teams begin in the very exciting state of Virginia, and they finish in the land down under—the super city of Sydney to be more precise. Stay tuned to see who wins the always-coveted Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal. Now, let's go over to our announcers: Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Welcome, sports fans. Hello, even. Snagglepuss here as we welcome you to today's events. I'm here with Mildew at our first event inside Historic Jamestowne: The revolutionary wheelbarrow race."

Mildew added, "If you look at our course map, everyone starts at the welcome center, turns at the memorial church, and loops around past the archaeology museum and finishes between the historic church tower and the memorial church. I think I just got dizzy explaining that."

"In that case, Mildew, let me take over. Our circular course is our way of finding the best well-rounded athletes. Now lets meet our colonial contestants."

The contestants from all three teams walked over the finish line. All of them wore colonial tricorne hats.

"For the Yogis, we have Hokey Wolf wheeling Augie Doggie."

The Yogis cheered their teammates as Doggie Daddy called out, "Good Luck, son of mine!"

"Over here, we have Tinker wheeling Hong Kong Phooey."

As the Scoobies cheered, Snagglepuss added, "Finally, for the Rottens, we have Daisy Mayhem and Sooey Pig."

The rest of the Rottens howled and cackled.

 _As usual, first place is for 25 points. Second place gets 15, and third gets ten. Also, cheating is penalized with mandatory deductions._

"How come everybody looks at us when he says that?" Dread Baron asked nobody in particular.

Mumbly shrugged and snickered.

At the sound of a fife and drum, Snagglepuss announced, "There's the signal. Good luck, and have a wheelie good time, chuckle chuckle."

 _And they're off. Hokey navigates the footbridge from the welcome center and manages to stay upright after a howling turn at the church. Tinker started off strong, but he appears to be slowing down now._

"What did you expect, I'm not Speed Buggy," Tinker deadpanned.

 _And Daisy seems to be making a run on first place for the Rottens. With Sooey in the wheelbarrow, she has the advantage of wheeling the lightest load of any time._

Sooey oinked frantically upon hearing the announcement.

"Pay no attention to that guy, Sooey," Daisy replied. "He doesn't know nothin'."

Sooey oinked louder.

"OK, OK. I'll fatten you up when we get home. Happy now?"

 _As our teams reach the archaeology museum, the Rottens take over the lead!_

For a change, the Rottens actually cheered to learn Daisy and Sooey had the lead.

 _Hokey and Augie have the Yogis in a close second while Tinker toils away in third place._

"Well, golly! I need to get going and get the lead out," Tinker replied. He reached into his pocket and tossed out a pencil.

 _Hey, Tinker, pencils don't use lead anymore._

"Still, it pays to get rid of the dead weight."

 _The Rottens extend their lead as they pass the Dale House Cafe. The Yogis continue to hold onto second place while Tinker frantically tries to catch up._

Hong Kong Phooey karate-chopped the air and spoke in mock Japanese.

"I wish he wouldn't do that, I have no idea if he's encouraging me or insulting me," Tinker said.

 _Daisy makes her way through part of the original 1607 fort and … what's this? She struck a rock and both she and Sooey are airborne!_

As Daisy let out a loud, "yahoo," Sooey grunted frantically. As they landed, Daisy ended up in the wheelbarrow and Sooey did his best to push her the rest of the way.

 _Incredible! If this was an acrobatic event, The Rottens may have received bonus points. In the meantime, the Yogis have taken the lead down the stretch. And, the Scoobies have closed the gap with the Rottens to make the race for second place more interesting._

"C'mon, Sooey, push, you pudgy little pig!" Daisy implored him.

Sooey responded with his own angry oinks.

 _As we wait at the finish line, it's Hokey and Augie for the Yogis!_

The rest of their teammates cheered loudly to hear they had won the race.

 _In second, we the Rottens finishing a split-second ahead of Tinker and Hong Kong from the Scoobies._

The Rottens howled and rained down their usual cat calls.

"I have a question, an inquiry even," Snagglepuss said. "Can the Really Rottens really trade positions mid-race?"

 _The judges rule there was no attempt to cheat, therefore the Rottens will_ _ **not**_ _be disqualified._

"That's the first thing that went right for us all day," Daisy lamented.

 _With that out of the way, let's update the scoreboard. The Yogis are in the lead with 25 points. The Rottens get second with 15, and the Scoobies find themselves last with 10 points. But that could quickly change with our next event._

* * *

"I'm here in Norfolk with everyone else—unfortunately—for our next event: the super submarine race," Mildew told the audience.

"And to make the competition more fierce—and more competitive even—we have a special prize for the winners: 15 submarine sandwiches, one for each team member," Snagglepuss added.

The majority of the competitors cheered.

"For the Yogis, we have Mr. Jinks with Pixie and Dixie."

"We'll win underseas with the power of meese," Mr. Jinx stated.

"For the Scoobies, we have the Teen Angels Taffy, Brenda, and Dee Dee."

Captain Caveman and the rest of the Scoobies offered supportive cheers.

"And for the Rottens, we have the Creepley family."

"We'll show everyone how it's done, darling," Mrs. Creepley promised in her sultry voice.

 _Our course is a mostly-circular path designated by buoys. After making a full circuit inside the mouth of Chesapeake Bay, teams will return to the starting line for their finish. Standard scoring rules apply, so good luck._

As Mildew blew a fog horn, Snagglepuss said, "There's the signal. Submerge, and good luck even."

All three teams secured their hatches and raised their periscopes as required; this allowed everyone to know who was where at any given time.

 _The Yogis are off to a quick start and the lead with the Rottens and Scoobies close behind._

"All right, you meeses, full steam ahead!" Mr. Jinx commanded.

"Do you think we should do it, Pixie?" Dixie asked.

"I think you should. You heard him, Dixie."

Both Pixie and Dixie strained as they worked together to move the speed switch to the 'Full' position.

Elsewhere, the Rottens did their best to take over first place.

"OK, Junior, activate the turbo powered ultra charged engine," Mr. Creepley stated.

"Right, dad," Junior replied. He pressed a button, but the Rottens' sub responded by sputtering while the lights flickered.

"Was that supposed to happen, darling?" Mrs. Creepley asked her husband.

"I wanted to go faster, not slower," Mr. Creepley told her.

"Boy, this really is rotten."

 _Halfway through the course, the Yogis continue to lead while the Scoobies are neck and neck with them... or is that periscope and periscope. For some reason, the Rottens' sub is sputtering far behind. Obviously, they aren't cheating this round._

In the Scoobies' sub, the Teen Angels scoped out their competition.

"Look, Taffy," Brenda said, "There they are. We can get em if we punch it."

"I tried that and almost broke my hand," Taffy replied.

"No, silly! We need to go as fast as we can and try to pass the Yogis."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

Brenda face palmed as Taffy sped up the engines. Despite making an awful noise that scared the teen angels, nothing bad happened as they continued to gain ground on the Yogis.

 _We're in the home stretch and the Rottens are slower than a rowboat in a tar pit. But, back to the action, we have the Yogis and the Scoobies too close to call. And there's the finish! It's … the Yogis, or is it the Scoobies? Or is it a rare tie?_

 _"_ Don't worry, we'll use the super duper seaway replay system—in slow motion even," Snagglepuss interjected.

 _As we check the reply, the Scoobies narrowly cross the finish line less than a tenth of a second in front of the Yogis._

The rest of the Scoobies cheered loudly at the news.

"I hate those meeses to pieces!" Mr. Jinx shouted, upset with the narrow loss.

"We better run, Dixie," Pixie stated.

"I agree. Let's get out of here, Pixie."

"And for your win, I'm pleased to award the 15 submarine sandwiches to the Scoobies. But no fair eating them all yourselves. Share them with everyone," Mildew told Scooby and Shaggy.

"You mean these aren't just for the two of us?" Shaggy asked as Scooby licked his chops.

"I have no idea if he's serious. Let's just forget about that and check the scoreboard again."

 _Alright, Mildew, the Scoobies get 25 points for their fantastic first place finish and move up to 35. The Yogis' 15 points keeps them in first place with 40. The Rottens get ten points for third place and stay in the cellar with 25._

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit uttered.

"That's the first half of our show. We hope you join us for the rest of our exciting events," Snagglepuss stated.

* * *

 _Welcome to the second half of the All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. Join us in Sydney for the veritable Vegemite Eating Contest and a fabulous round of Australian Rules Football._

 _When we left Virginia, the Yogis held a narrow 40-35 lead over the Scoobies with the Rottens slightly behind at 25 points. We now take you back to Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf as the competition continues._

"Greetings and Salutations, once again," Snagglepuss told everyone. "We're here in spectacular Sydney for our next exciting event."

"I don't think we've ever done anything like this before, Snag," Mildew added. "We'll be having a Vegemite eating contest. All teams will be given a fixed amount of time to eat as much of this weird stuff as possible. The contestant eating the most is declared the winner, but anyone that leaves or throws up before the event ends is disqualified."

"Let's meet our courageous contestants. For the Yogis, we have the giant gastronome, Grape Ape."

Grape Ape briefly doffed his cap to the cheering audience.

"For the Scoobies, we have Shaggy."

"There's nothing I wouldn't eat to win a medal, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby nodded and licked his chops.

"And, for the Rottens, we have Dinky Dalton."

"When I'm through, I'll eat all my Vegemite, and eat what's left from the other guys, too."

"The thought of that is creepier than the Creepleys on Halloween," Mildew said nervously.

"Luckily all we have to do is observe and report, Mildew."

At the sound of a didgeridoo, Snagglepuss stated, "There's the staring signal, dig in!"

 _As the event starts, Grape Ape is gobbling up the Vegemite like its nothing. And, Dinky Dalton's appetite for victory is anything but as he devours what's on his plate. At the other seat, Shaggy is in third place, but he's slowly but surely making progress and overtaking the leaders. He's really on a roll now!_

"Please, don't say 'roll' when I'm eating this stuff," Shaggy stated.

 _"Umm, sorry. As we check our real-time display, it registers how many kilograms of Vegemite each contestant has ingested. This is amazing; Grape Ape held on to the early lead, but he's slowed down._

"Tastes … awful," Grape Ape said as he stopped to catch his breath.

 _Shaggy continues to keep the lead, but he stops and gets up from the table. He runs off, and will be disqualified. That's a shame because he had a big lead over everyone else._

As time ran out, Mildew said, "Let's check the final standings. Had Shaggy not thrown up, he finished 3.746 kilograms [1.702 lb] of Vegemite. Not bad. Too bad it doesn't count, though."

"Sorry, Scoob. I tried. I guess I finally found something that disagrees with my stomach. Too bad it wasn't Scooby Snacks," Shaggy lamented.

"I'm here with our other teams, Mildew," Snagglepuss stated. "And it was close. Dinky Dalton polished off 3.031 kilograms [1.378 lb] of Vegemite and Grape Ape somehow managed to eat 2.634 kilograms [1.197 lb]. So the Rottens narrowly take first place."

The rest of the Rottens looked at each other with surprise and then howled at the announcement.

 _The Really Rottens get 25 points and move up to 50 on the day. The Yogis get 15 for second, and keep first place with 55 points. The Scoobies get no points for their disqualification and stay at 35._

Scooby gave a disappointed sigh at the announcement.

* * *

"I'm here at the Sydney Cricket Ground, home of the Sydney Swans, for our final event: Australian Rules Football. To make things more interesting, we're doubling the points, even!" Snagglepuss exclaimed.

News of the bonus excited all three teams.

"I don't know if this is good or bad, Snag, but this event features all 15 players from each team, so everyone has a chance to determine the winner," Mildew replied.

"Yes indeed. Indeed, they do. The first team to score receives first place. And the next team to score will take second. Remember: no cheating because the penalties are doubled, too."

With all the Rottens assembled on the field, they didn't have a chance to complain.

 _The team captains will take to the center circle for our unusual ball-up._

Snagglepuss waited for the opening horn before bouncing the ball on the ground inside the center circle.

 _And Yogi comes up with the ball and taps it over to Wally Gator._

Mumbly, despite losing the ball-up, snickered.

Wally ran with the ball, being pursued by players from both teams. Before he could do anything else, Hong Kong Phooey tackled him.

 _With Wally relinquishing the ball, Captain Caveman uses his club to strike it downfield where it's caught … by Orful Octopus!_

Orful run down the field, occasionally bouncing the ball to ground before advancing further. As he reached the 50 meter line [164 feet], he attempted to kick the ball. Unfortunately, he missed both the goal posts and the behind posts.

 _Too bad, Orful's scoring attempt was way off._ _Grape Ape will kick the ball back into play._

As the ball descended, Yakky Doodle froze and look at it.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," He stated.

The ball landed on top of Yakky, evoking a loud quack of pain.

 _Blue Falcon kicks the ball over to Dee Dee Sykes, who hand passes it over to Babu. Babu kicks the ball and bounces between several players and lands in front of Dynomutt._

"Hey, BF buddy, watch this," he said.

Dynomutt used his right front paw to push the ball forward. Although it looked like it was going to score, it bounced off a goal post. Everyone looked on in confusion to hear cheering. The goal judge held one hand forward at elbow height.

 _Dynomutt has scored a behind for the Scoobies. They will finish first and leave the field so that the Scoobies and Rottens can vie for second place._

"Good job, Dog Wonder. I knew you could be useful when you wanted to," Blue Falcon stated.

Dynomutt responded with a silly giggle.

 _Meanwhile, Grape Ape and Dinky Dalton square off for the next ball-up. Dinky bats the ball over to Daisy Mayhem._

Sooey oinked excitedly.

"Not now, Sooey, we got a game to finish!" Daisy replied.

Daisy hand-passed the ball to Mr. Creepley who kicked it down the field. Despite Doggy Daddy's best ever to make a mark, Fondoo caught the ball.

"Imagine that, and I didn't even need my magic," he said.

"Brack!" the magic rabbit replied.

Fondoo opted to take a kick from the spot where he caught the ball. Cindy Bear did her best to bat the ball away, but Junior Creepley tapped it across the goal line. Everyone cheered loudly as the goal judge held both hands at elbow height.

 _The Rottens earn second place for their goal. The Yogis finish in third place._

"Wow, Mildew, that was an exciting game," Snagglepuss said.

"You're telling me. I didn't know if they were playing soccer, rugby, football, or basketball—or all of them at once," Mildew replied.

"While you sort out your sports, let's see who the big winner was."

 _The Scoobies got 50 points for their win, giving them 85. The Rottens, with 30 points for second, move up to 80. Finally, the Yogis get 20 points for third and finish with 75. That makes the Scoobies the gold medal winners in the closest competition of the season!_

Scooby and the rest of his teammates cheered loudly.

At the podium, Speed Buggy accepted the Scoobies' gold medal. Dread Baron grinned as he wore the Rottens' silver medal. Finally, Quick Draw McGraw waved to crowed upon receiving the Yogis' bronze medal.

"That's our competition, everyone. It's the end of the games, even," Snagglepuss said.

"I can hardly wait to see where we go next time," Mildew replied.

"Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Even Mildew will join us."

"I can hardly wait. My heart is all a quiver."

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – Scoobies come from behind to eke out today's #Laff-A-Lympics gold medal.

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – Scooby is howling in victory after we edged out the Really Rottens today.

Really Rottens Stumbler Account – Second place wasn't bad. I can't believe I just said that.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 3, 1, 1, 410  
Scooby Doobies, 2, 2, 1, 415  
Really Rottens, 1, 2, 2, 275


	6. Episode 6: Bermuda & Xanthi (GRC)

_Greetings, sports fans. It's time for a new episode of Laff-A-Lympics. First, our competition begins on the beautiful beaches of Bermuda. Then, we conclude in the exquisite city of Xanthi. For now, join us as the Really Rottens, Scooby Doobies, and Yogi Yahooeys once again compete for today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal. Our first event is the Triple Tugboat Relay. Let's join our on-scene reporters, Mildew and Snagglepuss._

"Thanks, and welcome, even," Snagglepuss said. "We're here at Pitts Bay for the Triple Tugboat Relay. Each team will have three contestants that navigate 1/3 of the course shown on this map."

"Wouldn't you know, that looks like a triangle," Mildew stated.

"What did you expect? A Bermuda trapezoid? Let's meet our trio of teams. For the Yogis, we have Huck Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, and Wally Gator."

"I sure hope we don't get lost at sea in this race," Huck told Snagglepuss.

"Over here, we have Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman, and Babu for the Scoobies," Mildew announced.

"If anyone can solve the enigma that is the Bermuda triangle, it's us," Blue Falcon said.

"And he's not just flapping his gums either," Dynomutt interjected.

Mildew did his best to ignore the comments and said, "Finally, for the Rottens, we have Mumbly, Dread Baron, and Mrs. Creepley. Mumbly, do have anything to say about your strategy for this race?"

Mumbly snickered in reply.

"I don't think anyone could have said that any better."

 _As the contestants take their positions, we remind everyone that first place earns 25 points. Second place receives 15 points, and third place gets ten. All confirmed cases of cheating_ _ **will**_ _be penalized._

"The contestants are at the starting line—and ready to go, even." Snagglepuss said. At the sound of a loud conch shell, he added, "And there's signal, so get going!"

A _nd the contestants are off. The Yogis get off to the early lead with the Rottens and Scoobies neck and neck close behind._

"Something seems fishy, Snag," Mildew said.

"Maybe it's this chowder I'm eating," Snagglepuss replied.

Mildew shook his head.

 _As we reach the first exchange point, Huck hound is ready to give way to Quick Draw McGraw._

"The fastest boater in Bermuda," Quick Draw called out as he continued to race for the Yogis.

 _As Quick Draw gallops—err, sails—along, Mumbly reaches the exchange point with Dread Baron while Blue Falcon finally reaches Captain Caveman._

"Good luck, Captain Caveman. You'll need it to catch up," Blue Falcon told his teammate.

"Ugga … no worries, me catch others," Captain Caveman replied.

 _As we continue with the second leg of our event, Dread Baron paddles furiously, yet he casually takes over the lead._

"And I'm not even cheating," Dread Baron told the audience.

 _Behind the Rottens, Quick Draw struggles to stay in second place as Captain Caveman switches to club power._

Captain Caveman stuck his club into the water, where it opened and provided a jet-like boost of power.

 _As we reach the second interchange, Dread Baron reaches Mrs. Creepley. Will the Really Rottens really win... without cheating._

"Just wait and see, darling," Mrs. Creepley replied.

 _Behind the Rottens, we have a near dead-heat as Captain Caveman and Quick Draw give way to Babu and Wally._

Mrs. Creepley, who steered leisurely, saw her remaining opponents close the gap. She turned the lever to speed up her tugboat.

 _As all the teams continue towards the finish line, it's the Rottens with what looks like a sure win. Wally has just taken second for the Yogis. Uh oh. Hey, Wally, watch out._

"Huh, what, what?" Wally asked.

Before anyone else could say anything or react, Wally's tugboat slammed into a guide buoy.

"I have a sinking feeling that I won't be winning," Wally mumbled.

 _With the Yogis out of the running, the Rottens win easily with the Scoobies taking second._

The Rottens cheered loudly. Their rare success, without their usual trickery and cheating, seemed impressive. In addition, the Scoobies gathered around Babu and congratulated him for his finish.

"Aww shucks, everyone, it wasn't that bad—it was rather fun—and I didn't even have to say 'yapple dapple.'"

Babu looked on as his tugboat shrank to two inches [5.1 cm] tall.

"Oh well. At least I can use it as a toy in my swimming pool."

"Snag, did the Rottens really win fair and square?" Mildew asked.

"I'm afraid so, Mildew. They had good sportsmanship even," Snagglepuss replied.

Elsewhere, Mumbly growled and barked.

"Easy, Mumbly. Don't get your snout in a lather," Dread Baron stated. "We need to get some wins to move out of last place. And when that doesn't work, then we can cheat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mumbly replied before he snickered.

 _Let's review the scoreboard after our first event. The Rottens have the early lead with 25 points. The Scoobies trail close behind with 15, and the Yogis are in third with 10 points. Let's check in with Mildew, who is set t tell us about the next event._

* * *

"I'm here at a beach in the capital city of Hamilton for our next event: three-way beach volleyball," Mildew stated.

A number of the local citizens cheered along with all three teams.

"The game starts with all three teams. The first team to score a point gets first place, and the next team to score gets second place. You don't have to be an ace or kill someone in this event."

Snagglepuss shook his head. "Leave the puns to the professionals, Mildew," he said. Turning towards the unusual volleyball court set up for three teams, he added, "For the Yogis, we have Hokey Wolf, Doggie Daddy, and Grape Ape."

"Don't you think a 40 foot ape playing volleyball is too much of an advantage?"

"That remains to be seen, Mildew. For the Scoobies, we have Shaggy, Hong Kong Phooey, and that dynamic teen angel, Dee Dee Sykes."

The Scoobies cheered on their teammates loudly.

"Finally, for the Rottens, we have Mr. Creepley, Dinky Dalton, and Orful Octopus."

"And as our guest judge, we have that spectacular shark, Jabberjaw," Mildew said.

"Alright, everyone, on the whistle, the ball's in play," Jabberjaw stated before he blew his whistle.

Mr. Creepley served the ball across the nets. Hong Kong Phooey received the serve and passed it to Dee Dee. She then set the ball for Shaggy to hit it over the net. Unfortunately, Grape Ape blocked the kill attempt back into the Scoobies' court.

Jabberjaw blew his whistle and signaled the result of the play before saying, "The Yogis get the first point. They will vacate their portion of the court so the Rottens and the Scoobies can battle it out for second place."

After the Yogis left the court, Jabberjaw blew his whistle to signal for service. This time, Orful used a powerful jump serve to hit the ball over the net.

Dee Dee made a perfect reception and tapped the ball over to Shaggy. Shaggy tried to hit the ball over the net, but Dinky Dalton blocked it back over the net. Hong Kong dove to keep the ball from hitting the floor and barely succeeded. This time, Dee Dee tried to hit the ball over on the second hit and somehow managed to avoid Dinky's outstretched hands.

Mr. Creepley successfully dug the ball, tapping it over to Orful. Orful, not wanting to be called for a double hit, used one tentacle to hit the ball up to Dinky. Dinky hit the ball so hard, it hit Hong Kong on top of his head and ricocheted straight up in the air before landing out of bounds.

"The ball went out off the Scoobies. The Rottens get the point, and that's the game," Jabberjaw said, blowing his whistle one last time.

 _Let's review the scoreboard. The Yogis, thanks to Grape Ape's great block, get 25 points and move up to 35. The Rottens, with Dinky's dazzling performance, get 15 points in the volleyball match and now have the lead with 40 overall. Although Hong Kong tried to use his head, the Scoobies finished third with their 10 points giving them 25._

"That's the end of our competition here in Bermuda. If we don't get lost, we'll see you for the second half our of competition in the great country of Greece," Mildew said.

"We will, indeed. Come join us in Xanthi for some exhilarating events," Snagglepuss replied.

* * *

 _Welcome back for the second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. The fans are ecstatic in Xanthi as we prepare for the unicycle race and the rocky rapids rafting. With no further ado, let's rejoin Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"We're here in downtown Xanthi for their carnival, and our contestants will participate in a unicycle race," Mildew said.

All the spectators and the competitors cheered loudly.

"For the Yogis, we have Boo Boo Bear."

"I sure hope I can do this. If I fall, I'll have quite a few boo boos," Boo Boo replied.

"And over here, Scooby Dum will race for the Scoobies."

"Race? I thought you said, 'hamburger place,'" Scooby Dum said.

"We're definitely in trouble, folks. For the Rottens, we have Junior Creepley."

"Thanks, Moldy. This is going to be fun," Junior told everyone.

At the sound of a bouzouki playing, Snagglepuss said, "That's the signal, so go ride you way to the finish line, and don't fall even!"

 _Boo Boo makes a bearable effort to start the race in the lead. Scooby Dum somehow has second place, and Junior Creepley is close behind but in third._

Boo Boo looked behind him to see both opponents slowly closing in on him. Thankfully, the course was short and he was near the midpoint.

"I can't bear all the pressure," he said.

 _As Boo Boo makes the turn Scooby Dum pulls away into second and appears to be challenging Boo Boo for first place._

"That's it, Scooby Dum, that's using your noodle!" Shaggy called out.

"Noodles, where?" Scooby Dum asked.

 _Scooby Dum, watch out for that..._

With a loud crash, Scooby Dum crashed into a vendor's yogurt cart.

Scooby Dum slurped some yogurt off his face. "That's not noodles!" he said in disgust.

 _As we approach the finish line, Junior Creepley's unicycle tips over and falls. It's... it's... it's too close to call._

"Don't worry, we have the instant automatic slow-motion replay to help us out. Let's review the tape, even," Snagglepuss said.

 _Right, as we review the tape, we see the Rottens' unicycle fall forward, but it doesn't cross the finish line until_ _ **after**_ _Boo Boo cycles over. The Yogis get the win!_

The rest of the Yogis cheered loudly. This gave them two wins in a row so far.

"Don't worry, Junior. You did better than I did," Mr. Creepley told his son.

"Shucks, dad. I wish we would have cheated. Maybe I would have won."

"Too bad we need all the points we can get."

"Isn't that a touching father-son moment?" Mildew asked. "I bet they go for ice cream later. Let's check the scoreboard."

 _The Yogis get 25 points to move to 60. The Rottens earned 15 points with their excellent effort and have 55 points overall. The Scoobies get 10 points to improve to 35 so far._

"We're right where we want them. This is how we won last time," Shaggy said.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit said as he stuck out his tongue.

* * *

"We're here at the Kosynthos River for our final rafting event. The judges have informed us that because of the rough rapids, the winners will receive a 25 point bonus—that's 50 points, even," Snagglepuss announced.

After a round of cheers, Snagglepuss added, "Let's meet our brave contestants. For the Yogis, we have Snooper and Blabber. Next, we have Speed Buggy and Tinker for the Scoobies. Finally, we have the Great Fondoo and his rabbit representing the Really Rottens."

"The course may be short, but the rocks will make it a tough course to traverse. May the best man—err, team—win," Mildew said. "I keep forgetting about those silly savages," he muttered under his breath.

At the sound of a horn, Snagglepuss said, "There's the signal, good luck with those rapids, just don't be too slow."

 _And the starting gate releases our boaters, and down the river they go. Entering the rocks, the Rottens have the early lead with the Yogis and Scoobies neck and neck._

"C'mon, Blab, keep us steady through these rocks," Snooper told his partner.

"You got it, Snoop," Blabber replied.

Alongside them, the Scoobies prepared for the rocks.

"Well, golly, Speedy. These are some big rocks. I hope they don't take out your oil pan."

"Me too," Speed Buggy sputtered. Tinker had put skis on his tires to help him navigate the river.

 _As we reach the checkpoint, the Rottens have pulled away as they enter the rockiest portion of the course while the Scoobies hold a slight lead on the Yogis._

"Watch this, Magic Rabbit, I should get rid of those rocks in a jiffy," Fondo said. He gestured and chanted, "Abracadabra, abraca-docks. Help us win by moving these rocks."

After a puff of smoke, most of the rocks from the Kosynthos magically moved inside of the Rottens' boat.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit in disgust.

"For once, I agree with you, rabbit. Abandon ship!"

 _With the Rottens' effort sinking them out of contention, we're down to the Scoobies and the Yogis._

"Let's go, Speedy, we're almost there," Tinker said.

After sputtering and catching his breath, Speed Buggy replied, "OK, Tink,"

Thanks to Fondoo's magic, the Yogis had a clear path to the finish line.

"Alright, Blab, just keep us going straight and we have an easy win," Snooper said.

"You got it," Blabber answered.

 _As the Yogis reach the finish line, the Scoobies make one last effort to challenge... but it's not quite enough, the Yogis win as the Scoobies finish a headlight behind in second._

Yogi and the rest of his teammates cheered their teammates' victory. Alongside them, the Scoobies applauded for their second place finish. Elsewhere, the Rottens rained catcalls on everyone.

"Alright you savages, that's enough. Let's check the final scores," Mildew stated.

 _Thanks, Mildew. The Yogis' win gives them 50 points and first place yet again with 110 points. The Scoobies get 15 points for 50. And, the Rottens get ten points for last place and hold onto second place with 65 points._

"We need to rethink our strategy, Dread," Daisy Mayhem said.

At the podium, Yakky Doodle, Orful Octopus, and Dynomutt accepted their teams' gold, silver, and bronze medals respectively.

"Well, Mildew, another day of crazy competition is over," Snagglepuss said.

"Thank, goodness. I'm not used to all this around the world travel," Mildew replied.

"Well, there's no rest for the weary as we have another action-packed day of entertaining events planned for you next time."

"I hope it's someplace with a napping contest. I could win that easily right now."

"Sleep on that thought, Mildew, as we see you all next time. Good bye, and bon voyage, even."

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed—Yogi Yahooeys win 3rd of the last 4 #Laff-A-Lympics gold medals today.

Yogi Yahooies MyBook Account – Hey, hey, hey! Snooper and Blabber lead the team to victory in Xanthi. Congratulations on another awesome win.

Rottens Stumbler Account – Another second place finish. Is our lack of cheating more rotten than our lack of wins? Like if yes, reblog if no.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 4, 1, 1, 520  
Scooby Doobies, 2, 2, 2, 455  
Really Rottens, 1, 3, 2, 340


	7. Episode 7: Wales & Texas

_Welcome back for another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Our games start in the wonderful country of Wales before we return stateside for a big conclusion in Texas._

 _As our teams prepare for competition—the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens—we take you to our on-site reporters: Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Hello again, everyone," Mildew said. "I can't believe we picked such a picturesque place for our games."

"Cardiff is a cool place, Mildew, for some crazy competition, even," Snagglepuss replied.

"I can hardly wait. We're here at Bute park for our first event: the blindfolded obstacle course."

"I could do that with my hands duct taped behind my back," Dread Baron stated.

Mumbly snicked in agreement.

"The course may be simple, but you'd have to see it to believe it, even," Snagglepuss told everyone.

Everyone present groaned in disgust.

"Oh well, it was funny in the rehearsal. Let's meet our contestants. For the Yogis, we have that wonderful woman, Cindy Bear."

"Pshaw! Flattery may get you somewhere, but it certainly won't help with this little old race... wherever it is," Cindy replied as she felt around, trying to get her bearings.

"For the Scoobies, we have the guy that's most used to darkness, Shaggy."

"Zoiks! Don't say the word 'dark.' It gives me the heebie jeebies," Shaggy answered. "What I'd like to know is who volunteered me for such a creepy contest? I can't see a thing."

"That's the idea. Finally, for the Rottens, we have The Great Fondoo."

Despite being blindfolded, Fondoo managed to reach up and briefly doff his top hat.

 _As always, first place nets our contestants 25 important points. Fifteen points is the reward for second place. And, our last place team gets 10—assuming there was no cheating. Whomever has the most points after four events wins the day's highly-coveted Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

At the sound of Welsh Bagpipes, Mildew said, "OK, you crazy creatures, there's your signal. So, let's get this done and over with."

 _As our race begins, Shaggy has the early lead._

"Wow, this wasn't so bad after—" Shaggy said before he tripped over a sawhorse.

"Where am I going?" Cindy asked out loud as she tried to feel her way through the beginning of the course.

Fondoo, thinking he had the advantage, started to run through the course until he tripped over Shaggy.

The Magic Rabbit, also wearing a blindfold, popped out of Fondoo's hat and said, "Brack!"

"Oh, save it," Fondoo replied.

 _As we watch the race, Shaggy and Fondoo get back up. Shaggy unknowingly takes a wrong turn down a dead end._

"Dead?!" Shaggy asked with a loud gulp. "Get me out of here!"

Shaggy then turned around and sprinted back to the original part of the course.

Meanwhile, Fondoo made it to where a rope net blocked the course.

"Observe, The Great Fondoo has a spell to cope with the rope. Abracadabra, abra cahope. Put me away from the climbing rope."

With a loud explosion and a puff of smoke, Fondoo disappeared. As everyone looked for him, he reappeared at the starting line.

"You and your mangled magic strike again, Fondoo!" Daisy Mayhem called out.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit added.

Cindy continued to feel her way through the course. She nearly tangled herself in the climbing rope as Shaggy caught up to her.

 _It looks like Shaggy and Scoobies have the lead as we reach the home stretch. Let's hope Shaggy keeps his eyes open for those last obstacles._

Shaggy missed a 90-degree turn in the course and ran into one of the ropes designating the course. Before he could react, he found himself thrown backwards in the air until he hit the climbing rope and hit the ground.

"Oh, snap!" Shaggy groaned before he slowly stood back up to try again.

Cindy continued to feel her way through the course. Amazingly, she made the correct turn and walked across the finish line. The sound of applause confused her.

"Why is everyone cheering? Did someone win already? Am I even close to finishing?" she asked.

A moment later Shaggy finally crossed the finish line and removed his blindfold. Seeing that Cindy already finished shocked him.

"How did you finish so fast?" he asked her.

Cindy removed her blindfold and looked around. "You mean I finished that course already? How'd I do that?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

 _With our places set, let's update the scoreboard. Cindy's unexpected first place finish gives the Yogis an early lead with 25 points. The Scoobies get 15 for Shaggy's second place performance, while the Rottens get 10 for Fondoo's failed effort._

The rest of the Rottens rained catcalls towards the course.

* * *

"We're here in Barry for our next event: one bowl cricket," Snagglepuss told everyone.

"If that doesn't get everyone chirping, Snag, nothing will," Mildew replied.

"You should leave the puns to a professional, Mildew. Anyways, Garan—a member of the country's joint cricket team with England—will bowl once to each player while his teammates play defense. Whomever scores the most runs wins the event and 25 points, even."

"For the Yogis, I'm here with Hokey Wolf," Mildew said.

The rest of the Yogis cheered their teammate.

"Over here, we have the superhero of sportsmanship, Blue Falcon, representing the Scoobies."

"Thanks, Mildew. I can only hope I can set a good example, no matter how I do on the field—err, pitch," the Blue Falcon answered.

"And over here for the Rottens, we have Dirty Dalton."

"Mark my words, Mildew, we'll make a clean sweep of this event," Dirty stated.

"We'll see about that."

 _As we join the action on the cricket pitch, Garan prepares and runs up and bowls the ball towards Hokey._

Hokey swung with all his might and missed. Meanwhile, the ball hit one of the bails and dislodged.

"Sorry, Hokey, you're out," Snagglepuss informed him.

"I'll be the laughingstock of my peers with such a major failure," Hokey replied.

 _With Hokey out with no runs, we now watch Garan bowl to Blue Falcon._

Garan's attempt to take Blue Falcon by surprise failed. Blue Falcon hit the ball and put it into play. He easily ran to the next wicket and decided to return to his original wicket. Fortunately, he beat the throw back to that spot.

 _The Scoobies have two runs scored. The Rottens will need to match that total for a share of first place, or score three to win._

As they watched Dirty prepare to bat, Dread Baron asked Mr. Creepley, "Did you do it, Creepley?"

"Don't I always, Dread," he replied. "I secretly replaced the ball with one so light, Dirty will score so many runs, everyone will eat his dust."

Both men snickered evilly.

 _Here's the next bowl by Garan. Dirty takes a step and hits the ball. Look at it go... it's going to go over the fence for six runs. The Rottens appear to have taken first place._

"Hold it. Hold it!" Mildew interjected. "Anything that easy for the Rottens has to be suspicious. I demand a recount."

"We'll review everything, Mildew. No need for the ado, even," Snagglepuss replied. "Let's play the slow motion tape."

 _As we review the tape, we see Mr. Creepley replace the regulation cricket ball with one that is much lighter._

Caught cheating once again, the Rottens booed loudly.

"For their attempted cricket trick-it, the Rottens will be disqualified," Snagglepuss announced.

 _Here's our updated scoreboard. The Scoobies get 25 points for winning the event. That moved them up to 40. The Yogis, recipient of 15 consolation points, move into a tie with 40 points as well. The Rottens get no points for their disqualification and a 10 point penalty, leaving them with nothing._

"As we leave Wales, we invite you to stay tuned for the rest of our show. See you in Texas."

* * *

 _Welcome back for the second half of our Laff-A-Lympics competition. Join us for terrific events including tin can shooting and the always-challenging chili cook-off._

 _Before we continue, let's recap the scoreboard. The Yogis and the Scoobies each have 40 points. The Rottens currently hold last place all by themselves with no points._

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied.

 _We're ready for our next event. Take it away, Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"Welcome back, everyone. We're here outside the Alamo for our next event," Mildew stated.

"It's an old fashioned shootout, Mildew, but not with each other, with tin cans," Snagglepuss replied.

"Each team's player will have six shots to shoot six cans. The shooter hitting the most cans wins."

"For the Yogis, we have Quick Draw McGraw."

"The fastest shot in the west!" Quick Draw called out.

"Right. We'll soon find out. For the Scoobies, we have Dee Dee Sykes."

The rest of the Scoobies cheered the Teen Angel.

"And for the Rottens, we have Dastardly Dalton. You better not live up to your name either."

"No worries, Mildred, we can't afford to cheat at this point," Dastardly answered.

"Here is the shooting range. At the sound of the shotgun, start shooting... the cans that is."

Everyone drew their guns. Both Quick Draw and Dastardly impressed the crowed twirling their guns before opening fire on the tin cans.

 _Look at them shoot. As the smoke clears, Snagglepuss will check the results._

"Quick Draw may be a quick shooter, but he only managed to shoot just one can," Snagglepuss told the audience.

"I could have sworn I did better. Maybe my name **isn't** Quick Draw McGraw," he replied.

"Dee Dee didn't do too bad, but she only shot two cans."

"Yay! I have the lead!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"And for the Rottens, Dastardly shot two, too. I can only hope he didn't cheat."

"He didn't, the Blue Falcon was watching him like a hawk," Mildew said.

"I guess that concludes our event. Let's see how this plays out on the scoreboard."

 _The Scoobies and the Rottens each get 25 points for their first place tie, giving them 65 and 25 respectively._

The Rottens cheered to finally have points again.

 _The Yogis get 15 for second place and move up to 55._

* * *

Snagglepuss looked around before he realized everyone waited for him to speak next. He then said, "We're here in Austin for an awesome closing event. It's our first-ever chili cook-off."

All 45 competitors and the assembled spectators cheered.

"Because cooking chili is no easy task, it will take time—and a qualified judge. Joining us for the latter task is the best burro in the business, Baba Looey"

" _Si_ , Snag, I'm so glad to be your honored guest," Baba replied in a noticeable Mexican accent.

"Once everyone finishes cooking their chili creations, you will be the sole judge as to whose tastes best."

"In addition to the usual points, the most unusual chili will receive a bonus of an additional 25 points."

"Don't forget, we have two rules for our contestants: all ingredients must be edible, and no cheating allowed."

"Where's the fun in that?" Dread Baron asked rhetorically.

Mumbly snickered in reply.

"The best part is, all team members get to participate. You have an hour to come up with something, so good luck... and break a taste bud even," Snagglepuss told everyone.

All three teams separated and gathered by their respective cookware and basic ingredients.

Yogi immediately dumped all the beans and tomato sauce into the pot.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea, Yogi?" Boo Boo asked.

"Of course it is," Yogi replied. "Once we get this cooked, I can add the stuff that gives off an aroma that would wake someone from a coma."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Elsewhere, Shaggy and Scooby worked on their chili.

"One cup chili peppers," Shaggy said.

"One cup," Scooby replied back as he ate a couple.

"A few Scooby Snacks."

"I ate those."

"Scoob, you were supposed to save those for the chili. How are we supposed to get the bonus points?"

"Sorry."

Over at the Rottens station, everyone had their own suggestion for ingredients.

"You should use spider webs and ant antennas," Mr. Creepley stated.

"Those aren't edible," Dread Baron answered.

"Sure they are. I eat them once a week."

"That explains a lot."

Sooey oinked loudly.

"No, we can use your slop vegetables," Daisy told Sooey. "If we make the judge sick, we lose. We can't have that."

As everyone debated what else to put in the pot, Dinky Dalton dropped an unknown item into the pot.

 _With time slowly running out, our teams continue to simmer their spicy creations. We can only wonder what they all came up with._

"Hey, Scoob, didn't we make more than this?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby licked his chops instead of answering.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Shaggy, but it appears your two canine connoisseurs have been sampling our chili for themselves," Blue Falcon stated.

Shaggy looked over to the side. Sure enough, Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum briefly belched.

"You guys! You were supposed to save it for the judges, not yourselves!" Shaggy yelled.

"Sorry," Scooby Dum replied.

Meanwhile, Orful pulled the Rottens' pot of chili off their portable stove. It continued to bubble.

"Is it supposed to do that, darling?" Mrs. Creepley asked.

"I don't know. I put everything in you guys suggested, so I have no idea," Dread Baron answered.

Mumbly snickered.

"Is supposed to smell like sweaty gym clothes?" Dinky Dalton asked.

"It's too late to worry about that now. We're down to less than a minute," Dread replied.

Elsewhere, the Yogis prepared their chili.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" Huckleberry Hound asked Yogi.

"Of course it is. I know exactly what I was doing. I'm smarter than the average bear."

"If you say so, but we put so much meat in there it's more like a stew than chili."

"It's chili, and it's stew, too."

Cindy giggled at the conversation.

 _With time expired, Baba Looey will sample each team's chili and make his ruling._

Baba took a bowl of chili from the Yogis and took a bite. He gasped a bit and then caught his breath.

"It's a bit dry, and there's more meat in here than I'd like, but it's OK otherwise," he said.

The Yogi teammates smiled after hearing the largely positive feedback.

Baba walked over to the Scoobies and looked at the coffee mug full of their chili. He did his best to eat what was there.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked.

Shaggy nodded, saying in reply, "I'm afraid so."

"Very well. It's going to be hard to judge your chili since there's too little of it to sample."

Shaggy shot an icy glare over at Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum.

Baba then went over to the Rottens and took a sample of their Chili. He gasped, grabbed his throat and asked for a glass of milk.

"See, you ninny, I told you he'd hate our chili with all the crazy stuff we put in it," Daisy told her teammates.

As they began to bicker, Baba interrupted them, saying, "Actually, I like my chili spicy. It's so hot, I think I sprouted more fur from it... my kind of meal. I don't know what you all put in there, but this is the best batch of the bunch. Not only do you win, but you also get the bonus points."

The Rottens cheered, except for Dinky Dalton; he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Dirty Dalton asked.

"I thought I had dropped in a slab of Canadian Bacon, but I just found it over here," Dinky told his brother.

"So what did you put in the chili?"

"Well, little brother, I think I dropped in my pair of sweat socks by mistake."

Dirty's face suddenly contorted in disgust. "I..." he said before he ran off with a sickened look.

 _In spite of the rather rotten revelation, let's get today's final results. The Rottens somehow got 50 points for what they passed off as chili. That moves them up to 75 points. The Yogis get 15 points for second place, giving them 70 overall. The Scoobies settle for 10 points and finish with 75. That means we have a tie between the Scoobies and the Rottens for today's gold medal._

Dread Baron and Shaggy stood together on the podium's top level with their gold medals. Hokey Wolf accepted the Yogis' silver medal.

"Well, Mildew, that wraps up another crazy competition," Snagglepuss said.

"You can say that again, Snag. I can only wonder what weird events we'll have next time—perhaps a quilting bee?"

"That would certainly get the fans buzzing, wouldn't it?"

"On that note, I'm out of here. See you next time, sports fans."

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Scoobies and the Rottens tie for first in today's #Laff-A-Lympics. Who knew sweat socks were edible?

Rottens Stumbler Account – Dinky Dalton's dirty laundry helped us win a chili cook-off and tie for first today. Can you believe that? We can't, either. Like and reblog us for more rotten news.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 4, 2, 1, 590  
Scooby Doobies, 3, 2, 2, 530  
Really Rottens, 2, 3, 2, 415


	8. Episode 8: Quito & Kingston (JAM)

_Greetings, sports fans, as we prepare for another awesome episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Today, our competition commences in the quaint capital of Quito before we move on to the tropical city of Kingston in Jamaica._

 _As we look forward to seeing which team wins today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal, lets join Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf at our opening event._

"Snag, this place is so calm and picturesque, I wish I could stay here longer," Mildew stated.

"Stay if you want, but we have to get started and begin the first event, even," Snagglepuss replied.

"Of course. We're here at Parque Metropolitano Guanguiltagua for our first event: the two runner cross country meet. As you can see on this map, we have a five kilometer [3.1 mile] course. The tandem with the best combined overall time wins the race."

"And remember, a win earns 25 points, second gets 15, and third gets ten."

"You said that so nicely. Let's see who plans to run in our cross country race For the Yogis, we have that perfect crime-fighting pair, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse."

"Thanks, Mildew. We're going to get to the bottom of this race. There's no mystery about that, right, Blab?" Snooper replied.

"You said it, Schnoop," Blabber answered.

"And over here, it looks like we have Babu and Captain Caveman running for the Scoobies. I have a bad feeling about this combination."

"Oh relax, Mildew. This race is going to be fun," Babu stated.

Captain Caveman grunted and gave an unintelligible response.

Snagglepuss walked over to where the Rottens gathered. "It appears the Rottens are actually using strategy for a change—without cheating, even. Running for them is Dinky Dalton and Orful Octopus."

"Of course, we want our best runners. Dinky is so big, he can cover more ground," Dread Baron said.

"And Orful has eight legs—all the better for a running contest," Mr. Creepley interjected.

 _Our runners have taken their positions on the starting line. And at the sound of the llama, everyone takes off. Everyone appears to be all bunched up, but Dinky Dalton is able to take advantage of his size to take the early lead._

"See, size matters," Dinky stated.

Behind Dinky, the remaining five runners did their best to jockey for positioning. However, most remained aware that the race was more about endurance than a quick start. Due to time constraints, the broadcast skipped ahead a bit.

 _We're here at the halfway point, so let's watch as our runners pass the checkpoint._

Dinky Dalton reached the checkpoint before anyone else. "This is so easy. Who needs to cheat when you have the biggest step and reach of anyone here?" he stated.

Orful, who reached the halfway mark a few seconds later, gurgled at Dinky. Without Mr. Creepley close by, nobody knew what Orful was trying to say.

 _Yes, the Really Rottens really do lead here at the halfway point. As we continue to monitor the halfway mark, the rest of the pack—in order—consists of: Babu, Blabber, Snooper, and Captain Caveman._

"I can't believe it, Snag. Are the Really Rottens really leading without cheating?" Mildew asked.

"I wouldn't believe it with my own eyes, and I've seen it, even," Snagglepuss.

Later, as the runners made a turn, Dinky abruptly stopped. Orful gurgled at him.

"Don't buffalo me, you obstinate octopus. These boots weren't made for running, and I think I have blisters."

Orful gurgled again in reply as the other runners passed them one by one.

"OK, OK, I'll do what I can."

Dinky slipped out of his boots and began to walk again.

"I just hope finishing the race barefoot isn't cheating."

Orful shook his head in disgust.

 _Down the home stretch, the race has taking an interesting turn. Captain Caveman has moved from worst to first, but Blabber Mouse is hot on his heels._

"These cheesy puns are a bit much," Blabber stated.

 _And the overall race winner is Captain Caveman with a time of 22:57. Blabber finishes close behind at 23:16 with Babu following in a time of 23:42. And here's Snooper finishing the course in 24 minutes and a second. The biggest surprise: Dinky Dalton is in back of the pack. The leader succumbed to blisters and settles for a 24:28 finish. But, the last racer turns out to be Orful Octopus. Running on eight legs tired him out in the final kilometer; he settles for a finish of 24 minutes and 45 seconds._

All three teams cheered their runners for finishing the race.

 _Now, let's check the combined times and scores. Babu and Captain Caveman combined for a time of 46 minutes and 39 seconds, the best time of the teams. The Scoobies will get 25 points._

 _The Yogis, who had a combined time of 47:17, get the 15 point second place finish. That means the Rottens who started off with a strong race, finish last with a time of 49:13. They'll settle for 10 points._

Mumbly muttered in disgust.

"Easy, big guy," Mildew warned him. "We have another event coming up. You don't want a poor sportsmanship penalty."

* * *

Snagglepuss looked around before he said, "I'm here at the base of the TelefériQo for our next event: go-kart racing."

All the teams cheered in excitement.

"As you can see, all teams will do several laps on the course. The first to complete them wins the race—and the points. For the Yogis, we have Augie Doggie."

The rest of Augie's teammates cheered and applauded.

"And, for the Scoobies, we have Tinker racing a modified Speed Buggy."

Speed Buggy sputtered as Tinker briefly doffed his protective goggles.

"Finally, we have Junior Creepley for the Rottens."

"This is easy. I love dodge-em cars," Junior stated.

"Ramming is a penalty here, you miniature savage," Mildew interjected.

 _All drivers will do eight laps. The first to cross the finish line wins... so long as they didn't cheat. Drivers, go!_

All three teams took off in a large puff of smoke. Both Snagglepuss and Mildew coughed loudly.

"It's a good thing we don't have equipment inspections, or all three of those dirty drivers would be disqualified," Mildew said before coughing again.

 _All three teams have been racing frantically. As we reach the one quarter point, we have Speed Buggy and Tinker leading for the Scoobies while Junior Creepley has a slight lead over Augie for second place._

"You can do it, son of mine!" Doggie Daddy called out.

"I'll make you glad, dear old dad," Augie replied.

 _As we continue the race, the Scoobies are slowing down. What's going on? Is it sabotage by the Really Rottens?_

"Over... heated," Speed Buggy sputtered.

"Well, golly, Speedy, why didn't you tell me I was pushing you too fast?" Tinker asked.

"Wanted... to win... race."

 _With the Scoobies taking an unplanned pit stop, Augie Doggie has passed Junior Creepley to give the Yogis the lead halfway through the race._

Orful gurgled in disgust upon hearing the results.

"Don't worry, Junior has them right where he wants them," Mr. Creepley assured Orful.

 _What's this? Speed Buggy and Tinker have caught a second wind and are back in the race. As Junior passed Augie, Tinker passed Augie for second place. With just two more laps remaining, this is going to be a close race._

All three racers sped through the course as fast as their vehicles allowed. However, nobody seemed to be able to take the lead for more than a brief moment. As the racers started their final lap, they pressed their accelerators as hard as they could.

 _Everyone is neck and neck down the final straightaway. All three cars are bunched together. And it's... it's... too close to call!_

All three teams looked at each other and started to grumble about the lack of an announced winner.

"Fortunately, we came prepared for something like this. Let's activate the x-ray powered, super vision, slow motion replay," Mildew said.

 _Right. As we replay the finish in slow motion and look through the cloud of dust at the end, we see that Junior Creepley crossed the finish line first, getting his front fender ahead of Speed Buggy and Tinker. Augie Doggie finishes third by less than another car length._

The Rottens cheered loudly as Mr. and Mrs. Creepley put their son on their shoulders in celebration.

"There you have it, the final results—even. Let's check our scores at the halfway point," Snagglepuss told everyone.

 _The Rottens get 25 points for their thrilling finish to move up to 35. The Scoobies get 15 points to stay in first place with 40. The Yogis settle for ten points and fall to the cellar with 25._

"There's our results so far. Come join us on Jamaica for the second half of our show."

"As exciting as that sounds, Snag, I just want to curl up in a hammock and enjoy a tropical treat," Mildew replied.

"Just wait until you see what events await our teams."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Mildew answered with a sigh.

 _As we leave quaint Quito for the calm city of Kingston, Jamaica, please stay tuned for the second half of today's Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 _Welcome back for the conclusion of today's event. Watch as our teams hoof it in a horse race and conclude the day with a two-person relay race._

 _When we left Quito, the Scoobies held a slight lead over the Rottens, 40-35. The Yogis weren't too far behind with 25 points. Which team will win our Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal? Stay tuned to find out. Now, let's return to our on-the-scene reporters, Snagglepuss and Mildew._

Mildew appeared on-screen, wearing a rasta cap. "Ahh, this is much better. It's so calm and peaceful here," he said.

"I hope you didn't eat something you shouldn't have—or something funny, even," Snagglepuss replied.

"I'm just a mellow fellow."

"If you say so. We're here at Caymanas Park for our next harrowing event: horse racing."

"Just a minute!" Quick Draw McGraw interjected. "How dare you let people race on me without my permission?"

"Actually, big fella, we were going to invite you to be a contestant," Mildew replied.

"Oh. Well, that's different. Forget I said anything, or my name isn't Quick Draw McGraw."

"At least we know who will be racing for the Yogis. Tell us who will race for the other teams, Snag."

"For the Scoobies, we have Shaggy," Snagglepuss announced.

Shaggy gulped before saying, "I hope it's not a haunted horse. Get it?"

"You don't get any bonus points for your play on words, Shaggy. Over here, we have Sooey Pig racing for the Rottens?"

"Of course we do," Daisy Mayhem replied. "You want your lightest member racing and Sooey is it. I'm not just some crazy barefoot hillbilly, you know. I know a **little something** about strategy."

"Oddly, I have to agree with her."

 _Our racers will ride these terrific thoroughbreds for one lap around the park. Whoever finishes first wins 25 points. The usual disclaimers apply._

As the record sound of the bugle played on a loudspeaker, a buzzer sounded.

 _And they're off. The Rottens jump out to the early lead with Quick Draw close behind as Shaggy brings up the rear._

"C'mon, Shaggy, stop horsing around!" Dynomutt called out.

As the Blue Falcon face palmed, he said, "Sometimes, I wonder if someone left out a few logic circuits, Dog Blunder."

 _As our contestants reach the halfway mark, it's Quick Draw in front for the Yogis with Shaggy and Sooey neck and neck._

"Scooby? I'm not racing," Scooby said.

"He said 'Sooey' and not 'Scooby,'" Mildew replied.

Scooby laughed.

As the racers made the last turn into the home stretch, Sooey oinked frantically at his horse. Unfortunately, the horse didn't understand Sooey, so it ignored him.

 _And we're in the home stretch. Shaggy has taken second place and is bearing down on Quick Draw. Sooey's efforts to speed up his steed don't seem to be working as he falls behind more and more._

"The suspense is killing me, Snag," Mildew said.

"I thought you were calm here in Kingston—relaxed even," Snagglepuss replied.

"These races are too stressful when they're so close like this."

 _Here come our racers. It's Quick Draw... it's Shaggy... it's Quick Draw again. Can he break the tape?_

"I can't watch!" Mildew exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

 _Shaggy sneaks in and breaks the tape a half second ahead of Quick Draw. What a race! And Sooey manages to finish, albeit in last place._

"Sooey Pig, what's wrong with you?" Daisy yelled. "Can't you do anything right? You didn't win, and you didn't even try to cheat!"

Sooey grunted angrily, but nobody knew what he was saying in reply.

"Maybe I would have won if I didn't horse around," Quick Draw stated dryly.

 _As the Rottens have a spirited discussion about their strategy, let's look at the updated scores. The Scoobies get 25 points and move up to 65. The Yogis earn 15 points for finishing second; they improve to 40. The Rottens get the minimum ten points and hold onto second place with 45 points._

* * *

"We're here at the National Stadium for our final event of the day: the two person relay race. Each contestant will run once around the 400 meter [437 yards / 0.248 mile] track. The pair with the fastest time wins," Mildew told the audience.

"Not that this race isn't interesting, but we've livened things up by declaring this event to have double the points. The winning team gets 50 points, even," Snagglepuss added.

"That's not the only interesting thing, Snag. Earlier, our contestants received advice from Insain Nutt, the current championship sprinter representing Jamaica in worldwide competition."

Video footage of the practice session played for fans.

"See, you want to run like this to minimize your wind resistance," Insain told everyone as he flapped his arms like bird wings.

"That makes no sense, Yogi," Boo Boo said.

"If you ask me, it looks pretty crazy," Shaggy added.

Mumbly snickered.

"That may be why they named him Insain," Yogi quipped.

As the footage ended, Snagglepuss introduced the competitors.

"Each team will be represented by its captain and one other lucky individual. We have Yogi and Cindy Bear for the Yogi's."

"That ought to make the running more bearable," Yogi said.

"Joining Scooby, we the Blue Falcon."

"Run em out of the area, B.F, old buddy," Dynomutt called out.

"And for the Rottens, Mumbly has chosen to partner with Dread Baron."

The rest of the Rottens gave a number of groans and catcalls.

 _Remember, this event counts double, and the cheating penalties are doubled as well._

"Why doesn't everyone look at the other teams when they say that?" Dread Baron asked.

Mumbly shrugged his shoulders and snickered.

On the overhead speakers, a voice said, "Ready... Get Set..." before a simulated gunshot sounded.

 _And the captains are off. All three runners are neck and neck as they jockey for position in the first turn. Scooby has scrambled out to the early lead with Yogi and Mumbly close behind._

"Of course he's in the lead," Shaggy said., "All the running away from monsters has given him a lot of practice."

 _As we reach the halfway point of the first lap, Yogi passes Scooby by a split second to take the lead with Mumbly still close behind._

"I'm faster than the average bear," Yogi announced.

Mumbly growled in disappointment and looked down at the ground.

 _Yogi continues to lead through the last turn before we prepare for the exchange. Scooby is hot on his tail with Mumbly gaining some ground, But it's not enough to move the Rottens out of last place._

The rest of the Rottens catcalled upon hearing their name and "last place" mentioned in the same sentence.

 _As the teams make their interchange... wait, Cindy bobbled the baton. That cost her precious time, and Blue Falcon has taken the lead for the Scoobies. Cindy recovers in time, but now she's fighting to stay ahead of Dread Baron._

"She may **dread** finishing behind me, too," Dread Baron said.

Mumbly snickered one last time.

 _Blue Falcon is flying down the track with such finesse. He's pulling away from the pack. Cindy has pulled away from Mumbly to stay in second, but she may have her work cut out for her if she wants to win the race and the 50 points that go with it._

All three teams started to cheer their teammates as they entered the final turn on the track.

 _It looks like Blue Falcon has this race wrapped up. Wait, what's that? Dread Baron has seemingly turned on the afterburners to come from nowhere and overtake Blue Falcon for the lead._

"Something doesn't seem right here," Blue Falcon told everyone.

Meanwhile, Cindy passed him as he stopped to address the audience.

"Afterburners is right," Dread Baron said sub-audibly as he checked a control hidden in his wristband.

 _I can't believe it, Dread Baron has blown the competition away. Cindy comes in second with Blue Falcon finishing last._

The Rottens cheered loudly.

"I protest this..." Blue Falcon started to say before Mildew cut him off.

"Easy, Big Fellow, with a margin of victory this large, we have to scrutinize the finish, just to make sure it's on the up and up."

"I knew sportsmanship would triumph. The Blue Falcon will never allow fair play to fall to last place in importance."

 _As we start the slow-motion replay, we see that Dread Baron touched his wristband and it somehow activated afterburners and roller skates in his shoes._

The Rottens booed as they watched the replay document their trickery.

"The Really Rottens are really disqualified, and they get a double penalty!" Snagglepuss exclaimed.

"While those savages snivel again, let's find out who the real winner is for today," Mildew said.

 _With the Rottens disqualified, Yogi and Cindy are declared the winning team. The 50 points moves the Yogis up to 90. The Scoobies get 30 points for second place and finish with 95 points—passing the Yogis for first place._

The Scoobies cheered loudly hearing that they held onto first place.

 _As for the Rottens, they receive no points for their disqualification. And, they receive a mandatory 20-point deduction for cheating. That drops them down to 25 points._

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit said in disgust.

 _And the Scooby Doobies have edged out the Yogi Yahooeys to win today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

* * *

The teams gathered a local beach where a steel drum band played soft music during the award ceremony. Taffy Dare wore the Scoobies' gold medal. Mr. Jinks accepted the silver medal for the Yogis. Finally, Dastardly Dalton accepted the Rottens' bronze medal.

"Ahh, this music is so relaxing, Snag. Can't we stay just a little longer?" Mildew asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mildew," Snagglepuss replied. "We have to get ready for our next competition. Rumor has it we'll be having some across the border fun."

"Can we at least stay until the concert is over?"

"I don't see why not. We've earned the chance to enjoy ourselves, even."

 _While our announcers sit back and relax, we thank you for joining us for today's episode of Laff-A-Lympics. With the overall competition so close, we hope you join us again next time for more around the world competition._

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Scoobies win by 5 points in the latest #Laff-A-Lympics competiton—the race for 1st place tightens!

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – Scooby Doo, where are you? In first place; we narrowly beat our favorite rivals, the Yogis, in our latest competition. Another win gives us first place in the standings.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – We won the last race, but it wasn't quite enough. Hats off to my friend, Scooby, and his team's win today.

Rottens Stumbler Account – Nothing went right for us. We can't win when we cheat, and we can't win when we don't. What's it going to take? Reblog with your ideas.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 4, 3, 1, 680  
Scooby Doobies, 4, 2, 2, 625  
Really Rottens, 2, 3, 3, 440


	9. Episode 9: Mexico & New Mexico

_Welcome, once again to another exciting episode of Laff-A-Lympics. Today, we start our events in magnificent Mexico. After crossing the border, we wrap up our competition in the land of enchantment—New Mexico._

 _Join our teams—the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens—as they once again compete for today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

 _And now, let's join our commentators. Take it away, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Thanks, and welcome, even, to a new day of Laff-A-Lympics. Mildew and I are here in Mexico City for our first event: the Mexican hat dance contest," Snagglepuss stated.

"Three lucky, or perhaps unfortunate, contestants were chosen to perform a one-minute hate dance using a dance of their choosing. Our judge, Baba Looey, will rate everyone on the scale of zero ten: zero being excessively awful and ten being so good it should be illegal," Mildew said.

"And remember, the basic scoring system awards 25 points for winning an event, 15 for coming in second, and ten for third. We also penalize cheating."

The Rottens rained down catcalls and boos on Snagglepuss.

"Quiet, you savages. It's time to announce our contestants," Mildew said. "For the Yogis, we have Cindy Bear."

The Yogis, minus Cindy, cheered loudly.

"Babu is warming up backstage for the Scoobies."

The rest of the Scoobies applauded.

"And, for the Rottens, we have The Great Fondoo."

The Magic Rabbit popped out of Fondoo's hat and said, "Brack!"

 _Starting off the competition will be Cindy Bear for the Yogis._

Cindy, wearing a formal black dress and matching high heels, walked up to her designated sombrero and spent the next minute dancing an elegant-one person tango. As she finished, the crowd cheered.

 _Next up is Fondoo for the Really Rottens._

"I still don't don't know why you picked him over me, Dread," Daisy Mayhem protested. "That phony can't do anything right. At least I could have done the Southern Stomp. He's not even wearing the right shoes."

"Observe. The Great Fondoo will wear the proper shoe and do a winning dance for you," Fondoo stated. He waved his hands and chanted, "Abracadra, abra-cashew. Help me change into winning dance shoes."

After a large puff off smoke cleared, Fondoo found himself stuck in a puddle of glue, unable to move.

Fondoo tilted his body and stretched his legs, but he couldn't free himself from the glue.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit repeated.

"For once, I agree with you, rabbit," Fondoo replied.

"See, now we're gonna be stuck in last place again!" Daisy yelled as the rest of her teammates booed.

 _Wrapping up the hat dance competition, we have Babu for the Scoobie Doobies. He will be dancing the Mesopotamian Two-step._

Babu waited for a cue to begin. Receiving it, he walked over to the hat, raised his left foot and put it back down, and then raised his right foot and put it back down. He then took a bow and walked away.

 _Can that really count as a dance? Will the Rottens be stuck with more bad luck? Let's see what our judge thinks._

Mildew asked Baba, "So, what do you think? Let's start with the obvious and ask about the Rottens."

"Mildew, I gave them one point out of ten. I probably should have given them zero, but Fondoo was able to do that weird move, so I thought he deserved something for the effort," Baba replied.

The Rottens gave a rare cheer. Even if they finished last, they still impressed the judge.

"What about Cindy for the Yogis?" Mildew asked.

"Her dance was good, but I thought she tried too hard. The fancy dress and getup was totally unnecessary. I gave her three points."

An upset Yogi said, "She danced better than the average bear. She deserved a better than average score."

Facing Baba, Mildew said, "Tell us, what did you think of that pathetic excuse of a dance Babu did for us?"

"Actually, it was simple and to the point. I admire a man with practicality, and he didn't waste any time. I gave him a nine out of ten," Baba told everyone.

Now, the Yogis and Rottens collectively rained catcalls on Baba.

"How could someone taking two steps count as a dance?" Dread Baron asked.

"I hate to say I agree with you, Dread, but I actually agree with you—for the first time even!" Snagglepuss replied. "We may as well move on and check the scoreboard."

 _After the unexpected ruling, the Scoobies are in first place for the moment with 25 points. The Yogis receive 15 points and the Rottens receive 10._

* * *

"I'm here with Mildew for our next event: the international road race, but it's just any ordinary race," Snagglepuss said.

"That's a shame, racing is a family tradition. Right, Mumbly?" Dread Baron replied.

Mumbly snickered in reply.

Snagglepuss ignored the Rottens and added, "Our race begins with a dogleg just outside of Chihuahua, Mexico. And after passing across the border in El Paso, our teams will finish in the awesome city of Albuquerque."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Shaggy said.

"You're overlooking one thing," Mildew replied. All teams have to clear customs before they can continue the American portion of the race."

"That could take time... perhaps hours!" Dread Baron exclaimed.

"We know. As a special bonus, we'll award five extra points to the first team that arrives at the customs checkpoint."

"Not only that, but everyone is a participant in this contest, because the team captains will be driving 15-passenger buses," Snagglepuss said.

"Those get lower mileage than the average car," Yogi replied.

"No worries, Yogi. These are hybrid buses that run on alternative fuel for better mileage. And don't worry, these hybrids don't have crazy stripes or funny looking horns."

 _That's right, with all individuals representing their teams, each team will have to do their best to complete the course, clear customs, and avoid running out of fuel. As always, the winner receives 25 important points._

"Alright, everybody. Start engines! And let's begin the race even," Snagglepuss called out.

As a mariachi band played music, all three buses sped away as fast as they could.

 _As we reach our first checkpoint in Villa Ahumada, the Scoobies have a narrow lead over the Rottens with the Yogis trailing behind._

"C'mon, Yogi, we need to catch up," Boo Boo said.

"No worries, little buddy, I'm faster than the average bear," Yogi replied. "Besides, you should have used the restroom before the race, and not a half hour into it."

As the teams drove through a nature area and reached Ciudad Juarez, they navigated the turns of Highway 45 en route to the border crossing.

 _The Scoobies have made it to the crossing ahead of the Rottens. That means the Scoobies will earn five more bonus points. The Yogis are still lagging behind._

"I told you not to run over that cactus, Yogi." Boo Boo said.

"How was I supposed to know the situation would be so prickly?" Yogi replied. "And, I'm getting tired of you reminding me about our flat tire."

The Scoobies paid their toll and crossed the Bridge of the Americas into El Paso. Fortunately, there was a minimal line for the customs booths.

It wasn't long before Shaggy pulled up to the booth.

"Please state your name and purpose," the agent stated.

"I'm Shaggy Rogers with the Laff-A-Lympics," Shaggy replied.

"Oh yes, we're expecting a few buses for that. Please turn left and an officer will inspect your bus."

"Very well."

Shaggy pulled up to the spot and an officer entered bus. He examined everyone's passports and paperwork. However, he looked curiously at Dynomutt.

"This dog has no vaccination papers?"

"He's a robotic dog," the Blue Falcon explained.

"I haven't any vaccinations, but I've had some upgrades," Dynomutt said.

The officer removed a pair of rubber gloves and put them on his hands.

"All animals need vaccinations or a health check. This shouldn't hurt... very much."

"Dog Blunder strikes again," Blue Falcon lamented.

As the Rottens reached the inspection point, everyone waited with their paperwork as another officer boarded the bus.

"OK. Very good. Nice. Everything seems in good order. Do you have anything else to declare?"

"No, ma'am, just that we hope we can win this race."

"OK, enjoy your race."

The Rottens noticed they cleared customs in 17 minutes.

"That wasn't so bad," Mr. Creepley said.

"What they didn't know is all our papers were as real as seven dollar bills," Dread Baron replied with a sneer. "Now get us out of here, Mumbly, so we can try to take the lead."

Mumbly snickered.

As the Yogis finally pulled in for their inspection, the officer looked at the team and sighed.

"This bus full of animals will take a long time to process. Why me?" he asked.

 _As we reach the third checkpoint in Truth or Consequences, the Scoobies still have the lead. However, the Yogis have moved into second place. What happened to the Rottens?_

As Dread Baron and Mr. Creepley lifted the hood and checked the overheating engine, the former said, "It looks like our engine overheated and we faced the consequences."

"That's the truth," Mr. Creepley added.

 _As our race nears an exciting conclusion, who will cross the finish line first?_

"What an incredible turn of events, Snag," Mildew said. "The Scoobies had been breezing through this race, but a snapped fan belt dealt them a major setback."

"Yeah, it was a shame—a real bummer, even. Word is that Captain Caveman found something useful in his fur, but it might be too little, too late," Snagglepuss replied.

 _Crossing the finish line first is the Yogis! The Rottens appear to be next across after making an accidental wrong turn._

"I told you we turned right in Albuquerque," Daisy Mayhem said.

"Brack!" The magic rabbit replied.

 _Finally, we have the Scoobies sputtering across. Say, Shaggy, how did you get back on the road?"_

Captain Caveman popped open the hood and grunted before mumbling, "Sling shot make good fan belt."

"There's our race, let's check the scores again, shall we?" Snagglepuss stated.

 _The Yogis get the 25 points for finishing the race to move up to 40. The Scoobies get 15 plus five more for clearing customs first, to keep the lead with 45 points. The Rottens get 10 points to move up to 20._

"Now that we're in New Mexico, we'll take a break before we continue our competition," Snagglepuss said.

"I definitely need a break. And after that long drive, those buses might need some, too."

"Kids, always leave the puns to a professional."

* * *

 _Welcome back to the second half of our exciting Laff-A-Lympics competition. Watch our fans as they hurdle cactus and toss tumbleweeds._

 _When we crossed over the border, the Scoobies clung to the lead with 45 points. Nipping at their heels, the Yogis have 40. The Rottens are last with 20, but anything can happen._

 _Let's rejoin our field commentators, Snagglepuss and Mildew. Take it away, gentlemen._

"We're here in the outskirts of Albuquerque for our next event: the 200 meter [656 ft] cactus hurdles," Snagglepuss said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Snag?" Mildew asked. "After all, one wrong move could leave our competitors stuck in defeat."

"Fear not, my colleague. Fear not. All players will be wearing protective uniform gear. Now that they're ready to leap into action, let's see who is running today. For the Yogis, we have Hokey Wolf."

"Wolves thrive in the desert, so maybe I have a chance to do well here," Hokey replied.

"For the Scoobies, we have Scooby Dum. Why he's racing, I don't now."

"Everyone else was too scared of those cactus spikes," Shaggy told Snagglepuss.

"Maybe Scooby Dum will sharpen his running skills, then. Finally, for the Rottens, we have Daisy Mayhem."

"Daisy are you sure you want to run barefoot on a course chock-full of cacti?" Mildew asked.

"Oh, pshaw! I've been running around barefoot since the day I was born. No little cactus is gonna stop me now."

"Suit yourself. We're about to get ready, so take your positions."

 _As always, our winning team receives 25 points. It goes_ _ **without**_ _saying we also penalize cheating._

At the sound of a coyote baying, the runners left the starting line.

 _And here go our contestants. Hokey has the early lead over Daisy as Shaggy scopes out his first obstacle._

Shaggy closed his eyes and leaped.

"Here goes nothing," he said with a slight gasp.

Upon hearing teammates and fans cheering, he opened his eyes and saw he cleared the first cactus. Thankfully, he had enough time to land and continue running.

 _With everybody clearing the first cactus, Daisy has a slight lead of Hokey now while Shaggy tries to catch up._

"Don't say that. I don't want any food while I'm running," Shaggy replied.

Hokey continued to run quickly over the course. As he approached the next cactus, he jumped. Unfortunately, he caught the cactus on his way down. Thankfully, his protective outerwear kept him from harm.

"I guess the course really stuck it to me," he said.

 _With Hokey attaching himself to last place, Daisy's successful second hurdle puts her in the lead with Shaggy right behind her._

The Rottens cheered loudly, not even caring that Daisy led without cheating. Shaggy did his best to catch her as they ran the 50 meters to the next cactus.

As Daisy reached the next cactus, she leaped and clear it. However, she mistimed her landing and fell to the ground.

"Allow me, I'll fix that boo boo," Fondoo stated.

"Don't you dare!" Daisy yelled back. "I'm gonna win this match without your magic. Last time you used it, your rabbit turned into a toad!"

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied.

"Oh, have a snack!" Fondoo said, sticking a carrot in his colleague's mouth.

Daisy got up and started to run again.

 _As we reach the last part of the race, Shaggy has the lead with Hokey second. Daisy is behind the pack but quickly gaining ground. Will she catch up?_

Shaggy leaped over the last cactus perfectly. All that remained was the short distance between him and the finish line. Hokey also had a perfect jump to keep him in contention.

Daisy, desperate to try anything hurled herself forward as she leaped. She cleared the cactus, but cartwheeled and barrel rolled toward her opponents.

 _Here's the finish, and it's... it's... too close to call. Daisy came out of nowhere to create a three-way logjam. As the dust settles, Mildew will review the instant slow-motion replay._

"I can't believe it. Let's look again," Mildew said. Once again, the replay confirmed his fear: Daisy's last-ditch effort helped her finish just ahead of Shaggy.

The Rottens cheered wildly as a medical professional checked Daisy for any injuries.

"While we check Daisy for any bumps and bruises, let's check the scoreboard, shall we?" Snagglepuss said.

 _Daisy's come from behind win nets the Rottens 25 points. That moves them up to 45. The Scoobies get 15 for second and now have 60. Despite finishing last, the Yogis' 10 points keeps them in second place with 50 overall as we head into our final event._

* * *

Mildew shook his head in disbelief before saying, "I still can't believe those savages won without cheating. Anyways, it's time for our last event."

"That's right, Mildew," Snagglepuss replied. "We have our terrific tumbleweed toss. And with everyone so close in the standings, this event will decide first place, even."

All the competitors and fans cheered wildly.

"And let's meet our contestants, shall we? For the Yogis, we have that great athlete with a big heart, the Grape Ape."

Grape Ape waved the cheering crowd.

"For the Scoobies, we have Hong Kong Phooey."

Hong Kong waved his hands around in mock karate chops.

"And for the Rottens, we have Dinky Dalton."

Despite a chorus of catcalls, Dinky briefly doffed his oversize cowboy hat.

Mildew said, "I'm here at our course. Each contestant gets one chance to toss a tumbleweed as far as possible. The farthest distance wins—provided there's no cheating!"

"I wish you'd remind the other teams of that," Dread Baron said.

Mumbly snickered in reply.

 _First up, we have Grape Ape._

Grape Ape picked up his tumbleweed and looked at it curiously. He wasn't sure what to do or how to throw it. After shrugging his shoulders, he tossed it and watched as it dropped and rolled. A couple of local volunteers measured the distance between the line and the tumbleweed's farthest point.

"Thirteen feet and 10.9 inches [4.24 m]. That's not too bad, big guy" Mildew said.

"Grape Ape?" was the response.

 _Next up, we have Hong Kong Phooey for the Scoobies._

Hong Kong stretched his arms and picked up his tumbleweed. After he chanted something sub-audibly, he threw his tumbleweed with all his might.

 _Hong Kong really tossed his tumbleweed..._

"Better than his cookies," Snagglepuss interjected.

 _Uh, right. Anyways, Hong Kong's throw is good for 15 feet and 6.1 inches [4.72 m]. The Scoobies have first place—for the moment._

The rest of the Scoobies cheered loudly. Could they hold onto first place?

 _Next up, we have Dinky Dalton. Dinky, the course is this way!_

Because of his oversize hat, Dinky couldn't see where he was.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed a tumbleweed and hurled it effortlessly.

 _Look at that tumbleweed go. It's going to clear the Scoobies' mark easily. The only question is if this is on the up and up._

"Of course it's up," Mr. Creepley replied. "It wouldn't get off the ground if it was on the down and down."

 _Our official measurement for the Rottens is 24 feet and a half inch [7.33m]. But we have word that this toss is under official review._

"Snagglepuss is checking the super secret tumbleweed cam for evidence of cheating," Mildew said.

"They put cameras in the tumbleweeds?" Dread Baron asked.

"What will they think of next?" Daisy Mayhem asked.

As Snagglepuss replayed the footage, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. To everyone's surprise, the Rottens didn't win by cheating—for a change.

"The Rottens toss is legitimate—it takes first place even," Snagglepuss said.

The Rottens cheered wildly. They took first place. But, would it be enough to boost them into the standings.

 _The Rottens get 25 big points to finish with 70. The Scoobies earn 15 points to move up to 75. The Yogis get 10 points for third and finish with 60. So, the Scoobies hold on for another win._

Receiving their teams' respective awards were: Speed Buggy and Tinker, Mumbly, and Wally Gator.

"Be sure to tune in next time for more exciting events as we gallivant across the globe," Snagglepuss told the audience.

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Scoobies win by 5 points yet again in the latest #Laff-A-Lympics competition. They now have 1st place!

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – In a near-repeat of last time, we hold on for a five-point win and we narrowly hold on to first place with just three more matches before playoffs. Can we finish on top?

Rottens Stumbler Account – We came so close. At least playing nice didn't give us last place. What we Really Rottens really want, though, is some more wins.

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Scooby Doobies, 5, 2, 2, 700  
Yogi Yahooeys, 4, 3, 2, 740  
Really Rottens, 2, 4, 3, 510


	10. Episode 10: Frankfurt & Philippines

_Welcome to today's episode of the Laff-A-Lympics. We'll start our day in fabulous Frankfurt before we finish around the world in the picturesque Philippines._

 _With the standings very tight, all three of our teams—the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens—will undoubtedly battle hard to win today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

 _And now, let's join our commentators, Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf._

"Thanks, and welcome, even, to today's events. We're here on the banks of the banks of Main River for our main event: the frankfurter eating contest," Snagglepuss said.

"Don't forget the beer," Mildew interjected.

"Make that **root** beer, Mildew. We have to be responsible, you know, we have a full slate of events."

"Of course, Snag. After all, it would be irresponsible of us to ask our competitors to eat 50 frankfurters and then drink as much beer as possible if it wasn't root beer."

"Indeed, you're right. Right indeed. Let's meet our brave contestants. For the Yogis, it's the team captain—Yogi himself."

"That's right, Snagglepuss. I have a nose for picnic baskets, so that makes me the food expert," Yogi replied.

"I can't argue with that logic. For the Scoobies, we have Shaggy."

"Where's those frankfurters? Let me at em!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Easy there, Shaggy. Save the energy for the contest. Finally, for the Rottens, we have Sooey Pig?"

Sooey grunted and oinked excitedly.

"I know, Sooey, but it's not my fault he doesn't understand pigs eat anything you feed them. So ignore him and win that contest for us," Daisy Mayhem told Sooey.

 _The scoring for this contest will be standard, with 25 points going for first place; 15 points for second; and ten for third. Cheating will be penalized, and teams failing to complete the event will not place. Unfortunately, this means that losing your lunch means you lose your points as well._

At the sound of a loud tuba, Mildew said, "Either someone's stomach is already queasy or that's the starting signal. So, eat up, drink up, and earn some points for your teams."

 _Watch our contestants as they wolf down their wieners._

"Hey, I'm a wolf and I don't wolf them down! I eat them," Hokey Wolf interjected.

 _Uh, right. Anyways, it appears that Yogi has the early lead._

"Just like I was snacking on a picnic basket from the park," Yogi said before he scarfed down another frankfurter.

Alongside Yogi, both Shaggy and Sooey did their best to eat their hot dogs as quickly as they could without having to stop to belch, or worse—throw up.

 _And look at this turn of events, Sooey is the first to finish his fifty frankfurters. The big question is how much root beer can he down before time runs out._

As a local volunteer filled a large glass full of root beer for Sooey, the latter oinked impatiently.

"You know you have to wait for them to serve you, Sooey!" Daisy shouted back. "You can't just drink it straight out of the barrel like some sort of pig!"

Sooey grunted back angrily.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you **are** a pig. My mistake."

 _As Sooey starts to drink his root beer, Yogi appears to be the next to finish his frankfurters. Can he drink more than Sooey?_

"I'll drink more bear than the average bear," Yogi insisted.

Just as Yogi received his first glass full of root bear, Shaggy ate his 50th and final frankfurter.

 _And now it's down to who can drink the most root beer before time runs out. The glasses are refilling quickly—so quickly it's hard to know who is in the lead._

At the combined sound of an accordion and a tuba, everybody stopped.

"We'll now check the root beer containers to see who drank the most," Snagglepuss said.

"Uh oh!" Shaggy exclaimed before he quickly ran off-camera and threw up.

"That's too bad, Shaggy. That's an automatic disqualification—and no points, even. Mildew, who drank the most between Yogi and Sooey."

"As you can see from checking the levels inside the containers, Yogi drank more than Sooey—though not by much. The Yogis win the event," Mildew replied.

Fortunately for Yogi, the applause from his teammates drowned out his burp from the root beer's carbonation.

 _With the win, the Yogis get 25 points. The Rottens earn 15 points for second, and the Scoobies get no points for failing to successfully finish the event._

"Sorry, I let you down, guys," Shaggy said, hanging his head in disappointment.

"It's OK, Shaggy," Blue Falcon replied. "Your valiant effort has given the rest of us food for thought."

"Please, don't mention food."

###

"We're here in the Frankfurt City Forest for our next event," Snagglepuss said.

"That's right," Mildew added. "In a throwback to medieval times, we're having an archery contest where three brave contestants have one shot to try to get as close as possible to the bulls eye."

 _Once again, our teams will be playing for 25 points. In the event of a tie, duplicate points will be awarded._

"I couldn't have said that any better—even if I tried, even," Snagglepuss replied. "Now, let's meet our aspiring archers. For the Yogis, we have Augie Doggie."

The rest of the Yogis cheered their young contestant.

"For the Scoobies, we have Scooby Dum."

Hearing his name, Scooby Dum sang the first four notes of Beethoven's Fifth.

"And for the Rottens,we have Mr. Creepley. I never knew you had an affinity for archery."

"Are you kidding, my great great great grandfather Creepy Creepley was one of the best archers second only to Robin Hood," Mr. Creepley replied.

 _First up will be Augie Doggie._

Augie stood at the designated mark and carefully sized up his target. He shot his arrow and he watched as it landed in the lower right quadrant of the inner blue ring.

 _Augie's shot is good for six points. Next up is Scooby Dum._

Scooby Dum struggled with the arrow as he tried to properly align it. As he struggled more, the arrow fired prematurely.

"Uh oh," Scooby Dum said.

The rest of the Scoobies gasped, expecting a poor shot. However, the arrow unexpectedly hit the upper quadrant of the outer blue ring.

 _Scooby Dum's premature shot somehow succeeds for a five-point score. Finally, we have Mr. Creepley for the Rottens. Can he win with a precise shot?_

Mr. Creepley calmly stood and executed what looked like a perfect shot. However, he didn't understand why all his teammates booed him.

"What's your problem?" he asked them.

"Creepley, you kook, check where your arrow landed. And I thought you had family skill!" Daisy Mayhem yelled back.

Mr. Creepley looked to see that his shot missed the target and the arrow embedded itself in the stand supporting it.

"Oh well, maybe they switched monsters in the maternity belfry and adopted me," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The Rottens showered more boos on their teammate.

"I think the results speak for themselves, Snag, but how about we get a recap before we wrap up and switch destinations?" Mildew asked.

"Yes, Indeed. Indeed, we shall" Snagglepuss answered. "Let's get that update."

 _The Yogis get 25 more points to move up to 50. The Scoobies get 15, which also doubles as their current score. The Rottens get ten points for effort—if not achievement—to move up to 25._

"Razzin frazzin creepy arrow blazzing," Mumbly muttered.

"And with that, we'll see you in a moment when the finish our competition in the Polynesian Paradise known as the Philippines," Snagglepuss told the audience.

###

 _Welcome back for the second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. From a magnificent jeepney race in Manila to an interesting obstacle race in Iloilo,you can bet we'll have an exciting end to today's events._

 _Let's recap the scores heading into the next event. The Yogi Yahooeys have the lead with 50 points. The Really Rottens have 25 points, and the Scooby Doobies round out the scoring with 15 points._

 _Now, let's rejoin our announcers. Take it away, Mildew and Snagglepuss._

"Thanks," Mildew said. "Are you heard, we have quite the race in store for you sports fans. Our Jeepney race has to be one of the more unique events we've ever attempted on television."

"It's definitely in a class of its own," Snagglepuss added. "A race around downtown Manila in jeepneys is definitely quite the challenge. Let's meet our contestants."

"Here, I'm with Tinker and a retrofitted Speed Buggy for this race. It must feel good to be in your element, huh?"

"Well golly, Mildew, Speedy and I have been anxious to be in an event together again, and we couldn't pass up the chance," Tinker replied.

"Yeah," Speed Buggy sputtered.

"Don't worry, Speedy, those changes are only temporary. If we win, I promise you'll get all the new 10W30 you want after the race."

"OK, while those two talk shop, let's look over here. We have Mr. Jinx driving for the Yogis, and he's elected to have Pixie and Dixie serve as his optional co-pilots," Mildew stated.

"This may be a jeepney thingy, but meese power has to be just as good as jeep power," Mr. Jinx told Mildew.

"I'll take your word for it. Finally, for those rascally Rottens, we have the primary partners in crime—Dread Baron and Mumbly."

"If my brother* can have fun with those way-out races, why can't we follow in their footsteps... or would that be tire tracks?" Dread Baron asked rhetorically.

Mumbly snickered at Mildew.

Snagglepuss spoke into a loudspeaker, saying, "You each have the course map. The first time to finish the race—without cheating—gets the 25 points for first place."

At the sound of a trumpet, all three teams sped away form the combination starting and finishing line.

 _Our drivers have crossed the Pasig River and they're making the turn onto Recto Avenue. It's the Yogis with the early lead, followed by the Scoobies and the Rottens._

"Alright you meeses, step on it!" Mr. Jinks called out.

"What do we step on, Pixie?" Dixie asked.

"I don't know, Dixie," Pixie replied.

Behind them Tinker tried to encourage his driving partner.

"C'mon, Speedy. You can do this," he said.

 _Look out! The Yogis missed the turn onto Juna Street in Binondo. That's going to set them back. Now, speed Buggy and Tinker holds the lead over the Rottens._

"Alright, Mumbly, activate the super-secret speed sensors," Dread Baron said.

Mumbly snickered as a pressed a button. The Rottens' jeepney sped past Speed Buggy and Tinker.

 _What a race! As our drivers make one last turn through the Intramuros and race towards the finish line, the Rottens have the lead with the Scoobies barely leading over the Scoobies._

"Alright you two, if we can get more speed, I might have some cheese for you," Mr. jinks said.

"Cheese! Where?" Pixie and Dixie asked in unison.

"Get us more power, and it's yours."

"You got it!"

 _The Yogis pull ahead of the Rottens,but what's that cloud of smoke? Surely it's not smog._

"Of course not, Speedy just got the lead out and shifted into overdrive," Tinker replied.

 _Look at this, the Scoobies have passed both their opponents and crossed the finish line ahead of them. What a comeback! And, the Yogis will finish ahead of the Rottens._

"Drat, foiled by a speed sensor!" Dread Baron groaned.

Mumbly snickered until Dread Baron flicked his nose.

As the fans cheered the race and Scoobies cheered their win, Tinker said, "Good job, Speedy. I told you we could do it."

After sputtering, Speed Buggy replied, "Yeah... now, where oil?"

"The was quite the exhilarating—and exhaustive—finish. Let's get the new standings, shall we?" Snagglepuss said.

 _Sure thing, Snagglepuss. The Scoobies pick up 25 important points to move up to 40. The Yogis managed to get 15; they stay in the lead 65. The Rottens finish last with their 10 points bumping them up to 35._

###

"We're here at the Iloilo Sports Complex for our final event, an obstacle course like you've never seen before," Mildew told everyone.

"That's right," Snagglepuss said, "We have an obstacle course set up on the track oval where runners won't have to jump the high hurdles, but instead jump over natives using tinikling sticks."

The camera cut away to the local citizens demonstrating how they beat their bamboo sticks on the ground and against the other sticks.

"The first person who can finish the race with their ankles intact will win. And to make this race more meaningful, we've doubled the points."

All 45 competitors cheered loudly.

"I hate when he has me do this part," Mildew lamented. "I can't believe it, but Yakky Doodle is going to run this race for the Yogis. Yakky, aren't you worried they might mistake you for dinner and smash you between those poles?"

Yakky simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"If you won't worry, I won't. Goodness knows there's enough to worry about here. Over here, we have Brenda Chance. Brenda, do you think you can do well?"

"To be honest, Mildew, I'm very excited about this race. I really think I have a chance," she told him.

"And that's why jokes should be told by professionals. And finally, for the Rottens... oh no, please don't tell me it's you..."

"If I did, it would be a lie," the Great Fondoo replied.

"Why me?"

 _The first contestant to complete the course will receive 50 points and all the necessary first aid to be able to walk out of the stadium. So, runners takes your marks._

At the sound of a whistle, all three racers left the starting blocks to begin the race.

 _And there goes our runners. It's a dead heat for now, but I have a feeling that will change as they reach the first obstacle._

The Great Fondoo deftly hopped through the tiniklers and continued on his way. Yakky, despite quacking loudly when a stick clipped his ankle did his best to chase after Fondoo. Brenda stopped to time the sticks' rhythm and made it through unscathed. However, her caution left her frantic to catch up to her opponents.

 _So far, our runners are doing well, but that will be put to the test at the halfway point where we have_ _ **two**_ _sets of tiniklers for them to tiptoe through._

This time, Fondoo wasn't as lucky as a mistimed jump left him hobbling on a sore ankle. As he tried to recover and continue, both Yakky and Brenda made it though without incident.

"No worries, I shall use my magic to keep me on track," Fondoo said. "Abracadabra, Abracazap, fix my ankle with a healing wrap."

After a puff of smoke, Fondoo noticed a bandage wrapped around his ankle. He scowled, however, to hear the sounds of music including scratching sounds.

"At least my magic is improving," he said as he started running again.

 _Our racers are reaching the third major point. There's two sets of tiniklers together and a third one a short distance away. Our runners are definitely going to be tested here._

Fondoo, despite his bandaged ankle, somehow managed to reach the point first.

"And to do a hop, skip, and a jump, that would leave my rabbit jealous," he said as he deftly navigated the tinikling by hopping on his uninjured foot.

Brenda was next to make it through her obstacles.

"Now, I have a chance!" she exclaimed.

Yakky followed close behind, despite a couple of close calls, he managed to clear his obstacles.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, they didn't get me," he said.

 _And our runners are making their way down the home stretch. With one last set of tiniklers set up before the finish line, it won't be just another foot race. And, here we go. Are my eyes deceiving me? Sure enough, it's the Great Fondoo winning for the Really Rottens—and he didn't even cheat. Behind him, it's Yakky Doodle for the Yogis who wins by a beak over Brenda and the Scoobies._

Upon hearing the announcement of Fondoo's win, the Magic Rabbit popped out of Fondoo's top hat and gave a congratulatory, "Brack!"

"Hold it!" Mildew called out. "This was a one-person race. Because the Rottens had two racers instead of one, their point total is cut in half."

The rest of the Rottens booed to learn their 50-point win would be cut in half.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied in disgust.

"I told you to let me win by myself, and I would have done it too!" Fondoo scolded his colleague.

 _And with the results final, let's review the final totals. After their penalty, the Rottens earn 25 points for the win and move up to 60. The Yogis get 30 points for second to finish with 95. The Scoobies get 20 for their third place finish, bringing them up to 60. That means today's champions are the Yogi Yahooeys while the Scoobie Doobies and Really Rottens tie for second._

At the podium, Huckleberry Hound wore the Gold Medal for the Yogis. Sharing the second podium, Captain Caveman and Orful Octopus sported their teams' respective silver medals.

"Well, Snag, that was some finish. I already have goosebumps thinking about what's going to happen next time," Mildew said.

"No worries, my friend. I can promise you our next set of events will take place someplace warm. Not only that, but the Yogis and the Scoobies have clinched the top two spots for our upcoming playoff round," Snagglepuss told him.

"Just don't tell you-know-who. They won't be too pleased."

"I have a better idea. Let's just so good-bye until next time. So long, even."

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed—Yogis win today's #Laff-A-Lympics to vie for one of the top spots. Tune in to our next competition.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account—We were better than the average team and got a big win today. Can we get the top playoff seed? It won't be a picnic!

Really Rottens Stumbler Account—If we can't finish in first place, there's no reason for us to play nice. It's time to do what we do best!

* * *

 **Updated Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 5, 3, 2, 835  
Scooby Doobies, 5, 3, 2, 760  
Really Rottens, 2, 5, 3, 570

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Originally, I incorrectly believed Dread Baron and Dick Dastardly were cousins. The correct relationship is brothers. Thanks to Luiz4200 for pointing this out.


	11. Episode 11: Rwanda & Egypt

_Hello, and welcome to an all-African episode of Laff-A-Lympics. We'll get our competition off and running in Rwanda and cap it off with exciting events in Egypt._

 _With our season-ending playoffs fast approaching, teams will undoubtedly battle hard. Watch as the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens compete for yet another Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

 _And now, let's go to our on-the-spot commentators: Mildew Wolf and Snagglepuss._

"Thanks," Mildew replied. "We're here in Kigali for our opening event. I don't think we've ever done mountain biking before, but you can bet our teams will want to climb their way to victory. "

"Now that was a good one," Snagglepuss told the audience. "Let's meet our brave bikers and get started, shall we? For the Yogis, Boo Boo Bear will be their bicyclist."

As Boo Boo adjusted his helmet, the rest of his teammates cheered.

"For the Scoobies, we have Babu."

"I've ridden magic carpets, but never a mountain bike. It can't be too hard, huh?" Babu asked.

"We all have our challenges. Finally, we have Dread Baron for the Rottens."

"Racing is in my family's blood, you know. It's only natural I compete," Dread Baron replied.

Elsewhere, Mr. Creepley asked Mumbly, "What's the plan for this race?"

Mumbly showed Mr. Creepley a slip of paper and both laughed evilly.

"They certainly won't be expecting that."

 _As you see on our official course map, You'll be riding a hilly, rocky, winding course before finishing here at the starting line. As usual, teams will receive 25, 15, or 10 points for their finish. Remember, cheaters get penalized. Good luck._

As competitors and fans cheered, they heard the sound of drums.

"Either somebody is summoning fruit bats, or that's the starting signal. Please let it be the latter," Mildew said.

 _And with that, our crazy cyclers are off. That first turn was a doozy, but Babu leads after the turn as they reach the first ascent._

"This race is definitely no picnic," Boo Boo said.

Behind Boo Boo, Dread Baron sneered.

"I won't be in last place too long, not if Creepley kept his promise."

 _As we go down the hill and back up again, we have the Yogis taking the lead with The Scoobies ahead of the Rottens by half a bike length._

"OK, now it's time," Dread Baron said. He pressed a button concealed inside his handlebars and the bike suddenly sped off.

 _Wow, it's almost as if the Rottens caught a second wind. They have a bit of a lead through the third turn as they make their way to the home stretch. Babu is peddling frantically to catch up, and Boo Boo is doing his best to keep up._

"I'll beat those Really Rottens, if it's the last thing I do!" Babu exclaimed. "Yapple dapple!"

After a flash of light, the tires on Babu's bike grew thicker studs to give him more traction.

"I didn't even want to do that. I guess I'm stuck to my words, huh?"

 _It appears the Rottens may win the opening event, but what's happened here, they're slowing down?_

"Drat and double drat!" Dread Baron yelled. His bike hit a large rock. Combined with the bike's momentum, it popped a hole in the front tire.

Dread Baron gnashed his teeth as Babu rode past him and crossed the finish line first. However, Dread still managed to coast across the finish line in second place. He felt please to know he finished ahead of Boo Boo, fulfilling his team goal of being a spoiler.

 _With our first event completed, let's update the scoreboard. Babu's win gives the Scoobies 25 important points. Dread Baron earned 15 points for the Rottens. And the Yogis settle for 10 points._

* * *

"Welcome to the stadium for our next event that combines two into one. We've already done bowling, but not quite like this," Snagglepuss told everyone.

Everyone in the stadium cheered loudly.

"Today, one contestant from each team will throw their shot put for not only the farthest distance, but to see how many pins they knock down. Each pin will add six inches [15.24 cm] to their throw. Any contestant knocking down all ten pins gets a five point bonus added to the team score."

All 45 contestants cheered after hearing the last statement.

"Let's go ahead and meet our shot put superstars. For the Yogis, we have Quick Draw McGraw."

"If I'm not the fastest shot putter in Rwanda, then my name isn't Quick Draw McGraw."

"It's always good to know who are you at all times, good indeed. For the Scoobies, we have the Blue Falcon."

"You're the big favorite, B.F!" Dynomutt called out.

"Oh, how I wonder about you, Dog Wonder. Still, I hope to do another admirable job with this athletic endeavor," Blue Falcon replied.

"And for the Rottens, we have Dirty Dalton."

"I may be mighty small, but I'm still mighty enough to win this shot put event," Dirty promised.

"We'll get our answer soon, soon enough indeed," Snagglepuss answered. "Let's get started, shall we?"

 _First up is Quick Draw for the Yogis._

Quick Draw did his best to imitate a real shot putter. He twirled around a few times before letting the put fly through the air. It knocked over seven pins before stopping.

 _The Yogis shout put went 56 feet, 8.6 inches [17.29 m] The seven pins adds three and a half feet [1.07 m] for and end result of 60 feet, 2.6 inches [18.35 m]_ _*_ _._

The rest of the Yogis and fans cheered for Quick Draw. With two more contestants, he'd have to wait to see if his distance would hold up.

The Blue Falcon went next. He spun around a few times and launched his shot with near-perfect form. Fans cheered to see it knock over eight pins and roll well past the Yogis' mark.

 _The Scoobies have a distance of 65 feet, 4.5 inches [19.92 m]. The eight pins adds four more feet [1.22 m] for a final score of 69 feet, 4.5 inches. [21.15 m]._

The fans gave the Blue Falcon a standing ovation while the rest of the Scoobies cheered wildly. Still, everyone remained mindful the Rottens had yet to throw. Would they win? More importantly, would they cheat?

Dirty Dalton did his best to spin around and launch the shot. Unfortunately, the throw was off-center and only knocked down one bowling pin. However, it continued to roll past the Yogis' mark—giving the Rottens guarded optimism. However, the shot stopped a little short of the Scoobies' shot.

 _The Rottens's distance is 63 feet, 3.5 inches [19.29 m]. They get six more inches [0.15 m] for their one pin knocked down for a final distance of 63 feet, 9.5 inches [19.44 m]. This means that Blue Falcon has won the shot put bowling contest for the Scooby Doobies._

Nearly everyone applauded and cheered. The Rottens groaned, yet they took pride in their role as spoilers.

"I knew we should have tried cheating here. We could have won easily," Dread Baron said.

Mumbly snickered.

 _Here are the standings after wrapping up our Rwandan competition. The Scoobies got 25 points to move up to 50. The Rottens earned 15 more points with a sporting effort to go to 30. And the Yogis remain stuck in the cellar; 10 more points here only gives them 20._

"Well, Snag, that wasn't so bad," Mildew said.

"Definitely not, Mildew. It was good, even. So, sports fans, follow us up the Nile as we get ready for more exciting events in the extraordinary country of Egypt," Snagglepuss replied.

"And watch us with a friend—or even your mummy."

"Remember, save the puns for the experts, you may laugh so hard you end up wrapped up in bandages. Chuckle chuckle."

 _And on that note, join us for the second half of our All-Star Laff-A-Lympics._

Elsewhere, however, Dread Baron pulled out his smart phone.

"Hey, we got an inquiry on our Stumbler Account," he said.

 _Are you going to win at all costs, or are you going to play like a bunch of wimps? – DDRacer1968_

"Don't worry, whoever you are, you won't be disappointed when you see us compete in our next events," Dread promised.

* * *

 _Welcome back for the second half of our exciting Egyptian events. Join our players as they compete on both land and water for today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

 _When we left Rwanda, The Scoobies held the lead with 50 points. The Rottens took second place with 30, and the Yogis currently have just 20 points. But as you know, anything can happen, so let's get back to the action._

"And here were are with our opening event: the 25 pyramid marathon," Snagglepuss announced. "Each team will travel up and down 25 pyramids as a test of stamina and endurance. Sadly, though, we can't give you any bonus money or prizes apart from the usual 25 points for a win."

"Over here, I'm with our contestants who either volunteered for this race or have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. We have Cindy Bear running for the Yogis. Cindy, do you think you can run this race?" Mildew asked.

"Of course I can, Mildew," Cindy answered, "If Yogi and I can run away from park rangers, we can run anywhere."

"I can't argue with that logic, so let's move over here. We've got Captain Caveman for the Scoobies. How did you manage to offer to run this race?"

Captain Caveman grunted unintelligibly before replying, "Everybody else too scared."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

After a fearful gulp, Mildew added, "And now we have Dinky Dalton preparing to run for the Rottens. You really plan to run this race."

"Why not, Mildred? I'm so big I'll need fewer steps to run to victory," Dinky told the viewing audience.

"These interviews get weirder every time. I can't wait until these games are over and I can retire again."

At the sound of a trumpet fanfare, Snagglepuss said, "Get racing, and may the best team win!"

 _Look at them go. Dinky Dalton has the early advantage running on solid ground, but it appears he's having trouble scaling the first pyramid. This gives Cindy and Captain Caveman the chance to pass him up and move on to the next pyramid._

"I need to catch up fast," Dinky said.

He jumped over the pyramid's apex and slide down the other side.

"Whee!" This is fun.

For time constraints, the broadcast skipped over most of the race, showing brief clips of the racers at various in-between points, before providing coverage of the finish.

 _Sports fans, we've had a neck and neck race between Cindy and Captain Caveman with the last pyramid and finish line in sight. Dinky has slowly caught up again, but it might be too little, too late._

"That's what they think," Dinky said.

He pressed a button hidden on his belt buckle and small jets came out of his boots to give him a boost to the final pyramid. He pressed the button again, and roller skate-like wheels popped out to help him speedily scale the final pyramid.

"Here I gooo!" he called out as he crossed the apex and began his final descent.

 _This is incredible. Out of nowhere, Dinky Dalton has not only scaled the final pyramid, but he's taken the lead, leaving the Yogis and the Scoobies in his dust!_

"I'm not giving up!" Cindy exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could.

Behind her, Captain Caveman pulled his face out of the dirt. Although he successfully scaled the final pyramid, he fell face first into the desert sand.

"Captain Cave-man!" he screamed as he activated one of his favorite club gadgets: a built-in propeller.

Fortunately for Cindy, she crossed the finish line just ahead of Captain Caveman. A few seconds later, the latter crashed into a tree.

"Uhh, me need air brakes," he mumbled.

 _That's our race. It looks like Dinky Dalton has the rare win for the Really Rottens._

"Not so fast, pal. We need to check this over to make sure there was no funny business going on," Mildew stated firmly, much to the Rottens' chagrin.

 _Fair enough, let's review the tape. As you can see here, Dinky's speedy catching up was due to rocket jets in his boots!_

Most of the Rottens booed at getting caught. Dread Baron, however, had a different opinion.

"It's been a long time since they caught us cheating. I'm proud of you for doing what we do best," he said.

 _The Rottens are disqualified and will receive no points. Also, the judges have ruled the Captain Caveman committed an inadvertent cheat by using his club helicopter to help him catch up. That will result in a five-point deduction._

Captain Caveman growled in disgust.

 _With the penalties out of the way, let's update the scores. Cindy is the new winner, giving the Yogis 25 points and a total of 45. Captain Caveman gets 10 points for second, as opposed to the usual 15. The Scoobies hold onto the lead with 65. The Rottens get no points at all, so they move into the cellar with 30._

* * *

Snagglepuss looked around before he addressed the viewing audience, saying, "Welcome back for our final event: the trial of the Nile. Our pairs will start off running on the banks of the Nile before switching to a boat race into Cairo."

"That's not all, Snag. There's two big things about this race," Mildew replied. "First, we've doubled to points for this event; the winner now receives 50 points."

News of the bonus drew loud cheers.

"Also, to make sure our competitors don't dawdle, there will be mummies and crocodiles that will appear if anyone takes too much time finishing up the race."

"Those sound like my kind of people," Mr. Creepley said.

"And here's the part I dread more than Dread Baron: introducing the contestants. Here, we have Snooper and Blabber for the Yogis."

"Yeah, Mildew," Snooper replied, "Blab and I are a natural pair for this race. We have to have a chance."

"Over there, we have Hong Kong Phooey and Tinker competing for the Scoobies."

"Golly, Hong Kong, do you think we can do it?" Tinker asked.

Hong Kong responded with a series of karate yells and chops.

After taking a gulp, Mildew added, "And finally, we have Junior Creepley and Orful Octopus for the Rottens."

Orful waved his tentacles and gurgled in response to the mix of cheers and catcalls."

"OK, everybody, you already know the course and how things work. Remember, watch out for the zombies and crocodiles—and no cheating, even," Snagglepuss reminded the competitors.

At the sound of a trumpet, everyone took off.

 _Snooper and Blabber have the early lead in the foot race potion of the event. What's this? Orful is spitting ink in an attempt to pass the Scoobies? I thought that only worked under water!_

"That's what happens when you think about ink," Dread Baron deadpanned.

"Golly, what are we gonna do?" Tinker asked.

Hong Kong karate chopped at the ink, dispersing it before it could obscure their vision.

Behind them, Orful gurgled frantically at Junior Creepley.

"What's wrong with you?" Junior asked.

Orful pointed at the mummies chasing them from behind.

"Ahh! Let's get going, Orful. I'm too young to die!"

 _Snooper and Blabber sought out the perfect path to their boat, and they have the lead as they enter their rowboat._

"Good going, Schnoop," Blabber said.

"Less blabbing, and more rowing, Blab," Snooper replied.

 _As the Yogis make their way down the Nile, Tinker and Hong Kong make their way to their rowboat._

"Alright, Hong Kong, let's row on out of here!" Tinker said.

Hong Kong nodded as the pair paddled furiously to catch up to the Yogis.

 _While it looks like Junior and Orful have outwitted the zombies chasing them, they have their work cut out for them if they want to finish out of last place._

Upon entering their rowboat, Orful stuck his tongue out to taunt the zombies.

"Never mind that!" Junior Creepley told him. "We have to catch up to the others."

Orful gurgled and pointed. He then stuck his tentacles into the water and used them as a propeller to move their boat speedily up the Nile.

"That was a great idea, but I hope crocodiles don't like eating Octopus."

Orful gurgled fearfully but continued to use his tentacles to propel the boat.

 _As we reach the finish line in Cairo, the Yogis have a slight lead over the Scoobies. But wait! The Rottens have not only caught up, they've taken the lead and cross the finish line a split-second ahead of the Yogis!_

"What just happened?" Super Snooper asked.

"I think they won," Blabber replied.

Snooper pulled out his magnifying glass and said, "We better look into this."

"You can't trust those Rottens," Tinker added.

 _With so much on the line, we planned to review the finish irregardless of whomever crossed first. As we review the race, Orful cheated twice: once in his attempt to spit ink at everyone else and again when he used his tentacles as a propeller in what was supposed to be a race of rowboats._

Fans booed at the double cheat while the Rottens booed in response to being caught.

 _Those cheats will result in a double penalty as we tally up the scores._

"Please do so quickly, I can't handle the suspense like I used to," Mildew said.

"You never handled it that well before," Snagglepuss replied. "Why start now?"

 _And here are the final totals. The Rottens would have received 50 points for first place. However, the mandatory 40-point deduction nets them just 10 points. They finish with 40. The Yogis get 30 points for second plus 20 consolation points for being cheated by the Rottens. Those 50 points give them 95. The Scoobies got 20 for third place, plus 20 consolation points of their own. They finish with 105—good enough for today's Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal!_

The Scoobies cheered upon hearing the news.

"I can't believe it. The Scooby Doobies are on fire, Snag. They've won three of the last four competitions."

"Not only that, but they also move into first place for now with one more gold medal than the Yogis. That will make things that much more interesting next time."

At the award podium, Speed Buggy accepted the Scoobies' gold medal. Augie Doggie wore the Yogis' silver medal and Dastardly Dalton took the bronze medal for the Rottens.

"I guess I'm not too surprised the Rottens played so rotten today and got caught cheating so much," Mildew stated,

"But it's what we do best. You can't blame us for that?" Dread Baron asked.

"You have a point, but cheaters never win," Snagglepuss answered.

"At this point, we don't have to. We only need to win in the playoffs."

"And speaking of the playoffs, The Scoobies currently have the top seed. If they can finish ahead of the Yogis next week, they'll get a bye into the playoff finals. If the Yogis win, we may need to check the tie-breakers to see who gets the top spot."

"I'm not even going to worry about that," Mildew told the audience. "I just want to relax with a good burger until next time."

 _And so concludes another episode of Laff-A-Lympics. With the top playoff seed at stake, we expect some of the most intense competition of the season. We hope you tune in next time. See you then._

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Update**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – Scoobies win today's #Laff-A-Lympics. Can they hold onto the top spot? Can the Rottens win without cheating? Join us next time to find out.

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – Shaggy here. Our team got another big win, but it wasn't easy. I'm just glad I didn't have to avoid those creepy Nile zombies. Let's hope the next set of events isn't as scary.

Really Rottens Stumbler Account – I hope everyone liked seeing us compete like our old selves—even if we did get caught cheating more than I expected. With nothing to lose next time, we may use the same game plan.

* * *

 **Team Standings**

Scooby Doobies, 6, 3, 2, 865  
Yogi Yahooeys, 5, 4, 2, 930  
Really Rottens, 2, 5, 4, 610

* * *

 **Chapter Endnotes** :

* Some measurements appear to be off by 1 cm due to rounding errors in converting feet to inches. I used the approximation of 1 meter = 3.2808 feet.


	12. Episode 12: Hartford & Antarctica

_Welcome, once again, sports fans to a new episode of Laff-A-Lympics. The competition begins in Hartford, Connecticut, where teams will try to claim victory. From there, we wrap up in Antarctica where our cool competitors can earn more points towards today's highly-coveted Laff-A-Lympics Gold Medal._

 _As we join the Yogi Yahooeys, the Scooby Doobies, and the Really Rottens, let's once again join Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf, our color commentators._

"Thanks, and welcome to Bushnell Park for our first event," Snagglepuss told everyone. "It's the 200 yard [182.88 m] insurance dash. If you're unlucky enough to be stopped by an insurance adjuster denying your path through the course, you get a five-second time penalty. So do your best as you try to claim first place."

"Once again I'm here to introduce our contestants," Mildew said. "It looks like the team captain himself is going to run for the Yogis."

"If I can get me some picnic baskets and run away from Ranger Smith, I can run away from anything," Yogi replied.

"I suppose you have a point. Let's move on. Representing the Scoobies, we have Shaggy. I'm surprised you're running this race."

"Insurance adjusters don't scare me, Mildew," Shaggy answered, "as long as they aren't monsters."

"You have nothing to fear. We tried to get some, but they didn't pass the physical examination. And now, let's see who the Rottens have running today. It's none other than the diminutive Dastardly Dalton. Dastardly, what's your thoughts about this race?"

"I'm a Dalton, so nothing scares me—not even these insurance varmints. So, I think I have a pretty good chance if I say so myself," Dastardly told Mildew.

"You may be right, believe it or not."

As a clock tower's bell chimed, the runners took off from the starting line.

 _Look at our runners go, Shaggy and Dastardly have the early lead as Yogi brings up the rear. But as we reach the quarter point, an adjuster pops up and stops Dastardly._

The gathered crowd counted down the five second penalty before Dastardly could continue. Meanwhile, Yogi continued to close the gap between Shaggy and himself.

 _Shaggy and Yogi are neck and neck, and Yogi gets stopped at the halfway mark. Now Shaggy has the lead outright with Dastardly Dalton in second place and closing._

As the adjuster allowed Yogi to resume running, the latter sprinted as fast as he could to try to contend for first place. If only he could just make things close at the three-quarter mark, the race would be tightly-contested again.

 _And as we hit the last quarter point,_ _ **everyone**_ _is going to be stopped. Wow, this was an unexpected turn of events. But now, the final 50 yards [45.72 m] will be mostly even. And there they go!_

Yogi, Shaggy, and Dastardly ran back and forth. Dastardly somehow managed to sneak into second place and run as close as he could to Yogi without contact. Shaggy, hearing the people so close behind him, gulped and tried to run faster.

 _As we reach the finish line, it's... Shaggy for the Scoobies, with Yogi just ahead of Dastardly Dalton._

Although the Rottens finished last, the rest of the team cheered Dastardly's effort.

"Sorry I let you down, but I didn't have any chance to cheat, either," he said.

"Don't worry, little brother, we'll get 'em next time," Dinky replied.

"Shaggy, what gave you that second burst of energy?" Mildew asked, interviewing the winner.

"With everyone right on my tail, it made me think I was being chased by a m...monster and my instincts just kicked in," Shaggy explained.

"Well, your instincts paid off with a win. Good job."

 _The Scoobies take an early lead with 25 points. The Yogis take second with 15 while the Rottens start in the cellar with 10._

* * *

"We're here outside Metya Insurance Headquarters for a most unusual event," Mildew announced. "For the first time in Laff-A-Lympics history, we're going to have a coin-counting contest. That doesn't sound particularly fun. In fact, it sounds more boring that watching paint dry."

"It was either that or a three-way chess match," Snagglepuss replied. "And since we lacked a chess set, coin counting got approved."

"In that case, it all makes sense—or is that cents? And this contest is simple. Teams don't have to guess the dollar amount, but they will have five minutes to confer with each other and guess how many coins are in the container you see here."

"And the team closest to the amount wins the contest and keeps the money as a prize. In the event two teams are off by the same difference, those teams will tie."

Everyone looked at the jar once more—a nondescript glass container with a screw-on lid contained pennies, nickles, dimes, and quarters.

 _The time begins now and each team has five minutes to confer and secretly submit their answer to Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"I say there's 317," Pixie said.

"That's too much. I'd guess 259," Mr. Jinx replied.

"What do you think, Yogi?" Boo Boo asked.

"As captain, I'll let you guys hash it out and then I'll send our answer in," he answered.

Alongside them, the Scoobies had a similar debate.

"I say there's 100 coins," Dynomutt told everyone.

"There's far more than that. That mayonnaise jar has that much in pennies at the very least," Shaggy replied.

"Mayonnaise? Yum yum!" Scooby said as he licked his chops.

"It's a shame we don't have time to count them all, huh?" Babu asked.

A distance away, the Rottens assessed the situation.

"Wouldn't you know, an event where we can't cheat even if we wanted to. What do you all think?"

"I bet there's 300 coins in there exactly," Dinky Dalton said.

"How would you know? You can't see anything wearing that oversize hat."

"I have a feeling."

"I saw there's 476!" daisy Mayhem called out.

Orful Octopus pointed and gurgled.

"No," Mr. Creepley replied. "That's not even close to being correct!"

As time expired and a bell rung, Snagglepuss appeared on camera again.

"OK, everyone, our teams have talked and tallied and turned in their guesses. Let's see how everyone did, shall we?" he said.

Everyone looked on anxiously for the results.

"The Yogis have submitted a guess of 309. The Scoobies guessed 280. And, the Rottens have turned in a guess of 402."

Mildew walked up to the jar and removed a card from on top of the lid.

"It says here there are 390 coins in the jar. I hate to tell you this, but the Rottens came closest. They missed by only 12 coins. The Yogis were off by 81, and the Scoobies were off by 110."

Everyone cheered loudly, including the Rottens.

"So tell me, Dread Baron, how did you come up with your winning number?" Snagglepuss asked.

Dread answered, "I asked everyone but Orful for a guess and averaged them out to a total."

"Simple but effective. Let's check..."

"Hold on!" a voice called out. "I need you to sign this audit form."

Snagglepuss looked at the man and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to secretly observe the contest. Nothing underhanded took place, so I can submit a positive report—with your signature, of course."

"Indeed."

As Snagglepuss signed the form, the man added at the bottom, "Everything turned out OK with no issues. Sincerely yours, Jonathan Penny."

"OK, now lets get the halftime totals," Mildew said.

 _The Rottens pick up 25 points—and the cash in the jar—to move up to 35. The Yogis get 15 points to bump them up to 30. And the Scoobies get 10 for their terrible tally, giving them 35._

"I'm going to hate leaving here," Mildew said.

"It may be cold at our next destination, but I'm sure the competition will heat up with everyone so close," Snagglepuss told him.

 _As we leave Hartford for a trip to the southernmost continent of the world, you're invited to keep watching the second half of our all-star Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 _Welcome back to the second half of our final regular episode of the Laff-A-Lympics. With playoff seeding on the line, you can bet we'll see intense Antarctic competition in ice floe surfing and capture the penguin._

 _When we left Hartford, the Rottens and the Scoobies each had 35 points. The Yogis were close behind with 30 points. Let's rejoin Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf and find out who will be the big winner._

"Thanks and welcome back, even, for our interesting event. Each team will have one contestant surf on an ice floe," Snagglepuss told everyone.

"That's right," Mildew added. "Teams will be judged on originality, skill, and lack of cheating."

"And I'm here with our superb surfers. For the Yogis, we have Huck Hound."

"Thanks, Snag. I haven't had a chance to do much, so I'm eager to do well here today, even if it's so cold here."

"At least everyone has those warm thermal bodysuits to keep them warm, huh? Here, we have Captain Caveman for the Scoobies."

Captain Caveman grunted before adding, "Me surf long time, no problem."

"And for the Rottens, we have Mrs. Creepley."

"Thanks, darling," she replied. "Orful really wanted to compete, but this cold weather isn't good for an octopus. Besides, I love feeling the wind through my hair."

"If you say so. Everyone, go ahead and get on your ice floes as we get you on your way."

 _As our contestants take off, they paddle out and wait for the next big wave._

As the wave approached, Mrs. Creepley struck a stylish pose.

"This ought to wow those darlings," she said as her ice floe started to move back towards the starting point.

Huck Hound remained unsure about what to do next.

"I'd really like to hot dog, but that might melt my chances of winning," he stated.

Undaunted, he tried to shift his ice flow to perform a trick maneuver.

Elsewhere, Captain Caveman watched the others and tried to think about what he should try. He put his club into his fur and pulled out a prehistoric creature. The creature, not expecting to be dragged out to surf on an ice floe, started to mimic Captain Caveman's moves.

 _Watch our competitors as they try to show style and warmth before they return to the starting point. We may have to get a ruling, though, on Captain Caveman using a prop._

"While everyone was busy watching, I checked the rule book—and its supplement, even—and there's nothing in there that prohibits prehistoric props on a surfboard," Snagglepuss interjected.

 _In that case, forget I even mentioned it. As everyone returns and dismounts from their ice floes, we now turn to our guest judge, Jabberjaw. He'll share his observations and reveal the winner momentarily._

"Woo woo woo woo! It's nice to get some respect for a change," Jabberjaw replied. "Now, as for the surfing, the Yogis effort was a real yawner. Huck seemed too hesitant. Unfortunately, I didn't like his performance."

A dejected Huckleberry said, "Sorry, guys," to his teammates as they groaned in disappointment.

"The Scoobies, on the other hand, did a good job. Captain Caveman using that weird creature was a nice touch. I've never seen synchronized surfing before, so it impressed me."

"Did you hear that, Cavey? They liked you," the Teen Angels said.

"Aww shucks, me gonna blush," Captain Caveman replied.

"As for the Rottens, they shocked me with a lack of cheating. They always give us no respect. But once I saw they weren't cheating, I saw Mrs. Creepley staying calm, focused, and looking like she had fun. I can't see how I can give her anything other than first place."

The Rottens cheered after their initial surprise.

"See, darling, I know how to impress a judge. Besides, it was fun finishing ahead of all those goody goods," Mrs. Creepley stated.

Mildew looked on in shock.

"If Jabberjaw says the Rottens win, I guess it's not my place to second-guess him. But I definitely didn't expect that," he said.

"And before you have a meltdown, Mildew, let's get the scores and see who leads, even," Snagglepuss said.

 _The Rottens, with their surprising victory, receive 25 more points to take the lead with 60. The Scoobies get 15 points for second—where they stay with 50 in all. After receiving 10 points for third, the Yogis find themselves falling deeper into the cellar with 40 points._

* * *

"We're here in McMurdo for our final event," Snagglepuss told the audience. "Trios of teammates will try to capture first place with our capture the penguin event."

Fans applauded softly on account of their winterized apparel muffling the sound.

"That's not all," Mildew said. "With so much on the line today, we're once again doubling our points for placing and cheating. Also, the winning team receives hot chocolate for everyone."

"Yes, indeed. Indeed, we are. Let's meet our brave contestants that braved the cold for this event. For the Yogis, it's Yogi himself along with Boo Boo and Cindy."

"We're smarter than the average bear, and we'll catch that penguin—no matter where," Yogi replied.

"I guess you have a point, Yogi. For the Scoobies, it's going to be the Teen Angels: Brenda, Taffy, and Dee Dee."

"We're good as finding clues, why can't we find a penguin?" Taffy asked.

Off with his other teammates, Captain Caveman grunted and added, "Me train them well."

Snagglepuss nodded and said, "We'll see how true that turns out to be. Finally, we have the Dalton Brothers—Dastardly, Dinky, and Dirty."

"The family that hunts together stays together, right?" Dastardly asked.

"You got it, little brother," Dinky replied.

Mildew pointed at an overhead timer, saying, "In a moment, our clock will count down. If you capture the penguin before time runs out, you win. Second and third place will be determined by the judges. And remember: no tricks."

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit replied.

At the sound of sleigh bells, the three trios scattered in their quest to find and capture the penguin.

"So, are we going to use the fake penguin trick this time?" Dirty Dalton asked.

"You know we can't do that. We tried that before and got disqualified; they'll be expecting it," Dinky replied.

"What do penguins eat, anyways?" Dastardly asked.

"Maybe they eat ice cream."

"I got it, we can try ice cubes," Dirty suggested.

"Penguins eat ice cubes?"

"What else is there to eat around here?"

"I thought they ate fish."

"They can't eat that all the time, right?"

Elsewhere, the Teen Angels discussed their own ideas.

"You can lure penguins with doughnuts?" Taffy asked.

"Why not, they would want to eat something different," Brenda replied.

"I still say this is a dumb idea. What if we don't get the right penguin?"

"Hmm, you have a point. Maybe we'll have to hunt for it instead of waiting for it—but I'm still using the doughnuts as bait."

Dee Dee shook her head.

Closer to the icy water, Yogi and his teammates closed in on a group of penguins.

"Alright, folks, let's jump right in and catch us a penguin," Yogi said.

"How will we know which one is the right penguin, Yogi?" Boo Boo asked.

"That's a very good question. Too bad I don't have a good answer."

"I guess we'll have to check them one by one."

Yogi and Boo Boo reluctantly approached the penguins and did their best to try to figure out which one they needed to capture. Unfortunately, they didn't know if they would find it.

Elsewhere, Dinky Dalton called out, "Here penguin penguin."

"I told you they don't eat ice cubes, you frozen-brained bumblehead," Dirty said.

"Oh yeah? What's that over there?"

"Hey it's a penguin, let's get it!"

At once, all three Dalton Brothers took off after the penguin.

Meanwhile, the Teen Angels continued their unsuccessful attempts at luring penguins with a donut.

"This isn't turning out to be a good idea," Taffy said.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Dee Dee asked.

"It's a whole mess of penguins."

"Oh, no, we only have one doughnut, they'll fight over it."

"That's not the worst thing—we have no guarantee the penguin we want is in there."

Later, time expired as all three trios returned to the starting area.

"Alright, let's check them out one by one here. First, we have the Daltons," Snagglepuss said.

Dinky Dalton simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Too bad, they have no penguin. Let's hope nobody else finds it so we can use the tie-breaker."

"I wish we had an ice breaker, it's freezing here," Dastardly Dalton said.

"Now, let's check out the Teen Angels. They have a penguin here, but is it the right one?"

"How do you know which one it is?" Brenda asked.

"Simple, Miss Brenda," Mildew replied. "We have an RFID chip that will activate this scanner if you captured the penguin."

Mildew used his scanner, but it didn't register anything.

"Sorry, but this isn't the right penguin. But at least you'll get points for the effort."

"OK, Yogi, how did you guys do?" Snagglepuss asked as he stuck the microphone in front of Yogi.

"Cindy here has a penguin, so let Mildew use his scanner again to see if we win."

Mildew scanned Cindy's penguin. This time, the scanner activated.

"Yogi's right, they did in fact capture the penguin. You got right one, Cindy, but I'd like to know how you found it in that large group we put it in," Mildew said.

"That's easy, Mildew. I just used my charm," Cindy said as she smiled and batted her eyes.

"Why didn't **I** think of that?" Dee Dee asked.

The Rottens grumbled at being outwitted again.

"With that over, let's get the final scores so we can abandon Antarctica in favor of a hotter habitat, shall we?" Snagglepuss told the audience.

 _Of course. In addition to their hot chocolate bonus, the Yogis get 50 important points to finish with 90. The Scoobies get 30 points for coming the next closest to success. They finish with 80. Finally, the Rottens get 20 points for their unsuccessful effort, giving them 80 as well. This means the Yogis—in a single event—moved from worst to first!_

The Yogis cheered loudly at the announcement.

"And before we continue, we have some important news," Snagglepuss stated. "The win gives us a tie for first place. The Yogis and the Scoobies have identical medal totals. So, we had to total up the points from these 12 competitions to see who had more. The Yogis finished with 1020 points, slightly more than the Scoobies who had 945. So, the Yogis will have the top seed in the playoffs."

After cheering again, the Yogis and Scoobies exchanged handshakes and other gestures of good sportsmanship.

A moment later, Quick Draw McGraw stood on the podium with the Yogis' gold medal. Representing the Scoobies and Rottens respectively were Blue Falcon and Daisy Mayhem—each wearing a silver medal.

"Well, Snag, all we have is one more competition and it's a wrap," Mildew said.

"And you can bet with everything on the line, **all three** teams will be battling for our ultimate championship. And we also have surprises waiting for everyone, so we hope you join us next time," Snagglepuss replied.

"Just hearing that makes me want to quiver. I know you'll want to join us and see what happens."

 _As our competition ends today, the stage is set for the playoffs. Who will win? Can the Really Rottens really win it all? And what surprises await us? Find out on our next—and final episode—of the Laff-A-Lympics._

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Updates**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – The Yogis get a big win to force a tie; take the 1st place seed, even, after our latest #Laff-A-Lympics competiton.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – Our victory in the last event gives us first place for the day and for the playoffs. Can we finish better than the average team? Watch us next time and find out.

* * *

 **Final Team Standings**

Yogi Yahooeys, 6, 4, 2, 1020  
Scooby Doobies, 6, 4, 2, 945  
Really Rottens, 2, 6, 4, 690


	13. Episode 13: Youngstown & Zanesville

_Hello, sports fans, and welcome to our final episode of the Laff-A-Lympics season. Our jam-packed playoff journey begins in Youngstown, Ohio. From there, we take a 156-mile [251 km] trip to Zanesville for our fabulous final round of competition. But that's not all; we'll end the day with an awesome awards banquet._

 _Both fans and teams are eager to begin, so let's join Snagglepuss and Mildew in Youngstown. Take it away, gentlemen._

"Thanks and let's welcome everyone as we start our playoffs," Snagglepuss said. As the screen displayed the tournament bracket, he added, "Our semifinal match features the third-seeded Rottens and the second-seeded Scoobies. The winning team advances to face the Yogis—for the championship even!"

As Mildew appeared on-camera, he stated, "Our semifinal event is a biathlon of sorts. First, our contestants will paddleboat their way down the Mahoning River until they get to South Avenue. From there, they'll run a short distance to the finish line at the Cavelli Centre."

"That's right Mildew. And because this is the playoffs, there will be no points awarded—only the right to advance to the next round. As always, cheating **will** be penalized. Today, any cheating is an automatic disqualification."

Most of the Rottens howled in disgust at the announcement.

"There goes our plan, Dread Baron," Mr. Creepley said.

"Don't be such a gloomy ghoul, Creepley. We actually want to win this event so we can get to the finals instead of those goody goods," Dread Baron replied.

"That actually makes sense. I guess all that's left to say is, 'Go team!'"

Back on camera, Snagglepuss said, "And to make the playoffs more interesting, today's contestants will be chosen randomly by our handheld computers."

Mildew examined his display.

"Well, Snag, it looks likes Babu has been chosen to represent the Scoobies," he said.

"Me? Oh shucks. I hope I can make you guys proud and get you the win," Babu said to his cheering teammates.

"And for the Rottens, we have Mr. Creepley."

"I guess it's all on me, huh?" Mr. Creepley said.

"That's right, so if you lose, it's all your fault!" Daisy Mayhem shouted.

"Brack!" the Magic Rabbit added.

A moment later, the contestants took their positions on the bank of the Mahoning River.

As Handel's _Water Music_ played, Mildew said, "Alright you savages, there's your starting signal. Good luck!"

 _Both Mr. Creepley and Babu nimbly navigate their way down the Mahoning River. From our starting point by Center Street, Creepley has the early lead as we reach a small island in the middle of the River._

"I knew he could do, it," Dread Baron stated. "And he isn't cheating."

Mumbly snickered.

"I won't let that Rotten ruin my race!" Babu exclaimed as he paddled faster.

 _As our contestants reach the US-62 bridge, the Rottens continue to hold onto a slight lead. Can they advance to the championship?_

"You know we can! Seriously, why would he ask such a stupid question?" Daisy Mayhem asked.

"Man, using a paddleboat is tiring. But boats don't have tires, do they?" Babu said.

 _While Babu ponders philosophical thoughts, Mr. Creepley reaches the South Avenue bridge and prepares for the foot race to the Covelli Centre. The Rottens look very eager to pull off the upset._

"Who's upset?" Mr. Creepley asked. "I may laugh all the way to the finish line," he added as he started to laugh evilly.

Babu made it to South Avenue and ran up the river back to South Avenue. Seeing his opponent in the lead frustrated him, yet he remained determined to catch up and ran as fast as he could.

 _Babu closes the gap, but it appears it might be too little, too late with Creepley approaching the finish line outside the Covelli Centre._

Mr Creepley turned his head and called out to Babu, "I hate to tell you the bad news, but it looks like you lose."

 _Hey, Creepley, look out for that..._

Before he could react and turn around to face the finish line again, Mr. Creepley hit the left post of the finish line marker. The impact was such that Mr. Creepley fell flat on his back.

As small bats flew around Mr. Creepley's head, Babu stopped just short of the finish line.

"Sorry, Creepley, but it looks like the winner is me," he said.

Babu then took the last two steps over the finish line. As fans and teammates cheered his win, medical staff rushed to tend to Mr. Creepley.

"What happened?" he asked.

Daisy Mayhem was about to tell at her fallen teammate what happened before Mumbly and the Great Fondoo stopped her.

"All you needed was one more step to cross the finish line, but you turned and veered off to the side and slammed into the finish line post," Dread Baron replied.

"Oh man, I can't believe that. Sorry to let you down."

"Excuse me," one of the medical personnel said, "But we have to take him to the hospital for observation. We also have to check for a concussion... safety protocols and all."

"That's probably a good idea. I think someone rang my belfry."

As the medical personnel examined Mr. Creepley, Mildew interviewed Babu.

"Babu, did you think you had a chance? What were you thinking at the end?" Mildew asked.

Babu replied, "Gee, Mildew, it sure looked like I was going to lose to that creepy Rotten, Creepley, but I wasn't going to give up—no way! And when he knocked himself out of the race, that just made it easier for me. I didn't even have to use my Yapple Dapple."

On-screen, Babu's hat shrunk until it disappeared.

"Don't worry, Babu, I'm sure you can find a new one. But, I bet you're excited that you and your teammate will compete in the finals."

As the rest of his teammates joined him, Babu answered, "You bet! That was the best part."

Snagglepuss stood with Dread Baron and the rest of the Rottens—save Mr. Creepley.

"What do you have to say about this unfortunate ending?" Snagglepuss asked.

"Creepley did everything he was supposed to do, but focus on the finish. It's too bad we didn't win, but we still had fun this season, especially when we got caught cheating."

"You wouldn't be rotten if you hadn't said that. We do hope Mr. Creepley is OK."

"Thanks, darling," Mrs. Creepley interjected.

"And even though you won't compete in the finals, we hope you join us to cheer your favorite team and take part in the awards banquet."

"Oh, you can count on that, we'd never refuse free food, right guys?" Dread Baron asked.

The rest of the remaining Rottens cheered wildly.

"On that note, it's time to hit the road. We'll see you again soon—later today, even."

 _As we take this break to travel to Zanesville, we hope you come back for the excitement that is the championship round. Will the Yogis yell a victory cheer? Will the Scoobies stake a championship claim?_

"Steak? Oh boy!" Scooby said, licking his chops.

 _As I was saying, find out more in the next portion of today's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics._

⁂

 _Welcome back to the final event of our Laff-A-Lympics season. For anyone that unfortunately missed the semifinal competition, Babu narrowly defeated Mr. Creepley in our paddleboat/foot race biathlon._

 _With the Rottens in the gallery, the second-seeded Scooby Doobies now take on the top-seeded Yogi Yahooeys. To tell us more, we return to Snagglepuss and Mildew._

"Thanks, and welcome back, even," Snagglepuss replied. "We saved the best event for last."

"That's right," Mildew stated. "As we speak, our randomly-selected contestants are being taken down to begin our event—something we call the amazing escape."

"Indeed. Both contestants will have to find their way out of an underground maze. In the event time runs out, whomever comes closest to the exit would be declared winner."

"And now, let's tell everyone who will bravely trek these tunnels. For the Yogis, Wally Gator was the randomly-selected contestant."

The Yogis briefly cheered at mention of their teammate.

"And for the Scoobies, Shaggy was the lucky person selected for this exciting event."

"Excuse me, Snag, but we've gotten word that we're almost ready to begin," Mildew said. On a closed-circuit monitor, Fred Flintstone—the guest judge—joined the contestants.

"Snagglepuss, Mildew, it's good to see you again. I've personally escorted our blindfolded contestants to the starting point. I'll be observing things down here to make sure neither team cheats, but somehow I don't think that will be a problem. Gentlemen, you may remove your blindfolds. May the best one win," Fred said.

"I hope it's me," Shaggy replied. "I hate dark tunnels!"

"I'm an alligator, so I'm not used to amazing mazes," Wally said. "But I guess swamps make good dark hiding places, so maybe that will help me find my way out of here."

"OK, you guys, I'm starting the countdown now. Good luck," Fred told both Shaggy and Wally.

"I'm off like the lid on a jar of mayonnaise!" Shaggy called out as he ran straight ahead.

"Well, if he's going that way, I'm going this way," Wally said, walking in the opposite direction.

 _We're ten minutes into our championship event, so let's see what progress our competitors have made in the maze._

Shaggy carefully peeked around a corner. Every time he thought he made progress, he felt as if he found every dead end turn inside the maze.

"Let's hope this gets me closer to getting out of here. The suspense of finding these dead ends is going to kill me," he said as he proceeded down a long, dark corridor.

Elsewhere, Wally jogged down a corridor until it ended, forcing him to choose between a left and a right turn.

"I guess the right turn is the right thing to do. But what if it proves to be wrong? I could go left, but what if I end up left out of first place? Decisions, decisions."

 _As Shaggy and Wally amaze us with their unorthodox logic, let's visit Mildew as he does an on-site interview._

"Thanks, I'm here with Wally's parents as they watch our thrilling championship. So tell me, what do you think of your son as he competes for the championship today?"

"I'm just so proud of him. It's nice to see him doing something fun and staying out of trouble," his mother said.

"Wally, a trouble maker? Surely, you jest."

"I'm afraid she's right," Wally's dad answered. "As a young gator, he was always getting into trouble and really testing our patience. Thankfully, he settled down, and he's now an impressive gentleman. At least he learned something good from me."

"So, do you think he has a chance at winning today?"

"It sure would be nice, but win or lose, we're still proud of him."

"If that doesn't make you tear up, I don't know what will."

"As sentimental as that is, Mildew, let's take a quick break and then check back on our championship," Snagglepuss interjected.

 _Welcome back as we check in on our contestants once again. With time slowly winding down, it remains to be seen who our winner will be—will it be Shaggy or Wally?_

"Fred Flintstone, here. I've been stealthily observing our contestants. While I'm proud to say they haven't cheated, they seem to be spinning their metaphorical wheels. Let's watch."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I was going in circles. Why didn't I bring chalk, a compass, or some Scooby Snacks to help me find my way?" Shaggy said. As he reached another junction, he stopped and sniffed the air.

"Hmm, I don't know what that is, but it seems interesting enough. Follow that smell!"

Elsewhere, Wally stopped and looked around. Just like Shaggy, his self-perceived lack of progress frustrated him.

"If I found Shaggy, I'd probably offer to quit and let him be declared winner, you know. Us gators aren't made for marching in mazes. But let's see where this passage leads. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find Fred and tell him I'm willing to let Shaggy have first. There's always next season."

 _I don't know what happened, but Wally has worked his way to the main corridor leading the door leading to daylight and victory. Is this it?_

"What do you know? I think this is it. No more aimless wandering for me," Wally said.

Before he could do anything else, however, a voice interrupted him.

"Wally? Is it really you? What are you doing here?" Shaggy asked in disbelief.

"Hold on there, Shaggy. I found the exit first—fair and square. You're not taking my victory away."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Shaggy called back. "Can I at least congratulate you?"

"Sure, but first, let me do this."

Wally took the last couple of steps, opened the door, and found himself greeted by cheering fans and teammates as confetti fell from overhead.

 _With seconds to spare, Wally Gator has won the Amazing Escape—and the championship—for the Yogis!_

As everyone cheered, Shaggy—who managed to exit before the clock hit all zeroes—shook Wally's hand.

"Congratulations. I can't believe you did it, but you deserve to win," Shaggy said.

"Thanks. I was all set to give up, but I managed to find the exit in the nick of time."

"Really? I was half-tempted to tell you the same thing."

"Well, isn't that interesting? I just hope they don't do anything like that any time soon. This was a bit boring for a championship event."

"You gotta face it, Wally. Maybe it was boring, but it was one of the more challenging events. If it wasn't for that weird smell, I might never have found the exit."

"You smelled it too?" Wally asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I never smelled anything like it."

"I guess I have to be more careful," Fred stated.

"Why's that?"

"I was hungry so I had a brontosaurus sandwich on rye while I was waiting to see who might win. I didn't realize the meat was that marvelous that you could smell it in the maze."

Wally chuckled, replying, "I think you saved us from a terrible fate."

"Wally is right," Shaggy added. "How can we ever thank you for helping us get out of that awful maze?"

"No thanks are necessary, guys. Just join us later."

⁂

At a local banquet hall, all 45 contestants—along with Fred, Mildew, Snagglepuss, and other distinguished guests—enjoyed dinner and dessert together. Once people had a chance to eat their fill, Snagglepuss stood up at the podium.

"OK, everyone, we have awards to present. So, let's get started, even."

People slowly sat down and looked on quietly. Even the Rottens behaved themselves and showed good manners.

"First, we're going to present awards for the regular season. Our Largest Laff award goes to the team that had the best finish during the season. As you know, we had two teams tie with their medal count, so we had to decide first place on points. Therefore, and thus, we award the Largest Laff to the Yogi Yahooeys for having the most points during the regular season."

As everyone applauded, Yakky Doodle came up to accept the plaque.

"Yakky, do you want to say anything on behalf of your team?" Mildew asked after handing over the plaque.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Yakky replied.

"I know, it's pretty awesome beyond words, huh?"

Snagglepuss addressed the teams again. "Just as we had a tie for first, we had a tie for second. That said, I'm proud to present the Silver Star award to the Scooby Doobies for their second place finish during the season and a tie for the most silver medals during the season."

The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt walked up together to accept the award.

"Well, big guy, do you want to say anything?" Mildew asked Blue Falcon.

"Thanks, Mildew. On behalf of my teammates, I can say it was fun to compete again and show everyone that even if you finish runners-up, you can still compete with good sportsmanship and class. Of course, we're hoping just maybe we can win a championship next time—if there is one."

"And he's not just flapping his fuzzy falcon wings, either, folks!" Dynomutt added with a silly giggle.

"Oh, Dog Blunder, just once I'd like to see you act appropriately. I knew we should have upgraded your personality module when we had the chance."

"And there you have it. Some things never change—and never should. OK, Snag, let's make the next presentation," Mildew stated.

"Thanks. Moving on and forward, it's time to present one more regular season award. The winners of the wooden spoon are the Really Rottens."

"What's up with that? Didn't we get one of those before?" Dread Baron asked, rising to brief applause.

"Dread, you made it through the season with no major injuries although you had your moments of underhanded, unsporting, and ghastly gamesmanship. So, we're proud to present your team with this small recognition of your accomplishments—or lack thereof."

"Enough with the sappy speech, fork it over!"

Dread took and held the spoon as if he had won the championship.

"So, do you want to say anything else before we continue?" Mildew asked.

"If I knew you had a wooden fork award for next year, we'd go out of our way to win that."

"Somebody please stick a knife in me, I think I'm done here."

"You can't do that yet, Mildew! We have the championship presentation and your own special presentation for us," Snagglepuss reminded his colleague.

"You're right, Snag. Let me join you so we can present the best award of the night."

Both Snagglepuss and Mildew picked up an oversize, gold-plated trophy. The former said, "For your narrow victory in today's championship, we present the Championship Cup to the Yogi Yahooeys."

The Yogis cheered as they collectively walked up to the front of the banquet hall to accept their trophy while the others applauded.

"Does anyone want to say anything about the season?" Mildew asked the Yogis.

"As I told you before, we were better than the average team, and we have the trophy to prove it." Yogi replied.

"And I helped you win that trophy, you know," Wally added.

"He's right. Wally proved to be the greater gator," Mr. Jinx said.

"Oh boy, if these puns get any worse, we might have to strip people of their awards tonight," Mildew muttered.

"OK, everyone, before we get too carried away, we have a special surprise for you. Mildew put together a StrongDot presentation for us with some random trivia about our season. So let's see what has for us, even," Snagglepuss announced.

Mildew opened up a laptop computer and prepared for the presentation. The front lights dimmed slightly so everyone could better see the screen.

As the presentation started, clips of previous competitions played. Team members clapped or otherwise showed enjoyment upon seeing clips of their wins during the seasons. Others groaned or laughed to see their embarrassing and awkward moments presented for all to see once again.

A short time later, the clips ended and the lights returned to their normal brightness. Now, Mildew, spoke to everyone.

"I know I can be a bit hard on you sometimes, but I thought you might enjoy that short montage of the regular season. It was one I may never forget, so I hope you feel the same way.

"As you can see on this world map, our competitions were truly global. If you look at our locations carefully, you may notice a couple of interesting details.

"First, we managed to compete on **all seven** continents. I know it wasn't fun having to freeze to death in Antarctica, but I hope it was worth it in being able to tell everyone you've all been to every continent.

"It might not be obvious at first, but if you look at our venues more carefully, you might notice that all 26 of our venues started with a different letter of the alphabet. Now, you can say you've been around the world... from A to Z."

A number of people reacted with surprise to this fact; they had no idea about the venue names until Mildew's comment just now.

As the screen displayed an ending slide, Mildew added, "I know our last season ended without any announcement or fanfare, so I thought this would be a nice way to recap and wrap up this season. Congratulations to the Yogis for winning the Championship Cup and to everyone else for making it through the season."

"That concludes our banquet everyone. We hope you enjoyed yourselves, and please get home safely, even."

Despite the announcement, members from each other three teams continued to mingle. Some even took photographs of each other or signed autographs.

 _So, as our banquet—and season—ends, we thank you for your support. What's in store next for our teams? I'm not sure anybody knows, but if they chose to come together for more crazy competition, you can count on us to cover it._

As the closing credits ran, Snagglepuss asked, "What are you going to do now, Mildew?"

"I really think I'll go back to my semi-pro team. Being a team mascot is far less stressful than any of this."

"Perhaps you're right, but I hope **you** had fun, too. I know everyone liked your presentation."

"Enough about me. What are you going to do, Snag?"

"I've been asked to be a substitute spokesperson for that pink insulation company. I think I may accept their offer, even."

"That sounds intriguing. Who knows, maybe you can sponsor our team and we can work together again—without all the stress from those silly savages."

"I'll see what we can do, Mildew."

* * *

 **Mock Social Media Updates**

Official LAL Bogus Chirper Feed – Scoobies defeat Rottens; Yogis defeat Scoobies for our #Laff-A-Lympics championship. Congratulations.

Yogi Yahooeys MyBook Account – A picture of us with our Championship Cup. Wally Gator won the championship for us by finding his way out of a maze. Amazing, huh?

Scooby Doobies FacePlace Account – Runners up in our Laff-A-Lympics season wasn't too shabby, huh? Thanks to everyone who was a part of our successful season. Maybe we'll do it again sometime.

Really Rottens Stumbler Account – Creepley was so close to advancing to the finals. What do you think? Should we actually try to win in the future or just cheat the heck out of everything. Reblog with your thoughts.

* * *

 **Closing Commentary**

First, let me apologize for the delay in posting the final chapter. I intended to finish the story before the Olympics ended. Unfortunately, I found myself spending most of a weekend troubleshooting and fixing a computer than wasn't working properly instead of writing this chapter. Also, my writing time became more limited after the Olympics.

Anyone that paid close attention in the chapters likely saw me spoof everything from social media platforms to celebrities and items from other franchises and other stories of mine. Anything is fair game in a story such as this.

I also brainstormed a shorter sequel, similar to Laff-A-Lympics' second abbreviated season. Time and interest will largely determine if I write it in the future... maybe for the 2018 Winter Olympics?

If you haven't already, I'd like to recommend reading my first Laff-A-Lympics story— _Laff-A-Lympics: Oz & Kansas_—a crossover in which Wizard of Oz characters compete with the other three teams. Knowing that I wanted to write this story for some time—and coincide it with an Olympiad, if possible—I wrote that story as a way to help me get more familiar with writing a story featuring the Laff-A-Lympics characters.

Finally, thanks to everyone that read and supported this story. I appreciate it.

END


End file.
